L'absent
by Kestrel21
Summary: A la suite de son combat contre Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire. yaoï. Histoire achevée.
1. Prologue

Titre : L'absent- prologue 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, spoilers de la scène de l'arrivée à l'hôpital de Subaru dans le volume 12 et... je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) !_

- ... Multiples blessures et contusions, celle à la hanche est la plus sérieuse, œil droit crevé, perte importante de sang...

- Il doit être hospitalisé au plus vite !

- LAISSEZ PASSER, BON SANG !! POUSSEZ-VOUS TOUS !!!

Mal. Tout son corps n'était plus que souffrance.

Les voix affolées autour de lui se transformaient peu à peu en un bourdonnement continuel, semblable à celui d'un insecte.

Il avait à peine conscience que le brancard sur lequel on l'avait déposé roulait à toute vitesse.

Son œil gauche, à demi recouvert de sang coagulé, l'empêchait de voir les personnes présentes, il entrapercevait seulement par éclat les lumières crues du plafond défilant au dessus de lui.

Ses sens s'émoussaient peu à peu, les images se ternissaient, les sons se brouillaient.

Il sentit confusément une main se refermer autour de la sienne et la serrer avec force.

Son nom fut soudain crié, couvrant par sa surprenante netteté le bruit blanc et continu des autres voix.

- SUBARUUUUU !!!!

Il cligna de l'œil et tenta de tourner la tête vers l'origine de cette voix.

Il croisa le chemin de 2 yeux améthystes emplis de larmes qui le fixait avec désespoir.

- Ka... Kamui... ?

Cette main qui le serrait si fort, c'était la sienne ?

- Pardonne moi Subaru ! hurla soudain Kamui. Pardon, j'étais là, je n'ais rien pu faire pour... l'en empêcher !

Pourquoi Kamui s'excusait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus, il faisait si froid tout d'un coup...

La seule source de chaleur provenait de la main du jeune leader refermée autour de la sienne.

Il l'entendit encore une fois l'appeler puis les lumières s'éteignirent, les voix se turent.

Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

§ § § § §

La porte de la salle d'opération se referma dans un claquement retentissant.

Le cœur en lambeaux, Kamui s'accrocha désespérément à la poignée et plaqua son front contre le métal froid.

Il ferma les yeux et les larmes retenues à grand peine devant l'exorciste se mirent à couler.

Il n'entendit pas une infirmière arriver à pas menus derrière lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, jeune homme. Venez patienter en salle d'attente.

Kamui releva la tête et la fixa d'un air perdu.

L'infirmière sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes inquiet mais attendre ici ne fera pas accélérer sa guérison. Regardez vous, vous semblez épuisé, allez donc vous reposez.

- Non...

Sa voix ressemblait à un gémissement de petit chiot. Ses yeux embués par les larmes fixaient toujours la grande porte de métal comme si ils pouvaient la transpercer.

- Laissez moi... allez vous-en.

- Allons, c'est ridicule, vous...

- LAISSEZ MOI ! hurla soudain le jeune homme. PARTEZ !! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ?!! C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL EST LA !! A CAUSE DE MOI !! C'EST... c'est de ma faute... tout est de ma faute...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il tourna la tête et aperçu la femme qui le fixait.

- Bien, fit-elle. Comme vous voudrez.

Mais Kamui ne la regardait pas, pour lui, elle n'existait déjà plus. L'infirmière se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour rendre ce jeune homme si triste, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Kamui n'entendit même pas le bruit de ses escarpins qui s'éloignaient. Mais le poids de son remord et son sentiment de solitude se fit soudain plus oppressant.

- Subaru...

§ § § § §

- Réveillez-vous !

Kamui grogna imperceptiblement. Une main venait de lui agripper l'épaule et le secouait lentement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard amical, agrandit par des lunettes de vue et visiblement soulagé.

Clignant des yeux tel une chouette, Kamui se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

L'endroit ne lui disait rien, il était couché sur un banc dans une petite salle d'un blanc aseptisé, à côté d'un tas de revues disparate.

- Vous vous êtes endormi devant la salle d'opération, reprit l'homme. Un infirmier vous a porté jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Kamui tourna la tête et le fixa, soudain complètement éveillé.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Visiblement, il attendait que le médecin parle le premier.

- L'opération de M. Sumeragi est terminée.

- Comment va-t-il ?!

- Tout s'est déroulé normalement, ses jours ne sont plus en danger...

Kamui sentit soudain un poids énorme quitter ses épaules. Il s'affaissa sur le banc, en proie à un profond soulagement.

- Alors il va bien...

Le médecin sourit mais son visage redevint sérieux.

- Oui, il dort toujours, nous le réveillerons demain matin, c'est une question de prudence.

Kamui hocha la tête presque sans s'en rendre compte, éperdu de soulagement.

- Mais malheureusement , l'œil droit de votre ami...

Le jeune dragon du ciel leva la tête vers l'homme.

- Il... Il ne...

- Il ne verra plus. Je suis désolé.

- C'est... C'est impossible ! Où est-il ?!

- Nous l'avons transféré en service de réanimation. C'est au deuxième étage, chambre 406.

Kamui était déjà parti.

Alors qu'il courrait le long des corridors, les dernières paroles de Subaru lui revenaient en mémoire.

_« Il l'a fait car... je le souhaitais. »_

Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi donc désirer perdre cet œil ?!

A cause... du Sakurazukamori ?

Il ne connaissait que peu les épreuves que Subaru avait traversé hormis ce qu'il lui avait confié lors de sa « plongée » au fond de son subconscient. Il était celui des dragons du ciel qui en savait le plus sur le passé du magicien et bizarrement, cela l'avait toujours réjoui, que Subaru lui ait fait suffisamment confiance au point de lui livrer ses secrets...

Cet assassin qui lui avait pris sa sœur, avait perdu son œil droit en le protégeant.

Cet assassin qu'il aimait pourtant...

Se pouvait-il que Subaru se sente redevable et qu'il ait accepté de se faire blesser par Fuma afin de payer sa dette ?

Kamui n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, il se trouvait devant la porte marquée du nombre 406.

Il la poussa.

Autour du lit où reposait l'exorciste, des infirmières et des médecins s'affairaient, prenant des notes sur son état actuel et en déduisant les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Une des infirmières remarqua enfin la présence du jeune dragon du ciel.

- Que faites vous ici ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Kamui la transperça du regard, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien si il répondait par la négative.

- Oui.

La jeune femme s'écarta et Kamui aperçut Subaru.

Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur marmoréenne, seule la légère respiration qui régulièrement faisait se soulever sa poitrine prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

En apercevant le bandage qui recouvrait son œil droit, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La pensée que cette prunelle-là ne verrait plus jamais lui faisait presque mal.

Autour d'eux, le personnel médical se dispersait et lorsque la dernière doctoresse quitta la pièce, Kamui s'approcha du lit avec lenteur et s'assit sur un petit tabouret posé au chevet du malade.

Subaru était si impassible qu'un observateur non averti aurait pu le croire mort, son corps était presque dans son entier recouvert de bandage et de son bras partait une perfusion.

Le jeune dragon du ciel hésita encore un petit instant puis, comme si il craignait de le tirer du sommeil par ce simple geste, il attrapa la main inerte et froide pour la presser contre sa joue.

- Tu es cruel, Fuma, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Mais moi... je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Fin du prologue.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : L'absent- chapitre I 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, spoilers de la scène de l'arrivée à l'hôpital de Subaru dans le volume 12 et... je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) !_

La chaleur était étouffante. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une étuve.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement et son corps le lançait d'endroits de plus en plus nombreux.

Mais par dessus tout, c'était comme si sa tête allait éclater comme un ballon trop gonflé.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le blanc immaculé de la pièce l'aveugla un instant et ses douleurs se faisaient plus lancinantes au fur et à mesure que ses sens s'éveillaient.

Où donc était-il ?

Baissant les yeux jusqu'à sa main, il bougea lentement les doigts un à un et, tel un automate, la porta à son visage.

Il sentit soudain la matière rêche de la gaze à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son œil droit.

Que ce passait-il ? Que faisait-il ici ?!

Perturbé, il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, comme si les réponses aux questions qui affluaient dans sa tête se trouvaient autour de lui.

Un léger ronflement attira son attention et il s'aperçut que quelqu'un assit sur un tabouret et à moitié couché sur son lit dormait profondément.

Il fronça les sourcils puis repoussa les draps, arracha la perfusion attachée à son bras et sauta à terre.

La sensation du linoléum sous ses pieds lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, il grimaça pour ne pas crier alors que ses multiples blessures et contusions se rappelaient à lui avec véhémence.

Il chercha son équilibre pendant quelques instants puis, s'apercevant avec un certain soulagement que ses mouvements ne le faisaient pas trop souffrir, il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.

De plus en plus dérouté, il contempla longuement le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre translucide : celui d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années flottant dans le pyjama de l'hôpital et dont la partie droite du visage et celle nue de ses bras étaient recouvertes de bandages.

Prudemment, il avança sa main et toucha le reflet de son œil valide, immense et vert émeraude, du bout du doigt.

Une voix lui parvint soudain de derrière lui, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines.

Il se retourna comme si on venait de le frapper.

Derrière lui se tenait la personne qui avait dormi prés de lui, c'était un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ou 16 ans, à la chevelure en bataille et aux grands yeux améthystes. Ses joues étaient rougies, comme si il avait pleuré et les cernes sous ses yeux dénotaient le manque de sommeil.

- Tu es réveillé Subaru !

Un soulagement sans nom faisait vibrer sa voix.

Acculé au mur comme un chien aux abois, il cherchait à qui le garçon pouvait bien s'adresser.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Mais il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, c'était donc bien à lui que son vis-à-vis parlait. Une panique qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer s'empara soudain de lui, balayant toute pensée rationnelle sur son passage.

Le garçon s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver tout prés de lui et le malade s'écarta brusquement, comme si il voulait éviter tout contact.

Kamui fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

On aurait dit que l'exorciste ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Subaru, est-ce que... ça va ?

L'exorciste semblait terrifié.

Inquiet, Kamui vit Subaru porter sa main à sa gorge et sa voix s'éleva, éraillée, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait le brûlait à la limite du supportable.

- Qui... qui est-tu ?

Interloqué, Kamui le regarda fixement pendant de longs instants, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Mais... c'est moi, c'est Kamui ! Tu ne me reconnaît pas ?!

Mais le magicien ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait de nouveau sur le visage cette expression de bête traquée, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une sortie.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un infirmière entra, poussant devant elle un chariot rempli de matériel médical.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Subaru. Mais que faites-vous debout...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Le magicien la bouscula violemment, la faisant s'écrouler à terre et répandant le contenu de son chariot sur le sol.

Il passa la porte en courrant et disparut dans le couloir.

- SUBARUUUU !!

Soudain paniqué, Kamui partit au pas de course, contourna la malheureuse et s'élança à la poursuite de l'exorciste.

§ § § § §

Il courrait à perdre haleine.

Une sortie ! Il lui fallait trouver une sortie au plus vite !

Courbé en deux comme pour se protéger d'assaillants imaginaires, il avait à peine conscience des cris que sa fuite provoquait ni des corps dans lesquels il buttait sans cesse, ni des mains qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

Il fallait qu'ils s'écartent tous, qu'ils le laisse partir, il DEVAIT sortir à tout prix !!

Soudain, quelque chose se plaça au milieu de son chemin, il rentra dedans de plein fouet.

C'était une forme gigantesque et sombre, vaguement humanoïde et ça ne bougeait pas.

Qu'était-ce donc ? Son œil lui faisait défaut, les objets autour de lui semblaient déformés, comme si il regardait au travers d'une vitre embuée.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il eut vaguement conscience que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

Il perdit connaissance.

§ § § § §

Kamui stoppa net.

A quelques mètres de lui, Subaru venait de s'écrouler.

Il fut prés de lui en même temps que le médecin de garde..

- Mais il est complètement fou !! vociféra celui-ci. RAMENEZ LE VITE A SA CHAMBRE !!

Quelqu'un s'approcha avec un brancard, hissa le magicien inconscient dessus et l'emmena.

Kamui s'apprêta à le suivre lorsqu'une voix connue cria son nom.

Il se retourna et aperçut Sorata et Arashi qui avançaient vers lui, se frayant un passage parmi les patients et le personnel que la fuite inattendue de Subaru avait déboussolé.

§ § § § §

- C'est incroyable! Cela ne devait se faire que ce soir, c'est dangereux pour les malades lorsqu'ils se réveillent seuls d'une anesthésie générale !

Le médecin semblait inquiet. Il se trouvait au chevet de l'exorciste, entouré des 3 Sceaux.

Kamui paressait profondément dérouté, il posait sur Subaru un regard empli d'angoisse et d'un sentiment dont Sorata ne parvenait à déterminer la nature exacte.

Il était possible que le réveil brutal du magicien et tout ce qui s'était ensuivi devait avait été perturbant pour son jeune leader qui se sentait toujours coupable de l'état actuel de Subaru.

Kamui ne sentait pas le regard scrutateur du moine sur lui, il fixait le visage endormi du chef Sumeragi et ses dernières paroles résonnaient dans ses oreilles, le chamboulant presque autant que lorsqu'il venait de les prononcer.

Cette unique phrase, une question. Une question sur son identité.

Subaru ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Sur le moment, il avait cru à une erreur, à un choc dû au réveil, il avait alors pensé que l'amnésie ne serait que temporaire mais le comportement complètement fou de l'exorciste par la suite l'avait ébranlé.

Non, c'était impossible ! Subaru ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié !

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'en parler au médecin lorsque celui-ci, ayant appris que Kamui avait été l'unique témoin de son réveil, l'avait pressé de questions mais il était tellement persuadé que cela n'allait pas durer qu'il n'en avait soufflé mots.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner plus d'inquiétudes qu'il n'en avait déjà...

Non, c'était idiot d'essayer de s'en persuader ! Pourquoi se voiler la face, cela lui faisait peur.

Subaru avait-il donc pris une telle place dans sa vie au point qu'il nie avec force ce qui semblait déjà être une réalité ? Il se sentait même capable de croire à un tour particulièrement mauvais de son imagination.

- Kamui ?

L'interpellé sursauta, cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'il fixait obstinément le visage endormi de Subaru. Il se tourna vers Sorata.

- Tu viens ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.

Kamui le regarda, comme si il venait de prononcer une aberration.

Sorata sourit.

- Je sais que tu préfèrerais rester mais il faut tout de même que tu te reposes. Il est entre de bonnes mains ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Kamui ne répondit pas. Il savait que le moine avait raison mais il voulait rester ici, le repos pouvait attendre. Il voulait être rassuré... et il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il aurait aimé être la première personne que Subaru verrait en sortant du sommeil...

Arashi posa sa main sur son bras.

- Nous reviendrons demain sans faute, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune Sceau soupira puis se laissa entraîner par la prêtresse après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Subaru.

- Vous nous tenez au courant si il se passe quoi que ce soit surtout ! fit Sorata en quittant la pièce.

Le médecin acquiesça.

C'est donc partiellement rassuré que Kamui quitta l'hôpital mais l'angoisse restait toujours bel et bien présente.

Mais après tout, il serait toujours temps de voir...

§ § § § §

Kamui poussa un profond soupir et se retourna dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Il avait beau se répéter les paroles rassurantes de Sorata, il se sentait toujours aussi mal et coupable.

A cause de sa faiblesse, un quartier entier de Tokyo avait été détruit et Subaru gravement blessé.

Etrangement, ce deuxième fait l'avait marqué beaucoup plus profondément que le premier, d'ailleurs il avait presque oublié la destruction de kekkaï mais en passant un peu plus tard devant ce qui restait d'Ikebukuro et les ruines encore fumantes du Sunshine 60, son sentiment de culpabilité avait été renforcé jusqu'au paroxysme.

Certes, il se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir été si faible face à Fuma, d'avoir laissé mourir tous ses gens et détruire ce kekkaï mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'anxiété qui l'étreignait à ce moment là.

Comment allaient-ils faire si il ne se souvenait de rien ?! Comment allait-il faire... lui ?

§ § § § §

Subaru ouvrit les yeux... puis les referma.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé, il se trouvait toujours dans cette pièce étrange et inconnue.

Une pièce blanche, sans aucune décoration, impersonnelle... une chambre d'hôpital.

Que faisait-il dans une chambre d'hôpital ?

Il secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées mais peine perdue, cela ne fit qu'achever de l'embrouiller encore plus.

Repoussant les draps, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et regarda au dehors. Un parc vert parcouru de larges allées de graviers dans lesquelles déambulaient une dizaine de personnes. Rien de bien anormal en somme.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était envahi d'un brouillard opaque, lui cachant les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il referma la fenêtre et entendit son ventre se mettre à crier famine. Depuis combien de temps au juste se trouvait-il ici, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller après des années de sommeil...

Il décida de quitter la chambre, histoire de voir si quelqu'un pouvait le renseigner. Baissant les yeux, il décida que cet immense pyjama bleu dans lequel il flottait était acceptable pour déambuler dans les couloirs aujourd'hui mais comment allait-il faire pour se vêtir lorsqu'il sortirait ? Parce qu'il sortirait, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce stade de ses réflexions, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ignorait pourquoi il se trouvait ici, pour quelles raisons il avait bien pu être hospitalisé. Il se sentait pourtant en pleine forme, si ce n'est cette sensation de faim qui lui nouait les entrailles et les bandages qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur ses bras. Ces blessures ne semblaient guère importantes mais les circonstances dans lesquelles elles étaient apparues lui étaient inconnues.

Résolu à comprendre, il se dirigea vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand.

Surpris, Subaru fit un bond en arrière et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Deux personnages venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil, deux femmes vêtues de blanc. La plus âgée s'arrêta net en le voyant et étouffa un cri de surprise tandis que la seconde s'était précipitée pour l'aider à se recoucher. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Subaru se laissa faire mais lorsque l'infirmière passa la porte presque en courant et que la doctoresse posa sur lui son regard fixe et pénétrant comme si il venait de faire une bêtise impardonnable, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous debout ? demanda la femme abruptement.

Subaru s'agita, mal à l'aise. 2 minutes, 3 heures, pour être honnête, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais le médecin attendait visiblement une réponse plus précise qu'un vague haussement d'épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, fit-il finalement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.

La praticienne marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe puis se pencha en avant afin de regarder l'exorciste par dessus ses lunettes.

- Cela fait plus de 3 jours que vous dormez. Vos amis commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter !

Subaru la regarda, étonné.

- Mais, commença-t-il. De... de quels amis parlaient vous ?

Le médecin le regarda quelques instants avec un air qui convoyait la plus parfaite interrogation. Subaru soutint son regard sans ciller, persuadé de la pertinence de sa question.

- Hé bien... vos amis. Ils sont venus vous voir tous les jours depuis cette fameuse scène où vous avez mis le service en émoi !

L'absence totale de réaction de la part de son patient la fit douter.

- Enfin, ne me dites pas que... mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Subaru l'entendit.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'exorciste aurait volontiers demandé de quoi il était supposé se souvenir mais secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Et avant votre accident... vous vous souvenez de certaines choses ?

Subaru fouilla sa mémoire. Et c'est presque sans surprise qu'il constata qu'aucun souvenir antérieur à son réveil ne lui revenait, comme si il venait de naître ou qu'il se réveillait d'un coma qui aurait duré toute sa vie.

- Vous souvenez vous tout de même de votre... identité ? demanda le médecin, semblant redouter la réponse qui allait suivre.

Comme Subaru ne répondait pas, la femme sortit son calepin médical et dit, d'une voix qui prouvait qu'elle n'y croyait guère :

- Votre nom est Subaru Sumeragi. Vous êtes âgé de 25 ans.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et la jeune infirmière entra.

- J'ai prévenu ses proches conformément à leur vœu, fit-elle en désignant l'exorciste. Ils seront là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

- Parfait.

La porte se referma et la praticienne fixa Subaru droit dans les yeux.

- Vous vous sentez prêt à les recevoir ?

Le magicien ne répondit pas mais restait plutôt perplexe. Comment accueillir des gens qui se disaient ses amis alors que lui même n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux ? Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Finalement, il releva la tête.

- Oui, fit-il.

A suivre...

_Bon, voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Si vous aimez, faites le moi savoir !!!-_


	3. Chapitre 2

Réponses au(x) review(s) :

**Roxane1 :** Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! Et pour ce qui est de Subaru... c'est certain que cette perte de mémoire ne va pas lui faciliter les choses !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre II

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : J'ai tout oublié, quand tu m'as oubliééééé !!!_

_Kamui : Les ultrasons... _

_Subaru, blasé et qui après cette idée stupide d'amnésie n'est plus étonné de quoi que ce soit en ce bas monde: Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une song-fic..._

_K21 : Ah ouais, mince ! Bon ben... c'est yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, il y a quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et sinon... ben c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou/et Seïshiro !) !_

- QUOI ?!!

Le cri de Sorata fit sursauter Kamui qui passait près de lui, l'arrachant à ses préoccupations.

Le moine venait de décrocher le téléphone et visiblement, à l'étonnement se mêlait le soulagement. Kamui se dirigea vers lui.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Nous arrivons immédiatement ! Oui, oui, à tout de suite !

Sorata reposa sans douceur le combiné sur son socle et se tourna vers le jeune Sceau.

- C'était l'hôpital de Shinjuku ! Subaru s'est réveillé ce matin et...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, Kamui venait de s'emparer de son blouson et se trouvait déjà devant la porte.

- Bon ! fit le moine, souriant devant tant d'empressement. Tu viens avec nous ma belle ?

Arrivant dans la pièce, Arashi acquiesça sans protester contre le surnom.

Kamui sortit presque en courant et Sorata referma la porte derrière la prêtresse.

Regardant Kamui, il sourit avec attendrissement.

- J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui à présent. Voilà trois jours qu'il ne mange quasiment plus et qu'il reste hermétique à tout ce qui ne concerne pas Subaru. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se serait tellement attaché à lui !

- Subaru lui a sauvé la vie quelque part, murmura Arashi. Kamui doit se sentir très intime avec lui depuis cette "plongée" dans son cœur.

- Beaucoup plus intime qu'il ne le sera probablement jamais avec nous, en tout cas !

- ...

§ § § § §

Assis dans son lit, Subaru gardait le regard fixés sur la petite table de nuit.

Là s'entreposaient les cadeaux offerts par ses soit-disant amis d'après le médecin.

Il s'étonnait de ne pas les avoir remarqué plus tôt, surtout le superbe bouquet d'orchidées blanches et jaunes.

Il y avait également un bouquet plus modeste, composé de quelques tulipes et un petit lapin en peluche posé contre le vase.

Mais ce qui éveillait le plus sa curiosité était un vase contenant des plantes dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature, car il était caché derrière les orchidées. Poussé par l'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il passa outre l'interdiction des médecins de se lever et s'approcha. Repoussant les plantes, il aperçut un vase opaque dans lequel trempait 3 branches de cerisier couvertes de pétales blancs mais dont l'extrémité se colorait de rouge. Subaru laissa transparaître sa surprise, les fleurs de ces arbres n'étaient-elles pas d'un blanc uniforme d'habitude ? Il lui semblait en avoir vu un tout à l'heure par la fenêtre et elles ne possédaient pas cette couleur si singulière...

Les pétales semblaient si doux au toucher, il tendit la main avec hésitation, comme si il craignait de les abîmer et effleura à peine l'une des fleurs délicates. Un étrange sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, il approcha son visage et une odeur anormale le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant reculer. Une odeur de... cadavre. Inquiet, l'exorciste se pencha et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du vase. L'eau était sombre, trop sombre. Il y trempa légèrement son doigt et le regarda, bouche bée.

Les branches trempaient dans du sang ! L'odeur aigrelette du liquide et sa couleur vermillon ne pouvait tromper !

Totalement stupéfait, Subaru ne remarqua pas que la porte s'ouvrait. Mais il entendit sans peine la voix stridente :

- On vous avez pourtant ordonné de ne vous lever sous aucun prétexte ! Vous êtes incorrigible, M. Sumeragi !

L'interpellé tiqua. Il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à ce nom qu'on disait le sien.

L'infirmière l'attrapa presque à bras le corps et le recoucha sans ménagement. Subaru, toujours troublé, se demanda un instant si il fallait parler de ces fleurs étranges mais la jeune femme le coupa.

- Vos amis sont ici.

§ § § § §

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin reporta son attention sur Sorata.

- Il est en pleine forme, aucun souci de ce côté-là. Ses blessures ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Par contre, il y a une question que je tiens à vous poser. Quelles sont les circonstances de son accident ?

Les Sceaux s'entreregardèrent un instant, en une concertation silencieuse puis Kamui s'avança.

- Lui et moi nous trouvions prés du Sunshine 60 au moment de son effondrement.

Sa réponse sembla trouver un écho en la doctoresse.

- C'est donc ça..., fit-elle.

- Quoi donc ?! demanda Kamui d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, trahissant son inquiétude.

Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Ses pires craintes se virent confirmées lorsque la praticienne, en le regardant particulièrement, répondit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Je suis désolée de devoir vous l'annoncer aussi abruptement mais votre ami a perdu la mémoire.

- COMMENT ?!

La nouvelle frappa Sorata presque physiquement. Non, c'était impossible ! Impensable !

Derrière lui, Arashi affichait une expression stupéfaite, si rare sur son visage qu'elle gardait habituellement vide de toute émotion.

Kamui avait baissé la tête, soustrayant ainsi ses yeux au regard du moine mais celui-ci put apercevoir le léger affaissement de ses épaules.

- Il m'a malgré tout certifié qu'il se sentait prêt à vous recevoir.

- Mais..., bégaya Sorata, visiblement en état de choc. Il est possible qu'il ne se souvienne pas de nous, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu mais... se souvient-il au moins de sa vie antérieure ?!

La doctoresse le regarda, semblant hésiter à fournir une réponse.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs mais j'en doute fortement. Il a oublié jusqu'à son propre nom.

La voix de Kamui s'éleva soudain, à peine un chuchotement, comme si il craignait de trahir ses émotions.

- Je voudrais... le voir.

§ § § § §

La porte s'ouvrit timidement, Subaru tourna la tête pour voir apparaître trois personnes dans l'encadrement.

Il sentit une légère panique l'envahir, comment allaient-ils le prendre ?

Mais visiblement, ils avaient été prévenus, à en juger par l'air inquiet qu'ils affichaient en le regardant.

Le plus jeune des trois, un garçon brun aux immenses yeux améthystes s'approcha en le fixant sans ciller. L'espace de quelques secondes, Subaru eut peur qu'il ne se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'abstint heureusement, sentant que la situation était aussi délicate pour l'exorciste que pour lui, le magicien l'en remercia silencieusement.

L'atmosphère était tendue mais un autre garçon, resté plus en arrière aux côtés d'une jeune fille, sentant que la situation ne devait se prolonger plus longtemps, décida de briser la glace :

- Bonjour Subaru ! fit-il en souriant amicalement.

L'interpellé hocha la tête en guise de salut, ne sachant trop comment réagir. A son grand soulagement, l'adolescent pris les devants :

- Je m'appelle Sorata, cette charmante demoiselle, Arashi et ce mignon petit jeune homme, Kamui !

Les deux interpellés le saluèrent, le garçon nommé Kamui semblait le plus conscient de la gêne que ressentait Subaru, il ne dit rien pour compléter l'intervention de son ami, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bien ! fit... Sorata, il se promit de faire un effort pour se souvenir de leurs prénoms. D'après les médecins, tu pourras bientôt sortir d'ici !

Le moine espérait que son inquiétude ne transparaissait pas trop, il s'efforçait de jouer au mieux le rôle de joyeux luron qu'on lui connaissait mais le cœur n'y était pas.

D'ailleurs, Arashi semblait l'avoir remarqué ou bien éprouvait-elle la même anxiété que lui et y trouvait-elle un écho dans ses réactions. Cela signifiait qu'elle commençait à bien le connaître et à se rendre compte que son apparente frivolité n'était qu'une façade...

Quoi qu'il en soit, une même peur les agitaient. Comment allaient-ils faire sans Subaru ? Il était certain que cette amnésie les avait privés d'un allié précieux. Leur dernier espoir aurait été que Subaru ait juste oublié les évènements récents mais visiblement, elle lui avait prit intégralement le souvenir de sa vie mais aussi probablement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et son souhait de dragon du ciel.

Mais si Arashi partageait ses angoisses, ce n'était pas le cas de Kamui. Son jeune leader ne semblait pas vraiment s'inquiéter de la suite des événements et de ce que l'accident de Subaru impliquait pour eux tous. Seul l'exorciste semblait compter. Il le voyait dans ses yeux lavande où une foule de sentiments disparates semblaient se bousculer.

La prêtresse avait vu juste le concernant. La plongée de Subaru dans l'âme du jeune garçon les avait étroitement liés...

§ § § § §

Subaru poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans les oreillers. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, les souvenirs de l'entrevue lui revinrent.

Ces gens lui semblaient plutôt sympathiques même si il était difficile de se prononcer après seulement un quart d'heure en leur compagnie. La doctoresse lui avait annoncé quelques minutes auparavant qu'il quitterait l'hôpital d'ici deux ou trois jours, il s'en réjouissait et le redoutait tout à la fois. Il en avait assez de devoir rester couché à longueur de journée même si on lui avait permis dans la matinée de faire un tour dans le parc qui jouxtait le bâtiment sous la bonne garde d'une infirmière mais il savait qu'en sortant, il se retrouverait dans un lieu totalement inconnu avec des personnes toutes aussi peu identifiables qui en plus prétendaient le connaître, et cette perspective était plutôt effrayante.

Il bailla, sentant la fatigue s'abattre comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Il tâtonna un instant pour trouver l'interrupteur et s'apprêtait à plonger la pièce dans le noir lorsqu'un mouvement furtif attira son attention.

Derrière lui, la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire filtrait à travers les persiennes entrebâillées. Il fixa quelques instants la fenêtre et aperçut soudain une ombre.

Complètement réveillé à présent, Subaru se leva lentement et s'approcha. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et son œil valide s'écarquilla de surprise.

Un jeune homme tout vêtu de noir se tenait perché en équilibre sur l'extrême bord de la fenêtre, le regardant ironiquement par dessus ses petites lunettes de soleil.

- Bonsoir...

L'expression de son visage jeta un froid glacial dans le corps de l'exorciste.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous là ?!!

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard sombre (1) avant d'être masqué.

L'inconnu sourit sardoniquement et, sans prévenir, se laissa tomber et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

Subaru resta pétrifié un instant puis se pencha soudain, surpris de n'avoir entendu aucun bruit, il était pourtant au cinquième étage, le malheureux avait dû s'écraser comme une crêpe !

Mais le seul bruit troublant le silence de la nuit était le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent.

§ § § § §

- Alors ?! Alors ?!

Sorata venait à peine de passer la porte que déjà, Yuzuriha le pressait de questions, le fixant de ses yeux anxieux.

Le moine allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Seïishiro essoufflé dans l'encadrement.

- Ah, vous êtes là Sorata, s'exclama-t-il en respirant bruyamment J'ai quitté la rédaction aussitôt que j'ai pu. Alors ? Comment va Subaru ?

- Vous auriez pu nous attendre Inuki et moi, avant d'aller le voir, protesta la collégienne, ne laissant pas à Sorata le temps de placer un mot. Il va bien ? Il a aimé mon cadeau ?

Le moine aurait probablement rit devant tant d'obstination si la situation s'y était prêtée. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de plaisanter.

- Yuzu, il ne sait pas qu'il est de toi.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas dit ? Mais pourtant...

- Il a perdu la mémoire.

La question de la fillette resta coincée dans sa gorge. Un lourd silence accueillit la déclaration.

Yuzuriha avait inconsciemment porté sa main à sa bouche, en une expression stupéfaite. Les oreilles de son unigami pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de sa tête et les yeux du journaliste s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes, le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à une chouette.

La collégienne cligna des yeux, sentant les larmes s'y accumuler. Elle secoua la tête, d'où venait donc cette soudaine envie de pleurer ? Car après tout, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Subaru n'était pas vraiment le plus touché par cette affaire, du fait de la perte de ses souvenirs.

En réalité, ce qui la rendait malheureuse, ce n'était pas les conséquences de cet accident pour la suite des événements, ça, pour être honnête, elle n'y avait même pas songé.

Savoir que lorsqu'elle irait le voir, Subaru la regarderait comme une inconnue la rendait triste. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'exorciste deviendrait aussi important pour elle, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'un Dragon du Ciel, qu'un allié, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu un mot gentil ou une attention particulière pour elle, qui se contentait d'être là avec eux tout en étant loin, dans son monde à lui. Mais la fillette s'était habituée à sa présence silencieuse, et malgré le fait qu'il ne parle quasiment jamais, lorsqu'il n'était pas là quand ils étaient réunis, la pièce semblait vide. Ses compagnons semblaient ressentir la même chose qu'elle, même si ils ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre la raison de cet attachement qui les liaient à l'exorciste.

Subaru s'était toujours montré froid et distant envers eux, il semblait si peu concerné par la Prophétie et son devoir de Sceau, ne se préoccupant que de ses problèmes personnels. Mais il y avait pourtant dans son regard à la couleur si singulière une mélancolie et une souffrance à laquelle on ne pouvait que compatir. Et pourtant, loin de leur faire ressentir de la pitié à son égard, il leur donnait l'envie de partager son sentiment afin de le délester de la charge qu'il semblait porter sur ses épaules.

Elle poussa un soupir et sentit le corps chaud d'Inuki se presser contre sa jambe. La fillette se pencha et le gratta doucement derrière les oreilles.

Non, il y avait autre chose.

Le regard de Kamui, son expression si triste. On aurait dit que toute lumière avait abandonné ses yeux indigos.

Son regard, vide de toute émotion, avait durement frappé la collégienne.

Elle connaissait ce regard, il était semblable à celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté des jours durant, suite à la mort de Kotori et la trahison de Fuma.

Détail troublant, seul Subaru avait été capable de le sortir de l'enfer où son leader s'était lui-même plongé...

- Il rentrera au Campus d'ici trois jours.

La voix de Sorata la sortit de ses pensées.

- Karen m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour lui... annoncer.

Le moine ne put qu'acquiescer.

§ § § § §

La pluie tombait drue en ce milieu de nuit.

Mais il ne s'en souciait guère, pas plus que les rafales de vent qui faisaient claquer son large manteau de cuir.

Il avait conscience des deux yeux posés sur sa nuque et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'autre le savait.

Il attendait le bon moment pour se retourner, cela devenait presque un jeu entre eux deux, un jeu qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Il n'eut pas à patienter plus longtemps, la voix amusée de l'autre s'éleva, rompant le silence.

- Je t'ai vu à Ikebukuro, tu sais ?

Faisant volte-face, le Sakurazukamori enleva ses lunettes et son œil doré se posa sur Fuma, perché sur un échafaudage.

- Tu m'avais remarqué, naturellement, fit-il d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'ironie.

Son leader fit un bond et se retrouva à la hauteur de Seïshiro, il secoua la tête, envoyant voler une myriade de gouttelettes.

- On dirait que ce Dragon du Ciel a un lien avec toi..., murmura-t-il d'un air pensif.

Un ricanement agita les larges épaules de l'assassin, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- J'ai fait un pari sans intérêt avec lui, autrefois...

Il en porta une à sa bouche puis se tourna vers Fuma.

- Tu es trop jeune pour la cigarette ou bien... ?

Le leader terrestre sembla hésiter, le briquet cliqueta et une fine fumée s'échappa des lèvres de Seïshiro.

- Je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital tout à l'heure.

L'Ange retira le bâtonnet blanc de sa bouche et recracha la fumée, les yeux clos, semblant totalement oublieux de la présence de son vis-à-vis.

Fuma, adossé à une large barre de fer, regarda le nuage translucide s'évaporer dans le ciel gris.

- Il m'a demandé qui j'étais.

Bien vu. La réplique avait fait mouche. Seïshiro le regardait à présent, l'étonnement se lisant clairement dans son œil miel.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comment aurait-il pu ne pas te reconnaître, tu te fiches de moi ?

Fuma sourit.

- Trois Sceaux sont passés le voir en fin d'après-midi, fit-il, conscient que, à son insu probablement, le Sakurazukamori était suspendu à ses lèvres. Apparemment, toute sa vie antérieure a été effacée de sa mémoire.

- QUOI ?!

En un éclair, Seïshiro s'était approché de lui, allant jusqu'à le toucher, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, fit Fuma sans se laisser démonter par la réaction violente de l'assassin. Et tu as également compris ce que cela implique, je le vois dans ton regard. La Prophétie et son devoir en tant que Sceau ne signifient plus rien pour lui.

Le Sakurazukamori n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de dévisager le leader terrestre avec haine.

- Et je suis certain que..., fit-il, sachant parfaitement que Seïshiro ne resterait certainement pas sans réagir lorsqu'il aurait achevé sa phrase. Je suis certain que s'il te croisait dans la rue, il ne te reconnaîtrait pas.

Deux mains puissantes enserrèrent soudain son cou. Souriant, Fuma leva les yeux vers l'Ange.

Une lueur de rage brillait dans son regard, il sentait les doigts autour de sa gorge frémir.

- Vas-y, murmura le _Kamui _d'une voix doucereuse. Serre donc, tu en meurs d'envie...

Seïshiro continuait de le fixer avec haine. Il ressemblait à un dément, sa mâchoire tremblait imperceptiblement.

- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien, murmura Fuma. Mais fais-le... si tu t'en sens capable...

Il y eut quelques instants de silence complet, uniquement troublé par la rumeur de la ville et le bruit de la pluie.

Seïshiro poussa soudain un grognement et relâcha Fuma comme si son contact lui était soudain devenu insupportable.

De sardonique, le sourire du leader terrestre devint presque amical mais l'assassin ne le vit pas.

Il tournait le dos à Fuma à présent, le regard fixé sur la métropole à ses pieds mais ne paressant pas la voir pour autant.

Un tressaillement incontrôlable le parcourut soudain, il se passa une main sur le visage.

Fuma jugea le moment opportun pour s'éclipser et le temps d'un battement de cil, il avait disparu.

Seïshiro ne s'en aperçut même pas.

A suivre...

_Reviews ?yeux mouillés et lèvre inférieure tremblotante_

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais au moins, tous les gens concernés par l'amnésie de Subaru sont au courant à présent ! Et puis il rentre bientôt au Campus, ça promet déjà un peu plus d'animation, qui sait ce qui va encore lui tomber dessus... Gnîark, gnîark ! _

_En tout cas, avec l'apparition de ce cher Seïshiro, on sent déjà les prémices d'un joyeux bordel, nos pauvres Sceaux ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines !_

_Bisou à tou(te)s et encore merci de me lire !_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !!_

K21 

Les inévitables notes de l'auteur :

(1) J'ignore totalement la couleur des yeux de Fuma, gomen !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Churchyard : **Merciiiiiii ! Ce message m'a fait très plaisir, surtout quand tu m'as dis que tu aimais le chapitre 4 (j'étais pas très sûre de mon coup là…). Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Kazuza : **Merci pour cette review, je suis trop contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et les suivants tout autant !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre III 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

La porte était légèrement entrouverte, Kamui hésita un instant avant de jeter un œil dans l'embrasure.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Subaru observait avec un intérêt certain les allées et venues des élèves du Campus Clamp.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda finalement Kamui après quelques instants.

Subaru eut un léger sursaut et s'écarta de la fenêtre.

- … Oui.

Kamui poussa complètement la large porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce inondée de soleil.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'installer ?

L'exorciste secoua la tête en signe de négation et jeta un nouveau regard à l'extérieur.

- C'est grand…, murmura-t-il. C'est là que tu vas au lycée ?

- Oui.

Kamui se demanda un instant si il devait lui dire que Subaru y était lui même inscrit en tant qu'élève de fac mais décida que non. Le jeune homme semblait suffisamment désorienté comme ça. Et Sorata avait déjà dû en avertir Imonoyama.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, fit le jeune homme en se rappelant soudain le but de sa venue. J'étais venu te dire que… si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander… et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il avec précipitation.

Subaru le regarda, puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Kamui sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et contempla quelques instants Subaru qui regardait à nouveau au dehors, apparemment fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Ne sachant trop que faire, le plus jeune dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre lorsque la voix de Sorata le héla du premier étage :

- Kamui ! Descends, on va bientôt partir et tu n'as encore rien avalé ! Dépêche-toi !

L'interpellé hésita un instant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en classe. En fait, il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir, il voulait rester ici avec Subaru. Il était rentré au manoir la veille en fin d'après-midi en sa compagnie et celle de Sorata et avait fait ainsi connaissance avec les autres Dragons du Ciel et découvert cet univers qu'il avait oublié.

Peut-être que Sorata comprendrait…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant sursauter alors que le moine apparaissait dans l'encadrement.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Kamui. Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici ! Tu penseras à descendre j'espère !

Se tournant vers l'exorciste, son sourire s'élargit.

- Content de te voir réveillé ! Alors, bien dormi ?

Subaru acquiesça.

- Tu veux quelque chose à déjeuner ?

- Heu… je n'ais pas très faim pour le moment… mais merci quand même ! fit Subaru précipitamment, de peur de paraître impoli.

- C'est à toi de voir, répondit le moine. Mais n'oublis pas de te nourrir tout de même ! Et toi, tu viens avec moi ! fit-il en se saisissant du bras de Kamui pour l'entraîner à sa suite. A tout à l'heure et surtout, fais comme chez toi !

Subaru les salua et la porte se referma.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kamui se dégagea de la poigne du moine de Koya.

- Sorata, est-ce que je… ne pourrais pas rester ici aujourd'hui ?

- Et en quelle honneur ? demanda le sollicité avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire entendu. Ah, j'y suis ! Je me doutais que tu allais me demander ça à un moment où à un autre !

Kamui sentit une désagréable chaleur venir s'amasser dans ses joues.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais il n'est pas question que tu sèches les cours, même pour Subaru. Bien que je me doutes que ce soit une raison suffisante, continua le moine avec toujours ce sourire en coin qui acheva de faire ressembler Kamui à un tomate bien mûre.

- C'est bon, je te taquines ! s'exclama le plus grand. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne restera pas seul bien longtemps, Karen sera bientôt là !

Subaru descendit les grands escaliers de marbre.

Le manoir semblait désert, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois menant vers l'extérieur.

Il quitta l'enceinte du manoir et traversa les innombrables allées du campus, désertes à cette heure où la plupart des élèves se trouvaient enfermés dans leurs salles de classe.

Le campus était encore plus impressionnant que ce qu'il en avait aperçu de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Des arbres de toutes sortes poussaient à perte de vue et encadraient de larges allées de pierres.

Au loin, il apercevait les bâtiments scolaires qui étaient parfaitement proportionnés par rapport au complexe et à la hauteur des ambitions de leur directeur, c'est à dire gigantesques, impressionnants.

Il se demanda un instant combien d'élèves à la fois ce genre de bâtiment pouvait accueillir lorsque une bonne centaine des élèves en question envahirent les allées jusqu'ici tranquilles et silencieuses du parc.

Déboussolé, Subaru tenta de fuir vers un endroit moins fréquenté mais se heurta à une foule d'élèves peu encourageante.

Une voix plus forte que les autres, criant à son attention apparemment, parvint à ses oreilles.

- Sumeragi-san !

Une main lui attrapa le bras et l'extirpa du groupe.

Reprenant son souffle, Subaru baissa le regard vers son sauveur, un jeune homme blond à l'air enjoué. Les yeux bruns du garçon pétillaient de malice.

- Content de voir que vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital, Shiro me l'a appris ce matin ! s'exclama-t-il. Il sembla remarquer le bandage recouvrant son œil mort. En tout cas, je vois que ce n'était pas pour rien !

Subaru le fixait, mélange d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

- J'espérais que ça rende Shiro plus joyeux, vous l'auriez vu ces derniers jours, un vrai zombie ! Bien sûr, il a tout de même l'air d'aller mieux mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour vous, vous savez !

- Shiro, il s'agit bien de Kamui ? demanda Subaru, lui coupant la parole.

Le blond s'arrêta à l'instant.

- Bien sûr que je parle de Kamui ! fit-il, un peu surpris. Vous connaissez beaucoup de Shiro vous? Ce n'est pourtant pas un nom si courant…

Une autre voix retentit soudain, coupant court au bavardage du jeune homme.

- Subaru ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kamui accourut vers eux, essoufflé. Il se planta devant l'exorciste et le fixa de ses yeux mauves.

- Je… je regardais simplement, fit Subaru, sentant que le plus jeune désirait une explication. Il ne fallait pas ?

Kamui le regarda un instant, déconcerté puis souffla.

- Si, si, murmura-t-il. J'avais cru que… mais ce n'est pas important. Au fait, fit-il en se tournant vers son camarade. Je te présentes Keïchi Segawa, c'est un ami.

- Mais nous nous connaissons déjà ! s'exclama le-dit Keïchi, surpris.

Mais il le fut plus encore lorsque Subaru le salua, courtois, comme si ils venaient de se rencontrer.

- Je t'expliquerais, lui chuchota Kamui.

- Heu… d'accord, fit le blond en se grattant le crâne. Bon, moi je vais en permanence, on se retrouve à la pause ?

Kamui acquiesça et Keïchi s'éloigna en les saluant de la main.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller avec lui ? demanda l'exorciste une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Kamui, surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

A vrai dire, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Pourquoi aurait-il désiré rester avec Keïchi alors qu'il avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec Subaru ? Son état d'esprit devait se lire sur son visage car le magicien n'insista pas.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda finalement Kamui en sortant de ses pensées.

Il commença à avancer.

- Où allons-nous ?

Kamui nota l'emploi du « nous » et en ressentit un certain plaisir.

- C'est… un endroit que j'aime bien, fit-il en guise de réponse. Subaru sembla s'en contenter.

La première idée du lycéen avait été de l'emmener sur le lieu où le magicien l'aidait à faire ses devoirs jusqu'à avant son accident, avec l'espoir inavouable que l'endroit lui rappelle des souvenirs. Depuis l'annonce de son amnésie, il se raccrochait à n'importe quoi pour se rassurer et gardait l'illusion que sa mémoire reviendrait. Il essayait parfois inconsciemment de faire rejaillir des souvenirs enfouis avec des paroles, des gestes ou des lieux comme ce petit patio où Subaru et lui travaillaient auparavant.

- C'est joli ici, apprécia le magicien en regardant autour de lui, il prit place sur le banc.

Kamui refoula la déception qui commençait à lui nouer la gorge, s'installa courageusement face à Subaru et posa sa petite sacoche de cuir sur la table.

Spontanément, il commença à sortir ses manuels, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait ici avec l'amnésique.

Subaru le regarda faire un instant.

Il n'était pas aveugle aux efforts du garçon, le simple fait de l'avoir amené ici n'était pas innocent. Apparemment, la perte de sa mémoire l'attristait plus que tous les autres.

Il songea que Kamui et lui avait probablement été très proches avant, la tristesse qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme parlait d'elle-même. Il était possible qu'il ait tenté de stimuler sa mémoire en l'emmenant ici, lieu qui semblait lui être familier.

Subaru était désolé que cela n'ait pas provoquer une quelconque réaction, aussi décida-t-il de dire quelque chose, tout était préférable à ce regard de chiot abandonné que Kamui posait sur lui.

Voyant le lycéen sortir ses livres scolaires, il saisit l'occasion au vol.

- Ce sont tes cours ?

- Oui, fit le plus jeune en semblant recouvrer un semblant de vie.

- Tu as des devoirs à faire ?

Kamui hocha la tête.

- Des exercices en anglais et du japonais.

- Tu es bon en classe ?

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

- Pas tellement, concéda-t-il. D'ailleurs, Sorata m'aide souvent pour mes devoirs.

Subaru se rappela les avoir vu faire la veille.

- Mais le problème, c'est qu'il fait autant de fautes que moi, si ce n'est plus. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais mieux seul. Mais je ramasse souvent des mauvaises notes.

- Tu veux que j'essaye de t'aider moi ? demanda l'exorciste.

Kamui parut surpris puis une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Subaru supposa que sa proposition n'était pas si anodine qu'elle en avait l'air au premier abord.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, fit Kamui qui paressait plutôt enthousiaste. Mais… j'espère que ça ne te gênera pas.

- Au contraire, fit l'exorciste. Je n'ais rien à faire de mes journées et je pense que cela arrangera Sorata.

Kamui sourit.

- Fais moi voir tes exercices.

- Pfiouu ! souffla Kamui après un moment. Je ne penserais pas que ça irait si vite ! Mais ça me paraît beaucoup plus simple quand tu expliques.

Il se redressa et fixa Subaru.

- Tu t'es souvenu de tes cours ?

- Heu… pas vraiment, mais ça me paressait plutôt facile. Jusqu'où suis-je allé à l'école ?

Lui-même fut surpris de sa question. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait une information sur sa vie avant l'accident et cette constatation le plongea dans une profonde perplexité.

- Tu m'as dit avoir quitté l'école alors que tu étais à peu prés au même niveau que moi actuellement, lui apprit Kamui.

Subaru ne répondit pas. Le plus jeune se demanda un instant si c'était sa réponse ou sa propre question qui le troublait comme cela.

Le silence s'installa, au grand désarroi du leader céleste.

Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, son regard se posa sur le petit cendrier de plastique continuellement posé sur la table.

- En tout cas, tu ne fumes plus maintenant, commença-t-il, à défaut de trouver autre chose à dire.

Subaru sortit de ses pensées et regarda Kamui, surpris.

- Je fumais ?

- Oui. Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu en avais besoin si tu voulais vaincre le Sakura…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que ce qu'il venait de réaliser faisait lentement son chemin à l'intérieur de lui.

Bien entendu, il le savait, en théorie mais n'avait pas encore réfléchi à tout ce que cela représentait et impliquait, trop obnubilé qu'il était par ce que la perte de la mémoire de Subaru allait entraîner pour eux et signifiait pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Subaru pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de son amnésie, quelques jours plus tôt, la première chose qui l'avait frappé était qu'il était différent, de façon inexplicable, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce changement apparent qu'il ne pouvait définir avec précision.

Maintenant, il le voyait, c'était même si évident qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Son regard, le miroir de son âme, avait changé. Il s'était départi de cette constante et triste mélancolie, de cette haine, dissimulée mais pourtant bel et bien présente, de cette impression qu'il supportait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Et ce, pour la simple raison qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence du Sakurazukamori et de la façon dont l'assassin avait détruit sa vie, le plongeant dans l'enfer et la solitude pendant neuf longues années où Subaru, malgré son désir de vengeance, n'avait songé qu'à lui, et pour des raisons toutes autres que sa rancœur.

- De qui parlait-tu ? demanda soudain l'exorciste.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! s'exclama Kamui, sorti brutalement de ses pensées.

Se reprenant, il baissa les yeux vers son manuel d'anglais.

- De personne…, marmonna-t-il en espérant que Subaru ne pousse pas plus loin ses investigations.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'une voix connue ne s'élève juste derrière eux.

- Hé ! Shiro !!

Kamui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il se retourna et aperçut Keïchi.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ! s'exclama ce dernier en regardant Subaru en particulier, lequel le fixait avec un étonnement poli.

Le leader céleste avait envie de répondre par l'affirmative mais Keïchi lui souriait si gentiment qu'il n'en fit rien. Mais il se demanda un instant pourquoi le blond insistait toujours tant pour déjeuner avec lui. Kamui aurait préférer rester ici avec l'amnésique mais il n'avait à présent plus l'excuse de l'aide aux devoirs. Il se leva donc et rassembla ses livres. Puis il leva les yeux vers le médium.

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, murmura celui-ci.

Kamui sourit puis s'éloigna en compagnie de son camarade, après un petit signe de la main à Subaru.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à un petit banc dissimulé par un bosquet ombrageux, Keïchi meublant la conversation comme à son habitude, Kamui répondant distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dis Shiro… ?

Kamui, surpris, se rendit soudain compte que le jeune homme avait cessé son babillage et le dévisageait maintenant avec circonspection.

- Oui ?

- Si ça t'ennuyait que je déjeune avec toi tous les jours, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun en resta coi, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question !

- Heu… non, finit-il par répondre. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Keïchi en détournant les yeux. Tout à l'heure, tu ne semblais vraiment pas content que je vienne te chercher. Tu aurais peut-être préférer rester avec Sumeragi-san.

- Non, non, fit Kamui en ayant l'impression d'être sincère. Et puis de toutes façons, je crois que ça l'aurait dérangé…, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

Le blond sourit, un peu tristement et n'ajouta rien. Kamui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Bon, à part ça, fit Keïchi en retrouvant le sourire. Tu as apporté quoi à déjeuner ?

Le téléphone sonna.

Karen se saisit du combiné et l'approcha de son oreille.

- Manoir Imonoyama, j'écoute ?

Ce fut une voix de femme froide et sèche comme un rude hiver qui lui répondit.

- Bonjour. Pourrais-je parler à Subaru Sumeragi ?

La jeune femme se raidit.

- De la part de qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Annoncez-lui le douzième chef du clan Sumeragi. Je suis sa grand-mère.

Karen manqua de laisser tomber l'appareil.

- Heu…, balbutia-t-elle en se reprenant tant bien que mal. C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas commettre d'impolitesse.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil et la vieille femme finit par répondre, d'une voix agacée prouvant qu'elle la gratifiait d'un immense honneur en lui révélant la raison de son appel.

- J'ai du travail à lui confier, une affaire délicate. Êtes-vous l'un des sept Sceaux mademoiselle ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, un peu dérouté par ce brusque changement de conversation. Je m'appelle Karen Kasumi.

Nouveau silence. La jeune femme avait la vague idée de l'occuper en lui parlant mais elle ne se faisait que peu d'illusions : la grand-mère de Subaru ne semblait pas le genre à se laisser distraire par des propos anodins sur la pluie et le beau temps.

- Pourrais-je parler à mon petit-fils, je vous pris ?

- A vrai dire, il est absent et j'ignore où le trouver. Mais peut-être que…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Sorata et Arashi, de retour du lycée.

Karen se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et ceux-ci comprirent instantanément qu'il y avait un problème.

La femme rousse reprit le combiné et les deux jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille.

- Oui. Peut-être est-il chez lui, je ne possède pas son numéro mais… oui, d'accord. Au plaisir bien sûr ! Au revoir madame Sumeragi.

Sans jeter un regard au deux Dragons du Ciel, elle raccrocha lentement le combiné sur son socle.

- Elle va appeler chez lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sorata, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

- Oui, répondit Karen d'une voix sans timbre.

- On est mal, recommença le moine. Elle va forcément rappeler ici tôt ou tard et on ne pourra pas lui cacher éternellement ce qui est arrivé à Subaru !

Karen se posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- C'est évident, fit-elle, pensive. Et elle m'a dit que c'était pour lui donner du travail, une affaire délicate, ajouta-t-elle, reprenant les mots de la vieille femme.

Sorata soupira.

- Ça, le clan Sumeragi risque de traverser une période difficile mais pas moins que nous, c'est certain. Surtout qu'il ne peut plus se servir de la magie !

- Et nous ne lui avons pas parler de la Prophétie ou d'autres choses, acheva Arashi. Mais au fait, savez-vous où il est ?

Sorata la regarda et se gratta le crâne, semblant réfléchir. Karen prit la parole.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée.

- J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas quitté le Manoir seul…

Le moine fut interrompu par le grincement de la large porte de chêne.

Les trois jeunes gens firent volte face et leurs regards convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Ah, Kamui ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Subaru par hasard ?

Une voix basse s'éleva de dehors au moment où Kamui ouvrait la bouche.

- Je suis ici.

Il y eut un silence et celui-ci demeura jusqu'à ce que la porte ce fut refermer derrière le magicien.

- Où était-tu ? demanda Arashi en espérant ne pas avoir prit ce ton trop dur qui lui était pourtant coutumier et qui était celui qu'elle employait généralement pour s'adresser à Sorata, un mélange d'âpreté et d'indifférence qui semblait peiner le moine de Koya malgré sa bonne humeur et son optimisme apparent.

D'habitude, elle se fichait des sentiments que ses actions et paroles faisaient naître dans le cœur des gens mais depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à s'en soucier davantage.

La proximité des autres Sceaux avait dû aider et les paroles de la Miko d'Isé lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire.

« Tu rencontreras beaucoup de gens. Des gens qui auront de l'affection pour toi, d'autres qui te seront hostiles et aussi des gens qui t'aimeront. »

Lorsqu'elles avaient été prononcées, ces affirmations avaient jeté un grand trouble dans son esprit, trouble qui se semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. L'affection et l'amour était deux formes de sentiment bien distinctes, les autres Dragons du Ciel l'appréciaient-elle parce qu'elle se battait pour leur cause ou bien pour elle même ? N'étant pas expansive de nature, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la palette extraordinairement vaste des sentiments humains et manquait par conséquent d'expérience en la matière, elle ne parvenait pas à trancher et cette indécision constante l'empêchait de leur témoigner de la gentillesse ou même tout simplement de l'intérêt.

Même avec Sorata, surtout avec Sorata en vérité.

L'amour, le véritable, celui que le moine disait éprouver pour elle, n'avait toujours été qu'une suite de lettre sans signification, ou quelque chose de si grand et inconnu qu'il en prenait une dimension presque mystique.

Peut-être aurait-elle pu croire qu'il était sincère si il n'y avait pas eu cette « déclaration » pour le moins inhabituelle.

Comment pouvait-on choisir quelqu'un de cette façon pour la seule raison qu'un vieil halluciné lui avait un jour prédit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour une femme ?

Et les blagues ou remarques plus ou moins douteuses qu'il sortait à longueur de journée comme si tout cela n'était qu'une grosse farce et qu'elle ne comptait pas plus à ses yeux que comme le Sceau qu'elle était.

« Si les gens sensés m'aimer le feront de la même manière que lui, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de leur témoigner de l'affection ! » lui arrivait-il de penser parfois.

Mais avec Subaru, elle avait réagi différemment. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais elle se l'expliquait avec facilité.

Du fait de sa perte de mémoire, il n'était plus concerné par leur cause et elle était persuadée que Subaru les prenait pour des gens normaux, pas pour des « demi-dieux » luttant pour le salut de la terre.

Avant elle réagissait pareil avec lui qu'avec tous les autres mais maintenant… ce n'était plus la même chose. Il lui paressait beaucoup plus innocent, plus enfantin, il n'avait plus ce masque d'indifférence, il ne cachait plus ses émotions.

Si un jour, en se posant sur elle, son regard exprimait de l'affection, elle savait que ce ne serait pas feint.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser d'une quelconque manière car il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir l'aimer et l'apprécier comme elle désirait l'être.

Sincèrement.

- Je… j'étais allé me promener dans le parc, bredouilla Subaru, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui. Et j'ai rencontré Kamui…

- Il m'a aidé à faire mes devoirs ! s'exclama soudain Kamui avec précipitation.

- Tu… comment ?! fit Sorata. Tu veux dire que… tu t'es souvenu de tes cours ?

Subaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette question, elle était mot pour mot la même que celle de Kamui quelques heures auparavant.

- Je me suis beaucoup aidé de ses manuels scolaires mais j'avoue que les exercices m'ont parus plutôt faciles.

Rêvait-il ou bien le moine semblait déçu ? Peut-être voulait-il conserver sa place d'aide auprès de Kamui ou bien pensait-il que ses souvenirs revenaient en lui et regrettait finalement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Décidément, les gens qui se disaient ses amis avaient des réactions bien étranges mais après tout, comment leur en vouloir, ils avaient cru revoir un ami et s'étaient retrouver avec un quasi-inconnu. Malgré cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu énervé. Et de savoir que cette idée était des plus égoïstes ne faisait que renforcer son agacement.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas…, reconnu le jeune homme en observant les alentours.

Il se trouvait dans un immense champ d'herbe verte ondoyant sous une brise légère. Au dessus de lui, le ciel se teintait de bleu pâle alors que les dernières étoiles mouraient, cachées par la lumière beaucoup plus vive des premiers rayons du soleil qui commençait à apparaître à l'horizon.

Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois et aperçut au loin une petite butte, sur laquelle poussait un cerisier solitaire recouvert de feuilles vert tendre.

La silhouette gracieuse de l'arbre commençait à peine à se découper à contre-jour devant le soleil naissant et des rais de lumière filtraient faiblement à travers son feuillage dense.

- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais en tout cas, c'est très beau ! s'extasia la personne non loin de lui.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et la détailla un instant, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ son âge, aux cheveux d'ébène coupés courts, elle portait d'amples vêtements blancs et son regard émeraude pétillait de joie de vivre.

S'étirant, elle inspira avec délice et fourragea dans l'herbe de son pied nu.

- Cette herbe est vraiment douce ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et, sans préambule, elle s'y laissa tomber, les bras en croix, un air heureux sur le visage.

- On dirait un rêve…, murmura-t-elle après un instant d'écoute des petits pépiements d'oiseaux. Remarque, fit-elle en se redressant sur les coudes. C'en est sûrement un !

Elle se laissa retomber et caressa l'herbe du plat de la main. Bientôt, une petite coccinelle courrait entre ses doigts.

- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5 ! compta-t-elle à voix haute. 5 points, le nombre d'années dans lesquelles je célèbrerais mon mariage !

Perplexe, le jeune homme la fixait et finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme allongée.

Souriante, celle-ci souffla légèrement sur sa main et la petite bête rouge et noire s'envola dans le ciel mauve de l'aube.

Elle la regarda disparaître puis soupira de bien-être en tournant la tête vers lui.

- En tout cas, je te félicite ! Ton rêve est vraiment très agréable, Subaru !

L'interpellé sursauta.

- Comment connaît-tu mon nom ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! lança-t-elle. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela !

Elle se tut un instant puis reprit doucement, une note de tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant non plus à ce que tu ne me connaisses pas…

Subaru s'aperçut de la soudaine mélancolie qu'exprimait son visage et s'en sentit très malheureux, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Mais sa compagne retrouva bien vite le sourire. Son regard embrassa le paysage autour d'eux.

« Et dire que ce cerisier aurait dû être en fleurs… », ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux, léger et agréable. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Subaru.

Les genoux ramenés sous lui, il contemplait le ciel qui s'éclaircissait, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Un souffle balaya soudain le pré, faisant danser les innombrables brins d'herbes et les hautes feuilles de l'arbre.

La jeune femme se redressa et murmura :

- Le vent se lève… je vais m'en aller.

Déjà, elle s'était levée et commençait doucement à s'éloigner.

- Tu… tu t'en vas ? murmura Subaru. Où ?!

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse mais ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que… on pourra se revoir ? finit-il par demander, anxieux.

- J'adore cet endroit ! répondit-elle. Nous nous y retrouverons à nouveau, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle était à présent en lévitation dans les airs, suivant le tracé d'un chemin invisible qui montait vers les nuages cotonneux.

Alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître, Subaru sembla sortir d'une sorte de transe dans laquelle la scène l'avait plongé.

- Attends ! s'écria-t-il. Dis moi ton nom, s'il te plaît !

Elle s'évapora à cet instant alors que le soleil commençait déjà à réchauffer le corps du rêveur et envoyait des reflets d'argent sur cet océan de verdure.

Il flottait.

Dans de l'air, dans de l'eau, ailleurs…

Comment savoir avec les rêves ?

Lui-même avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus s'en soucier. Il ne sentait même pas le sol sous ses pieds, le haut et le bas étaient, comme le ciel et la terre, devenues des notions abstraites et sans sens.

Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, ni même tiède, tout était noir et nébuleux.

Etait-il aveugle, sourd ? Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se le demander… avant quand il ne voyait pas ses bras pâles pourtant tendus devant lui et n'entendait pas le battement de son propre cœur.

Mais le monde immatériel du sommeil et des songes faisait fi des lois élémentaires régissant le monde terrestre.

D'ailleurs, le pays des rêves lui était beaucoup plus familier et connu que celui des humains et il lui arrivait souvent de le préférer à l'autre.

Ici, il était capable de se mouvoir sans l'aide de personne et d'aller où bon lui semblait alors que, dans la « réalité », il était condamné à rester allongé dans un lit entouré d'épais rideaux de laissant filtrer aucune lumière et ne survivait que grâce à des dizaines de perfusions lui permettant de se nourrir.

Une onde traversa soudain l'espace, faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut des rides se formant dans une sorte de lac noir d'encre dont il pouvait maintenant distinguer la plénitude et l'immensité.

Comme une goutte d'eau tombant dans cette étendue liquide et calme, en brisant l'immobilité et l'ordonnance parfaite.

Mais cette surface plane et sombre redevint bientôt lisse comme un miroir.

Seulement, il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Comme en apesanteur, il descendit lentement et sentit soudain la surface dure comme de la pierre et froide comme la glace sous son pied nu. Il s'agenouilla sur le « sol » et, posant ses mains à plat devant lui, il se baissa jusqu'à laisser ses cheveux blonds balayer l'étendue glaciale.

Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide fixait obstinément le sol à présent comme si son seul regard avait le pouvoir de le faire fondre.

Durant un moment incalculable, il ne distingua rien mais bientôt, des formes et des couleurs apparurent, légèrement déformées par la glace sur laquelle il reposait.

Un immense pré où l'herbe verte ondoyait sous la brise, reflétant la lumière du soleil levant.

L'herbe était très fournie et paressait si douce… il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la fouler de son pied ou s'y allonger comme le faisaient le garçon et la fille là-bas, au pied de la butte.

Mais il lui était impossible de traverser cette barrière aussi dure et transparente que le verre, marquant la frontière entre ce rêve et lui. Comme toujours, il ne pourrait que le « lire »…

Ce rêve appartenait au jeune homme, l'un des sept Sceaux vraisemblablement, de sa prison de glace, il pouvait ressentir une importante concentration de pouvoirs.

Quant à la jeune femme, il comprit bien vite qu'elle faisait partie intégrante du songe.

Etait-ce une morte ? Oui, probablement bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de la reconnaître, ou même de la connaître tout court.

Ce qui étrangement, ne semblait pas être le cas pour elle.

Le vent se mit soudain à souffler avec plus de vigueur, bien que lui ne sente rien, la jeune femme se redressa et commença à s'éloigner, en lévitation dans les airs avant de disparaître complètement, se fondant dans les nuages.

Après son départ, son compagnon resta debout pendant un long moment, les yeux levés vers l'endroit de sa disparition.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'il put voir, bientôt le rêve se brouilla, s'effaça et reprit sa couleur originelle, celle qu'il voyait toujours, celle qui lui laissait tout imaginer, celle qui lui faisait sentir le poids de sa solitude.

Le noir.

Il avait l'impression de marcher sur une étendue d'eau liquide, des ondes se formaient sous ses pas.

Kakyo ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il était couché non loin de lui, ses cheveux blonds argent ramenés sur son visage et ses amples vêtements blancs déployés autour de son corps fin et pâle qui donnait l'impression qu'il se briserait à la moindre pression comme le cristal le plus pur.

Il regarda autour de lui puis baissa les yeux à l'endroit où l'image idyllique de la prairie s'effaçait définitivement.

Il releva la tête et regarda le liseur de rêve gisant comme mort par dessus ses petites lunettes de soleil.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Kakyo ne l'entendit pas.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le souleva de terre. Il sentit alors les mains fragiles et enfantines s'accrocher à son cou et le corps léger comme une plume se presser contre son torse.

Lentement, le leader terrestre s'agenouilla et le serra contre lui, comme il le faisait généralement à la sortie des rêves, pour le consoler ou le rassurer. Il était comme un petit enfant qui accueillait avec bonheur les bras protecteurs de sa mère après une nuit peuplée de cauchemars et de monstres terrifiants.

Mais ici, Fuma ne sentait pas son petit corps agité de soubresauts ou de sanglots étouffés, juste un apparent besoin de contact et de chaleur.

Les longs ongles de Kakyo s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son dos tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage pâle comme la lune dans le creux de son cou et que son corps entier se lovait contre son large torse.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le yumémi ne relève la tête et ne pose sur lui ses grands yeux bleus, presque transparents, reflétant comme toujours une infinie tristesse.

- L'un des Sceaux a rêvé, fit-il d'une voix épuisée.

- Qu'as tu vu Kakyo ? demanda Fuma d'un voix douce.

- Un champ d'herbe verte, murmura le liseur de rêve en se souvenant des reflets argentés dans cet marée de verdure et du soleil apparaissant au loin, derrière le cerisier. Il était avec une morte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas… qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Fuma ferma les yeux un instant , paressant réfléchir. Kakyo laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule, exténué.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit du rêve du treizième chef du clan Sumeragi, qui a récemment perdu la mémoire.

Le yumémi tressauta légèrement.

- Mais… alors… ?

- Il n'est plus capable de créer un kekkaï, son souhait a été emporté avec ses souvenirs.

Kakyo ne dit rien, se contentant de remuer ses pieds pensivement.

Un choc. Une pierre tombant dans ce lac si sombre et si tranquille qu'il en paraît recouvert de glace.

Fuma embrassa Kakyo sur le front et le remit doucement sur ses jambes, le liseur de rêve trembla sous le contact du sol froid et le départ soudain de la chaleur de l'Ange.

- A tout à l'heure, murmura ce dernier avec un doux sourire.

- Monsieur, monsieur !!

Une petite main le secouait, il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière éblouissante du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi l'aveugla un instant.

Il embrassa du regard la large place découverte de la galerie marchande d'Ebisu et la propriétaire de la main qui agitait son épaule, une petite fille avec des couettes.

- Si tu dors ici, tu vas attraper une insolation ! Et en plus, on ne sait jamais quand un tremblement de terre va se déclencher, il ne faut pas trop s'attarder !

Il sourit et se redressa.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?

- Oui !

A suivre…

Ouf ! Enfin la fin du chapitre 3 ! J'ai cru qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à temps celui-là ! 

Encore un chapitre pour rien, pas d'actions, aucune importance pour l'histoire mais bon… Faudra vous y habituez !

_Sinon, je sais que la scène avec la petite fille se passe aux alentours du volume 14 mais il y a eu pas mal de bouleversements question chronologie dans cette fic par rapport à la série, vu que Subaru est sorti de l'hôpital plus tôt, bien avant la destruction de Shinjuku. Donc j'espère ne pas froisser les puristes !_

_Et encore merci de me lire !_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_

_K21_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kazuza** Contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît toujours ! Mais ce chapitre était exceptionnellement long, les autres ne le seront pas autant (normalement !). Et pour ce qui est d'une nouvelle rencontre Subaru/ Seïshiro, c'est pour maintenant ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Roxane :** Rassure toi, il ne vont pas cacher ça bien longtemps à Lady Sumeragi, c'est l'affaire de quelques chapitres ! C'est sûr que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de lui dire dés le début mais enfin… et non, pas de remède miracle contre l'amnésie, ça serait trop simple ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Churchyard **: Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais bien compris que tu parlais de ce chapitre-ci, celui ou Seï-chan retrouve Subaru ! Alors je t'ais remercié pour celui-là ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre IV 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

_C'est dingue comme le simple fait d'avoir des lecteurs donne envie d'écrire la suite ! Je remercie donc chaleureusement Naëlle pour son gentil message et Karura pour ses encouragements ! _

« … je suis absent pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message après le bip, je vous rappellerais dés que possible. »

**Bip.**

- Subaru, vous êtes là, j'en suis sûre… répondez-moi.

Mais à l'autre bout du fil, il n'y avait toujours que le silence.

Elle soupira.

- Où êtes-vous, Subaru ? Répondez, je vous en conjure…

Mais il restait sourd à ses appels, il le restait toujours. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de son petit-fils…

- Je sais que vous êtes ici, décrochez ce téléphone !

Elle se rendit compte avec une légère inquiétude que sa voix, reflétant comme toujours son attitude et son maintien inébranlable, avait à peine tremblé.

Mais à peine, c'était déjà trop.

Il était probablement sorti, elle allait laisser un message avec le lieu où il devait se rendre pour son travail ainsi que des instructions particulières.

Comme d'habitude.

- Il s'agit d'une affaire importante, je désire que vous vous rendiez au village de Shukugawa (1), je vais vous indiquez l'adresse…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain pour dissimuler son trouble. Répondez-moi, je sais que vous êtes ici !

Mais son injonction fut sans effet, tout comme les précédentes.

Se reprenant, elle baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait en main, les coordonnées du client de son petit-fils.

Ces informations lui parurent soudain si futiles, tellement sans importance… elle sentit la colère l'envahir sans qu'elle put en déceler l'origine. Elle s'empêcha de justesse de déchirer la précieuse feuille sous l'effet de sa rage.

Pourquoi donc se sentait-elle si mal tout d'un coup, pourquoi cette conversation à sens unique la mettait-elle dans cet état ?!

Elle se détestait de s'abandonner ainsi à cette tristesse qui l'habitait pourtant depuis neuf longues années, de laisser ainsi ses émotions l'envahir même si personne ne pouvait la voir. Cette impuissance qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas posséder l'emplissait d'un mépris sans bornes pour sa propre personne.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser à cela même si il s'agissait également là d'un signe de faiblesse inacceptable.

Elle regarda à nouveau son feuillet et d'une voix égale, calme, posée, normale, ne trahissant en aucun cas son état d'esprit, elle dicta l'adresse, donna les instructions et se tut à nouveau.

C'était étrange, même si elle n'avait plus rien à dire ici, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à reposer le combiné et à retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Elle gardait malgré tout l'espoir d'entendre au bout de la ligne le bruit sec du téléphone qu'on décroche et que ce silence oppressant soit remplacé par la voix du jeune homme…

Mais elle espérait en vain, comme d'habitude.

- Subaru, je vous en supplie… prenez soin de vous…

Le combiné retomba sur son socle avec violence.

Le feu passa enfin au vert, faisant stopper net la longue file de voitures qui encombrait le boulevard, dans un concert de crissements de pneus et de coups de klaxons.

Les mains dans les poches, Subaru se dépêcha de traverser le passage piéton.

Décidément, il avait mal choisi son heure, songea-t-il une fois encore alors qu'il se frayait un chemin tant bien que mal au milieu d'une foule de plus en plus dense de travailleurs qui sortaient par centaines des immenses buildings et se faisait aspirer par les bouches de métro. Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière les bâtiments dont il ne parvenait même pas à voir le sommet sans en avoir le vertige

Il soupira. Cet endroit lui était décidément bien familier… pour la bonne raison qu'il était déjà passé par là un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il préférait ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il tournait en rond mais une chose était sûre, être perdu dans Tokyo à l'heure de pointe n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses, d'autant qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de sa sortie improvisée.

Et tous étaient plutôt du genre à rapidement se faire du souci pour lui, et tout particulièrement Kamui.

Ce jeune homme lui paressait vraiment des plus intriguant lorsqu'il y réfléchissait.

Il était clair que c'était celui que son amnésie semblait avoir le plus chamboulé. Bien entendu, les autres aussi en paraissaient ébranlés mais le cas du garçon aux yeux améthystes était encore différent. Il semblait vraiment être animé de sentiments particuliers à son égard, chose qu'il ne relevait pas chez les autres. A chaque fois que Kamui le voyait, son visage exprimait beaucoup de joie mais cette gaieté apparente était ternie par une pointe de mélancolique tristesse qui, bien que quasi indécelable, serrait le cœur de l'amnésique. Il lui semblait que Kamui attendait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Ou bien n'était plus en mesure de lui donner.

Les questions sur l'étrange comportement de l'adolescent étaient celles qui lui revenaient le plus souvent. Généralement, il ne questionnait jamais les autres sur ses vingt-cinq ans de vie partis en fumée, c'était souvent indépendamment de sa volonté qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses, comme cette ancienne habitude qu'il avait de fumer par exemple.

Voilà encore un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, il n'éprouvait pourtant jamais aucune gêne ou malaise lié au manque de nicotine malgré son arrêt brutal dû à son séjour à l'hôpital. Mais ce séjour avait-il été si court ?

Comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu'il ne se souvenait qu'à partir de son réveil ? Sa tentative de fuite qui semblait tant avoir choqué le personnel hospitalier ne s'était en aucun cas rappelée à sa mémoire, au point qu'il s'était demandé si ceux-ci n'affabulaient pas.

Il secoua la tête, sentant l'énervement le gagner. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur cela, il devait trouver un moyen de regagner le Campus.

Il n'avait pas de plan, aucun sou en poche pour prendre le métro mais peut-être trouverait-il une âme charitable qui consentirait à lui indiquer un chemin, songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui les hommes et les femmes pressés qui couraient en tous sens.

- Excusez-moi !

L'homme interpellé, un sémillant trentenaire à fines lunettes et chapeau de feutre enfoncé sur le crâne, s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, se demandant probablement si cet appel lui était destiné.

Décidant de lui-même que non, il reprit sa route sans plus tarder, laissant un Subaru interdit à quelques mètres de lui.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, l'exorciste avisa un homme à la carrure imposante passant prés de lui, il l'interpella aussitôt.

- Excusez-moi !

L'individu interrompit sa marche et baissa la tête vers l'amnésique, le fixant de ses petits yeux noirs.

- Pourriez vous m'indiquer un chemin pour le Campus Clamp, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme le dévisagea un instant sans mot dire puis sourit, révélant une dent en or sur le côté droit.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Subaru sentit un curieux mal-être l'envahir mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

Comme l'autre ne pipait mot, le jeune médium s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsque son vis-à-vis le coupa.

- Vous êtes perdu ?

Subaru avait envie de répondre que cela ne le concernait en rien mais répondit néanmoins, de peur de paraître impoli.

- Oui. C'est la première fois que je viens à Tokyo. Alors, pouvez vous m'indiquer… ?

Le sourire du personnage gagna encore quelques degrés.

- La première fois…, répéta-t-il d'un air pensif. Effectivement, cela arrive régulièrement quand on ne connaît pas l'endroit. Et puis Tokyo est une ville immense.

Il posa une main affable sur l'épaule de Subaru.

- Si vous le voulez, je peux vous y déposer, ma voiture n'est pas loin.

L'amnésique haussa un sourcil, étonné et légèrement méfiant devant tant d'altruisme.

- Je préférerais que vous m'expliquiez comment m'y rendre, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Vous êtes attendu ?

- Heu… oui.

- Dans ce cas, on ne vous y verra pas avant un moment, l'endroit que vous cherchez se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas le métro ?

- Je n'ais pas d'argent.

Subaru était perplexe devant les propos de l'homme. Avait-il donc parcouru tant de chemin en l'espace d'un après-midi, au point d'avoir traversé la capitale d'un bout à l'autre ? Il en doutait.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il de mauvaises idées quant aux intentions cachées derrière cette bienveillance, peut-être était-il tout simplement devenu paranoïaque ?

Le souvenir des autres s'affolant complètement lui revint soudainement en mémoire, il contempla encore un instant le personnage debout devant lui, dubitatif. Mais après tout, si il se tenait sur ses gardes, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

- D'accord, finit-il par répondre.

L'homme sourit et, faisant tinter une paire de clefs sortie de la poche de son pantalon, le guida jusqu'à une voiture grise et reluisante.

Subaru prit place sur le siège passager, claqua sa porte et la voiture ne tarda pas à démarrer.

Peu après, l'homme prit la parole, faisant sursauter Subaru qui avait jusque-là concentré son attention sur le paysage urbain défilant derrière la vitre.

- Au fait, quel âge avait-vous ?

- Vingt-cinq ans. Pourquoi ?

- C'est étonnant. Je vous en aurais donné dix-huit.

Devait-il prendre cela pour un compliment ? Il s'apprêtait à poser la question mais le conducteur répliqua sans préambule.

- Les jeunes hommes de moins de vingt ans étaient toujours les plus beaux que j'ai transporté dans cette voiture… Cette explication vous convainc-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

Mal à l'aise, Subaru ne prononça aucun mot et sentit soudain la main de son voisin effleurer son genou puis remonter sur sa cuisse. Il la repoussa d'un geste mais elle revint immédiatement à sa place.

- Pourriez-vous me lâcher ? somma-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison.

Estomaqué, l'amnésique ne répondit pas et s'aperçut soudain que le véhicule ralentissait, la voiture finit par se garer devant une petite aire de jeu déserte.

Le conducteur enclencha le frein à main d'un geste brusque. Subaru n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais une chose était sûre, il préférait cent fois continuer à pied, du moment qu'il quittait cette voiture.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière pour prendre la poudre d'escampette au plus vite mais l'homme ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

Refermant son poing sur le bras de Subaru au moment où celui-ci passait la porte, il lui fit prestement réintégrer le véhicule avant d'attirer le jeune homme à lui.

Paniqué, le médium se retrouva écrasé contre le torse massif du conducteur et tenta de se dégager, se débattant comme un beau diable bien que son agresseur fasse au moins le double de son poids.

D'un geste presque machinal, l'homme lui bloqua les bras et, saisissant ses deux poignets dans sa seule main droite, les leva au dessus de la tête de Subaru, plaquant rudement celui-ci contre le siège alors qu'il se débattait avec toute l'énergie que lui fournissait la panique.

Posant sur lui un regard que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de libidineux, l'homme se pencha vers l'amnésique prisonnier et murmura :

- Tu sais sûrement que ce serait bien plus agréable pour toi si tu te laissais faire.

Devant le regard qui se voulait haineux de sa victime, il eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout… Je sais comment apprivoiser les méchants garçons comme toi…

Une onde de peur fit vibrer le corps de l'exorciste, il sentit soudain la bouche répugnante de son tortionnaire se poser sur son cou.

- Allons, je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça…, l'entendit-il murmurer.

La portière s'ouvrit soudainement, avec une telle force qu'elle en parut arrachée de ses gonds.

-Comment savoir…, grinça une voix inconnue.

Un poing s'abattit brutalement sur le visage de son agresseur, manquant le sien de peu

et le nouveau venu empoigna l'homme par son manteau et le tira hors de la voiture.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir alors que les cris de douleur se mêlaient aux insultes et hurlements de rage.

Mais cela s'acheva si vite que Subaru n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir l'altercation. Il resta enfoncé dans son siége, comme paralysé. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne monte à la place du conducteur, ne claque la porte et ne fasse démarrer la voiture.

Subaru sentit soudain une peur panique l'envahir et il constata avec horreur que le véhicule avait déjà prit trop de vitesse pour qu'il puisse le quitter.

- Calme-toi, murmura soudain l'homme sans quitter la route des yeux. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?! s'écria Subaru, sentant une étrange colère le gagner et prendre le pas sur sa peur.

Il y eut un silence.

- … Il m'a semblé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… mais peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je te laisses aux mains de ce type après tout…, répondit le conducteur d'une voix si calme qu'elle en paraissait indifférente et désintéressée.

Malgré tout, son ton était doux, il inspirait confiance mais Subaru ne se départit pas de sa méfiance pour autant.

Profitant que son voisin était concentré sur la route, il détailla longuement ce singulier individu.

Les épaules aussi larges que le possesseur de la voiture qu'il conduisait, de nombreuses mèches noires lui tombant sur les yeux, eux-mêmes cachés par des lunettes de soleil, un grand manteau de tissu gris (2) lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Il dirigeait le véhicule d'une main sûre et calme, respirait la force brut et imposait le respect.

Portant soudain la main jusqu'à son visage, l'inconnu retira ses lunettes et tourna la tête vers Subaru.

Celui-ci eut un choc en constatant qu'il avait perdu un œil. Le droit, qui était d'un blanc laiteux, contrastait avec le gauche, couleur miel, qui le fixait avec intensité.

Presque inconsciemment, le médium porta la main à son propre œil droit, toujours recouvert par un bandage. Etait-ce un simple hasard… ? La voix du conducteur s'éleva :

- Dis moi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sa voix, polie et sans tonalité, avait quelque chose de désagréable. Subaru répondit néanmoins.

- Je n'en sais rien, fit-il, présumant que l'inconnu lui demandait de l'éclaircir sur les circonstances de l'accident.

Etrangement, son interlocuteur sembla se satisfaire de cette absence totale de réponse, il se contenta d'un « Tiens… ? » impersonnel en guise de commentaire, comme si il se fichait totalement de sa probable réponse et l'avait questionné uniquement par courtoisie. Ce qui après tout était peut-être le cas.

Le regard asymétrique de l'homme passait régulièrement de la route à Subaru, fixant celui-ci par le biais du rétroviseur.

- Je crois que ton problème est que tu fais confiance aux gens trop facilement. Pourtant, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, animé des meilleures intentions du monde…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix basse et calme, presque sur le ton de la conversation, comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel.

Subaru, lui, en resta coi. Il aurait pu être totalement interloqué par le culot dont l'homme ne manquait apparemment pas mais que l'inconnu sache tout cela de lui était, à son sens, beaucoup plus surprenant.

- …Comment savez-vous cela ? balbutia-t-il.

L'interpellé eut un sourire sans joie et continua de le regarder au travers du rétroviseur, occultant délibérément sa question.

L'amnésique ne put rien en tirer de plus. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que l'aura de l'inconnu avait changé, trop subtilement pour qu'il puisse comprendre en quoi, mais le malaise qu'il éprouvait en sa présence s'était soudain mué en angoisse.

Il s'aperçut soudain que la voiture avait stoppé. Surpris, il regarda au dehors et reconnut le large portail du Campus Clamp.

Médusé, il fixa un instant le conducteur qui, les yeux fermés en une expression détendue, allumait négligemment une cigarette sortie de la poche de son manteau.

Le médium se résigna à ne demander aucun détail quant à sa connaissance de sa destination, devinant que l'individu n'y répondrait pas.

Il le remercia donc et, ouvrant la portière, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une main le retint, agrippant son poignet.

Il eut un sursaut, rêvait-il ou bien l'histoire se répétait ? Si cet homme avait réellement les mêmes intentions que l'autre, lui n'aurait cette fois aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, lorsqu'il se retourna, l'individu souriait, légèrement moqueur.

- La prochaine fois que tu te promènes seul à Tokyo, évite de faire confiance à n'importe qui ainsi, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Alors fais attention, c'est une ville dangereuse….

Subaru, un peu désorienté, acquiesça, et quitta la voiture.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à démarrer et l'inconnu regarda l'exorciste pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Campus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fut hors de vue.

- Surtout en ce moment…, murmura-t-il pour lui même en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Assis au sommet d'un immeuble, les jambes pendant dans le vide et une glace au caramel recouverte d'éclats de chocolat (3) encore intacte à la main, Fuma regarda la voiture grise s'éloigner en direction du centre-ville et finalement disparaître au détour d'un boulevard.

Il eut un petit sourire de tendre tristesse.

- Qui eut pensé que tu étais si maladroit pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas la mort, Seïshiro…

Kamui monta rapidement les marches et poussa la lourde porte de l'entrée principale du Manoir. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser tomber son sac que Karen s'était précipitée sur lui.

- Kamui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une légère panique dans la voix. Tu n'aurais pas vu Subaru ?!

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescent. Il n'est pas ici ? 

- Non. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il avait déjà disparu. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

- … oui. Il est venu m'aider pour mes devoirs et après il est parti. Je pensais qu'il était revenu ici… Karen se posa sa main sur sa bouche, considérant ce que venait de lui dire son jeune leader. 

- J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas quitté le Campus… qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver seul dans Tokyo…

Kamui ne répondit rien et, laissant tomber son cartable, il fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte. 

- Où vas-tu ? s'exclama la jeune femme rousse en le voyant sortir sur le perron.

- Je vais le chercher. - Mais… comment veux-tu… - Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? - Je suis arrivé ici en début d'après-midi, il avait déjà disparu. Le lycéen hocha la tête et sortit. 

- Shiro !!

Kamui se retourna et aperçut Keïchi accourir vers lui. 

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de l'envoyer balader, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre le blond lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il était beaucoup plus important de rechercher Subaru.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi ?

- Je l'étais, répondit Kamui en essayant de ne pas laisser l'énervement le gagner. Mais Subaru a disparu, je suis à sa recherche. 

- Sumeragi-san ? Je l'ais vu tout à l'heure en allant en classe, il sortait du Campus.

Le leader céleste eut un sursaut et fixa son ami avec des yeux ronds, hésitant de la marche à suivre. Devait-il l'embrasser pour lui avoir révéler qu'il ne se trouvait plus au Campus ou lui envoyer une gifle pour ne l'avoir laissé sortir ?

Il dépassa soudain Keïchi et se précipita vers la sortie. 

- Shiro, où vas-tu ?! s'exclama le blond en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Merci Keïchi ! A demain, en cours ! 

Assise dans un des fauteuils du salon du Manoir, Karen rongeait son frein. Ne pouvant plus demeurer ainsi, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle tapota légèrement la vitre d'un doigt nerveux puis se retourna et resta debout un moment sans savoir quoi faire car il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner s'asseoir.

Elle ne préférait pas penser à ce qui pouvait arriver à Subaru si il était effectivement sorti seul dans Tokyo. Et dire qu'elle avait été assez idiote pour laisser Kamui partir à sa recherche.

Elle frissonna. Même si les 7 Anges n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis la destruction du kekkaï d'Ikebukuro, ils rôdaient assurément toujours dans les environs. Et pourraient sans aucun problème profiter de la présente vulnérabilité du médium.

Mais une question lui revenait fréquemment en tête, se pouvait-il que leurs ennemis aient déjà eu vent de leur mésaventure ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, ceux-ci étaient pleins de ressources mais si c'était le cas, il était probable qu'ils le laisserait passer son chemin sans encombre, elle devait le reconnaître, les Dragons de la Terre possédaient trop de sens de l'honneur pour s'attaquer à Subaru alors que celui-ci était vulnérable.

Cela la rassura quelque peu mais si ce n'était pas le cas, l'exorciste était perdu, sans aucune chance de secours car, incapable de créer un kekkaï, ses amis ne pouvaient le localiser et, en admettant qu'ils parviennent sur les lieux du combat, il serait certainement déjà trop tard…

D'un geste nerveux, elle consulta sa montre. Et eut un faible sourire en se souvenant que Seïichiro ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Le journaliste, pourtant peu enclin à faire des heures supplémentaires, ne sortait jamais très tôt de son lieu de travail et, de ce fait, ne se montrait que rarement au Campus. Mais aujourd'hui, il leur avait promis de passer, peu de temps bien entendu, afin de rendre compte de la situation. Puis il repartirait s'occuper de sa famille.

Elle soupira. Quelque part, elle enviait le maître du vent, d'avoir une vie si stable malgré sa condition de Dragon du Ciel. Il arrivait parfois à la jeune femme de se demander comment aurait été sa vie si elle avait eu une vraie famille, comme son coéquipier.

Peut-être aurait-elle eu quelqu'un pour se soucier de son sort au moins…

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à de sombres pensées comme cela lui arrivait souvent avant de rencontrer les autres Sceaux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et les voix de Sorata, Arashi ainsi que Yuzuriha lui parvinrent dans le hall. Elle se leva brusquement et les rejoignit.

- Bonjour Karen ! la salua le moine. Kamui n'est pas encore là ? Il m'avait pourtant dis qu'il finissait tôt aujourd'hui. et Subaru ?

- Subaru a disparu. Kamui est parti à sa recherche. 

Sorata resta un instant interdit.

- Quel idiot ! s'écria le moine. Si encore ils n'avaient pas quitté le Campus !

- Si c'était le cas, ils seraient déjà là depuis longtemps, constata Arashi avec fatalité. Que faisons-nous ?

- C'est pas bon tout ça ! s'exclama Sorata. A par attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est attendre ! Si d'aventure Kamui se faisait attaquer, nous n'aurions aucun mal à le localiser mais quant à Subaru…

- Peut-être Kamui aura-t-il eu de la chance, qui sait…, murmura la collégienne.

- Mais avec des « Qui sait », on peut aller très loin, c'est là le problème ! répliqua la maîtresse du feu.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Kamui ?! s'écria le jeune moine en se retournant.

Mais ce ne fût pas lui qui répondit.

Kamui bondissait d'immeuble en immeuble, ressassant de sombres pensées. Subaru était introuvable, il avait ratissé la ville à la recherche de l'amnésique mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami.

Le jeune garçon accéléra l'allure, espérant que le vent qui lui fouettait le visage emmène avec lui ses idées noires. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Subaru risquait seul à Tokyo, surtout maintenant que le soleil avait totalement disparu derrière les buildings.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Tout au long de cet après-midi de recherches infructueuses, il avait sans cesse craint de tourner au coin d'une rue et d'apercevoir une ambulance, toutes sirènes hurlantes, amenant le corps inerte de l'exorciste.

Rien de tel ne s'était produit mais l'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, comme un étau de métal.

Si par malheur, Subaru avait croisé le chemin d'un Dragon de la Terre…

Le Campus était en vue. Kamui arrêta sa course au sommet d'un édifice, ce qui lui permit d'admirer un instant ce morceau de la baie de Tokyo, et l'espace en forme d'étoile à cinq branches que formait le quartier général des Sceaux.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver Subaru, là-bas…

Subaru entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kamui s'avancer vers lui. Il se leva et ouvrit la bouche et sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et un corps se presser contre le sien.

Kamui s'écarta brusquement, le rouge aux joues alors que les autres pénétraient dans la pièce.

Faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de la teinte plus qu'écarlate du visage de son jeune leader, Yuzuriha prit la parole :

- Subaru est revenu il y a à peu prés 2 minutes. Avec de la chance, vous vous seriez croisés à l'entrée du Campus…

Elle souriait, pour tenter d'adoucir l'atmosphère mais celle-ci était trop lourde pour souffrir une quelconque plaisanterie. Elle ne saurait dire quel était le sentiment qui dominait dans le groupe. Elle sentait de la gêne émaner de Subaru bien que son visage demeurât sans expression.

Kamui, au contraire, baissait les yeux et ne s'était toujours pas départi de sa rougeur, qui ne devait d'ailleurs pas être dû qu'aux regards qu'il sentait braqués sur lui.

Ce fut Subaru qui brisa le silence qui semblait lui peser d'autant plus qu'il en était en partie la cause.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi interdit de quitter le Campus, personne ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet et… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais ne dites rien à Kamui, il n'est en aucun cas responsable!

L'adolescent leva un regard étonné autant que courroucé sur Subaru mais celui-ci lui enjoignit discrètement de se taire.

Etonnement, Sorata sembla se détendre soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il eut un petit soupir.

- Non, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que si Subaru avait songé à en parler, jamais aucun d'eux n'auraient accepté.

Il s'approcha et contempla Subaru de pied en cap avant de sourire.

- Bon, au moins, il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux, c'est déjà ça !

Ce fût à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Seïishiro et que les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent être un peu moins le centre des toutes les attentions.

Subaru, quant à lui, était perplexe, à les entendre il avait dit qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il n'ait rencontrer le chemin de quelques monstres. Mais ses compagnons ne s'en inquiétaient que pour lui, tous avaient le droit d'aller et venir comme bon leur semblait.

Il se promit de les interroger sur cet étrange état de fait et de remercier Kamui de s'inquiéter autant pour lui…

En attendant, il était décidé à ne révéler aucun des détails de sa virée. Il ne s'était jamais perdu, n'avait jamais croisé le chemin d'un violeur et ne s'était jamais fait sauver par un homme étrange qui semblait connaître beaucoup de choses de lui… même si cela l'intriguait au plus au point.

Kamui, de son côté, observait l'exorciste du coin de l'œil. Même si il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Subaru depuis leur retour au Manoir, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose qu'il avait volontairement tu. Il croisa le regard de Sorata et ne put que constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qu'il ne voulait révéler ?

_**A suivre**_… 

_Ouf, il est fini ! Ce chapitre m'a pris la tête à un point qu'il est difficile de concevoir (au point d'en avoir raté la MAJ!), surtout la scène de l'arrivée de Seïshiro ! J'en avais écrit au moins 4 versions différentes, imaginé un nombre incalculable et aucune ne me plaisait. Bon, j'ai fini par choisir celle-ci mais je ne suis pas satisfaite pour autant. En bref, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas (du tout) mais si vous l'avez aimé (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !_

_Pleins de bisous et encore merci de me lire !_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (en espérant qu'il ne me prendra pas deux mois!) !_

_K21_

Les inévitables notes de l'auteur :

(1) Village cher à Amélie Nothomb dans son livre _Métaphysiques des tubes _(l'une de mes Bibles !).

(2) Ça change un peu (même si c'est moins classe, je vous l'accorde).

(3) J'avais envie d'écrire ça (et pourtant, je déteste le caramel)!


	6. Chapitre 5

Réponses aux reviews :

**Roxane **: Hello, voilà cette fois-ci un chapitre que, j'espère, tu n'as pas encore lu ! Et, oui, Subaru est bel et bien amnésique, rien ne le fait se « réveiller », pas même l'intervention musclée de Seïshiro ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu, pourvu que tu aimes celui-ci également !

**Mélusine** : Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! Et puis bon… pour ce qui est de la question officieuse « Mais avec qui Subaru va-t-il finir ?!! », c'est secret-défense !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Titre : L'absent- chapitre V_

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, tant il avait sombré rapidement après s'être affalé sur son lit.

Il ne s'était même pas déshabillé avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas et de se rouler en boule entre les draps.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il s'était lui-même surpris à penser à Kamui en gravissant les escaliers.

Le lycéen était décidément un garçon adorable et semblait vraiment l'aimer. Une fois de plus, il s'était interrogé sur les sentiments qu'ils avaient dû partager pour que l'adolescent soit attaché à lui de la sorte car il l'avait longuement observé durant le dîner et après, lorsque Kamui était venu lui parler dans sa chambre.

Malgré le fait que le garçon soit aussi gentil et sympathique envers lui et les autres, il était, du moins lui semblait-il, beaucoup plus distant que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui.

Il paressait alors beaucoup plus prompt à sourire et à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments.

Il devait se sentir en sécurité avec lui, et semblait avoir très envie de se confier, sans oser le faire pour autant.

Réaction que Subaru comprenait parfaitement maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait : il ignorait tout des relations qu'ils avaient partagés avant son accident, il était apparu comme un inconnu aux yeux de l'adolescent, ce qui expliquait son apparente réticence.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé comprendre ce qui tourmentait le jeune lycéen. Il n'était pas dupe, Kamui n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Ses yeux lavande reflétaient la tristesse et le désarroi de ceux qui ont vu l'horreur du monde de prés. De trop prés même. Une expression qu'on ne devrait jamais voir chez un garçon de 16 ans à peine.

Il semblait toujours en proie à une détresse immense qui donnait l'impression qu'il souriait et riait uniquement pour faire bonne figure devant les autres, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher (en tout cas entièrement) même lorsqu'il était heureux et qui paressait peser atrocement sur ses épaules.

Subaru aurait voulu connaître le pourquoi d'un tel désespoir, il se mettait à espérer qu'un jour, Kamui lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler les tourments qui le rongeaient. La parole avait un pouvoir si libérateur…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

C'était elle, la jeune femme qui marchait dans ses rêves. Et tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut que l'obscurité avait laissé la place au paysage idyllique qu'il connaissait bien, à la différence cette fois-ci que le soleil était haut dans le ciel vide de tout nuage, d'un bleu si beau qu'il semblait peint à l'aquarelle.

Il se retourna. L'arbre était toujours là, surplombant le pré dont les brins d'herbe ondulaient toujours sous une légère brise et étincelaient sous le soleil comme autant d'un océan de bijoux.

Deux bras enserrèrent soudain son cou et il sentit le contact humide des lèvres de sa compagne sur sa joue.

- Je suis si contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle le lâcha. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Et ton rêve est toujours aussi beau ! Quel endroit de choix pour un rendez-vous !

Elle sautillait sur place, esquissait de petits pas chassés, apparemment des plus joyeuses.

Subaru la regardait, souriant. Elle portait toujours ses mêmes amples habits blancs, ses cheveux ébènes à peine plus longs que les siens étaient en désordre, ses yeux si semblables aux siens riaient autant que sa bouche.

Elle avait la même taille que lui, les mêmes petites fossettes au creux des joues, ce même petit grain de beauté là, sur la nuque, dissimulé par quelques cheveux fous…

Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir magique qui lui montrerait sa version féminine.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Subaru, murmura la jeune femme.

Il sursauta. Elle s'approcha et se posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'avais posé la nuit dernière ? Je veux bien te révéler la réponse…

Elle s'approcha encore et murmura, au creux de son oreille :

- Hokuto.

Puis s'éloignant, elle lança, enjouée :

- C'est beaucoup plus agréable de dialoguer avec une personne lorsqu'on peut la nommer, n'est-ce pas ?

Subaru, d'abord surpris, se sentit soudain joyeux. Oui, c'était effectivement beaucoup mieux.

Hokuto s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et levant les yeux vers lui, elle rajouta malicieusement :

- Quant à mon nom de famille, c'est un secret-défense ! De toute façon, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt…

Subaru avait envie de demander pourquoi.

- Mais…, commença-t-il finalement. Existes-tu véritablement ?

Hokuto parut étonnée et Subaru se tut.

- Evidement ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On aurait dit que tu en doutais !

- C'est juste que… je ne t'ais jamais vu au Campus ou ailleurs…, balbutia le rêveur, un peu gêné.

Hokuto sourit largement.

- Non, tu as raison de te demander cela ! Comment pourrais tu croire à l'existence d'une fille que tu connais à peine simplement en l'ayant vu dans tes rêves ! Mais je peux néanmoins t'affirmer que j'ai réellement vécue !

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais vu, que jamais personne ne m'ait parlé de toi.

Hokuto soupira tristement et détourna les yeux.

- C'est normal, murmura-t-elle. Je suis morte.

La stridente sonnerie annonçant que le dernier cours de la journée touchait à sa fin retentit, lui vrillant les oreilles d'une façon presque agréable.

Prestement, il referma son livre et son classeur de mathématique, les fourra sans douceur dans sa sacoche, se leva et gagna la sortie, la perspective d'une soirée de travail gâchant en partie la joie d'en avoir fini avec une longue journée de classe.

Il songea alors à Subaru, qui acceptait si gentiment de l'aider chaque soir ou presque. Les compensations font oublier les petites souffrances, comme disait le proverbe.

Cette pensée l'aida à se sentir un peu plus léger et il dévala les escaliers en compagnie d'une foule dense d'élèves heureux tout comme lui d'en avoir terminé et quitta d'un bon pas le bâtiment des sciences, appréciant le contact de l'air frais sur sa peau réchauffé par le chauffage de la salle.

Il sonda rapidement les alentours, à la recherche hypothétique de Sorata ou Arashi. Le moine d'Osaka était aisément reconnaissable à sa haute taille, au contraire du leader céleste que la plupart des élèves de seconde dépassaient d'une tête (1).

Ce fut alors qu'il avisa un jeune homme plus grand que les autres qu'il voyait également inspecter l'endroit bondé à la recherche visible de quelqu'un.

Il plissa les yeux et se figea. Peut-être avait-il mal vu… mais non, c'était bien Subaru.

Il eut un sourire, agita le bras aussi haut qu'il le put avant de se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule pour le rejoindre.

Le médium, le voyant accourir vers lui, sourit.

- Bonjour Subaru ! commença Kamui, un peu essoufflé. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais venir me chercher…

L'instant suivant, il se morigéna. Peut-être n'étais-ce pas lui que l'amnésique était venu retrouver, il était probablement prétentieux de penser cela.

Mais Subaru lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Je me suis dit que comme je n'avais pas pu te voir ce midi, je viendrais te chercher. Et puis… il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

Le lycéen, surpris, le dévisagea longuement, sans se rendre compte que le rythme de son palpitant s'était légèrement accéléré.

Subaru était venu pour lui parler, à lui, tout seul. Le souvenir de sa mauvaise après-midi fut aussitôt effacé alors qu'il s'exclamait, sans même chercher à cacher sa joie :

- D'accord ! Où veux-tu aller ?

- Heu… au petit kiosque, tu veux bien ? demanda Subaru, qui malgré son hésitation, semblait avoir déjà réfléchi à cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre autour de la petite table en bois.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Kamui après un petit instant de silence, entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

Subaru, qui semblait jusque là avoir trouver un formidable intérêt pour les rainures du bois, leva les yeux pour fixer son vis-à-vis.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Il voyait Kamui le regarder avec attention mais Subaru ne distingua aucune forme d'impatience dans son attitude.

Il paressait décidé à lui consacrer autant de temps qu'il le désirait.

- J'avais envie de te parler…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait effectivement dire à Kamui. Car après tout, c'était peut-être stupide de souhaiter discuter de cela mais il avait très envie de savoir. Et puis l'adolescent semblait le connaître si bien…

- Je fais souvent des rêves étranges, en ce moment, fit-il, reprenant sa phrase là où il l'avait laissé. Et j'y vois toujours une jeune femme, toujours la même. Elle me parle, elle laisse des énigmes derrière elle.

Kamui écoutait avec attention, encourageant par son silence Subaru à continuer.

- La nuit dernière, elle m'a révélé son nom et… qu'elle était morte.

Il butta légèrement sur le dernier mot mais se reprit.

- Dés que je l'ais vu, j'ai su qu'elle me connaissait avant. Et il m'a semblé presque impensable de ne pas la reconnaître, et ça m'attriste…

Son regard jade avait rencontré celui du jeune leader céleste et celui-ci y lut une silencieuse supplication.

- J'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agit, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me renseigner…

Kamui ne répondit pas immédiatement mais il savait, il connaissait l'identité de cette personne, bien que lui-même ne l'ait jamais rencontré.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette rencontre unilatérale, celle qui s'était déroulée au fond de son cœur torturé, alors que Subaru était venu le sauver de la folie. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait put connaître un peu le passé de cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu. Et en se réveillant et découvrant le visage épuisé de Subaru penché sur lui, il avait eu l'agréable impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé une personne chère disparue depuis des années.

Il eut un imperceptible soupir, tout cela lui semblait si loin à présent.

Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'une impulsion soudaine l'en empêcha.

- D'accord, fit-il. Mais… pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi ?

Subaru parut surpris mais répondit néanmoins.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. Ça m'a parut logique de t'en parler à toi, je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchi à vrai dire. Comparé aux autres, tu es celui qui semble me connaître le mieux. De fond en comble même, ajouta-t-il. Je doute d'avoir été ami avec toi comme j'ai pu l'être avec Sorata ou Yuzuriha.

Se taisant, il constata avec stupéfaction que Kamui rougissait.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ?

Kamui releva brusquement la tête et tenta autant qu'il le put d'éviter de le regarder.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas…, murmura le jeune homme avec embarras.

Subaru jugea bon de ne pas insister.

Il y eut un court silence puis Kamui se redressa et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Pourrais-tu me dire son nom ?

- Hokuto, le renseigna Subaru d'une voix neutre.

- Hokuto…, répéta le lycéen d'un air pensif bien qu'en réalité, tout soit très clair dans sa tête. Seulement, quelque chose l'empêchait d'en faire part au médium.

En effet, comment lui parler de sa sœur sans évoquer son assassin, le Sakurazukamori ?

Pour une raison obscure, il ne voulait pas parler du gardien du Cerisier au médium, même si cela revenait à lui cacher la principale clef de son existence.

Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui raconter comment cet homme avait piétiné sa vie comme ces cadavres dont il nourrissait l'Arbre millénaire mais il ne pouvait malgré tout pas lui mentir en lui assurant qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Subaru s'était adressé à lui en espérant qu'il l'aiderait à déchirer ce voile de mystère entourant sa vie passée, il aurait après tout très bien pu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, même si eux auraient été incapables de le renseigner.

Subaru lui faisait confiance. Et il ne voulait pas trahir cette confiance.

- Elle s'appelait Hokuto Sumeragi, fit-il. C'était ta sœur.

- Ma sœur ?! s'exclama l'exorciste, incrédule.

- Jumelle, précisa Kamui.

Subaru ne dit rien. A la lumière de la révélation du jeune homme, c'était vrai que ça ressemblance physique avec la jeune femme était des plus troublante maintenant qu'il y songeait. Cependant, une question le taraudait mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il hésitait à la poser. Etrangement, Kamui semblait s'en douter car il détourna les yeux au moment où le médium se pencha sur lui.

- Kamui, dis moi… de quoi est-elle morte ?

L'interpellé tressaillit, il avait redouté cette question, bien qu'elle fut immanquable.

- Elle a été assassinée.

Lui même n'en revint pas de la froideur avec laquelle il avait révélé cela.

L'espace d'un instant, il vit le regard du médium s'assombrir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui mais il ne le voyait pas pour autant. Un frisson le traversa, ce regard vide et inexpressif lui faisait peur.

Subaru ne disait toujours rien et le lycéen, tendu comme un arc, attendait et redoutait la question qui allait suivre. Car elle viendrait, c'était inévitable.

Et pourtant, Subaru se taisait.

- Kamui…, commença-t-il soudain.

- Je n'en sais rien !! s'écria soudain l'adolescent en réponse à cette question muette. Je ne sais pas qui l'a tué ! Je ne peux pas te répondre…

Sa voix s'apaisa soudain et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était levé et s'était penché sur Subaru, ses mains à plat sur la table de pierre.

Le visage de l'exorciste exprimait la plus totale stupéfaction et Kamui, piteux, finit par se rasseoir.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Subaru ave gentillesse.

C'est vrai que la réaction pour le moins violente du lycéen l'avait surpris mais il se l'était déjà expliqué avec facilité : Kamui avait probablement connu Hokuto de son vivant et le fait de n'avoir jamais su qui était son assassin l'avait sans doute profondément marqué.

Peut-être même qu'il paressait tant l'aimer parce qu'il reconnaissait la jeune femme en lui…

- Tu la connaissais bien, Hokuto ?

A cette question, Kamui sursauta.

- Euh… c'est à dire que…, balbutia-t-il, embarrassé. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il connaissait effectivement la sœur défunte de Subaru, mais sans l'avoir rencontré une seule fois.

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je la connaissais surtout par toi, répondit-il, ce qui, après tout, était la vérité nue.

- Ah bon, fit éloquemment Subaru. Cette explication venait de faire s'effondrer toute sa théorie.

Kamui était décidément un jeune homme bien curieux.

Hôtel de Ville, quartier de Shinjuku (2) 18 h 09…

J'en ais assez. Je me sens seul. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'est pas venue ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas dire si cela fait 5 minutes ou 10 ans qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir. Elle me manque. Je serais tellement plus content si elle était là mais on dirait qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Si elle était contente d'être avec moi, si j'étais vraiment son meilleur et son seul ami comme elle me le susurre si souvent, alors pourquoi m'abandonne-t-elle ?

Est-ce parce qu'elle préfère être avec lui ? Et si elle préfère être avec lui, ça veut dire qu'il est mieux que moi ?

En tout cas, je ne l'aime pas, celui-là. Avant, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. Mon univers se résumait à elle, à sa peau, au son de sa voix. Mais un jour, je l'ais vu me quitter et partir avec lui, en me laissant terminer seul ce que nous avions commencé.

Qu'elle me quitte, c'est toujours douloureux et je ne le supporte qu'en sachant qu'elle va revenir le lendemain. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne vient plus me voir. Trop longtemps pour moi. Je me sens presque triste. Je me sens si vide quand elle n'est pas là, avec moi.

Pourquoi le préfèrerait-elle, lui ? Peut-être que je ne lui plaît plus. Est-ce qu'elle délaisse ainsi tout ce qui l'ennuie ? L'oubliera-t-elle lorsqu'il ne l'amusera plus ?

Non, elle ne m'a pas oublié. Elle me l'a dit qu'elle m'aime. Plus d'une fois. Mais c'était il y a combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ais plus aucune notion du temps depuis qu'elle est partie. Elle est la seule chose qui rythme mes journées. Et je l'aime trop pour qu'elle m'abandonne.

J'aimerais bien lui dire de revenir, que je m'ennuie, qu'elle me manque. Mais elle ne le comprendrait pas, même si elle est la seule qui puisse me comprendre vraiment.

J'aimerais bien le tuer, lui, et lui faire mal, pour qu'elle le laisse et qu'elle revienne. Que ça redevienne comme avant, quand on se ressemblait tellement, quand elle était mon unique amie et que j'étais son unique compagnon.

J'en ais assez, je me sens seul.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'est pas venue ?

- Tu reprendras bien encore un peu de thé, Satsuki ?

La jeune fille tendit sa tasse vide avec un sourire et Yuto y versa un peu du liquide brûlant. Elle le remercia et porta le récipient à ses lèvres.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus été voir Beast, non ?

Satsuki leva vers le jeune homme blond un regard surpris.

- Bientôt deux jours, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… je pensais que peut-être, il s'ennuyait tout seul.

De plus en plus étonnée, elle reposa sa tasse sur la petite soucoupe qu'elle tenait en main.

- Pourquoi donc Beast s'ennuierait-il ? Il ne connaît pas la solitude, c'est une erreur que de lui prêter des sentiments humains.

- Pourtant, tu lui parles toi. Ne te réponds-t-il pas, à sa manière ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est différent. Je suis sa récréation de quelques heures par jour, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attaché à moins au point de se sentir seul.

Yuto l'écoutait, jouant distraitement à faire monter et descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il finalement. Je dis peut-être une bêtise mais il a vraiment l'air de t'adorer. Peut-être est-il même jaloux lorsqu'il te voie avec moi.

- Non. C'est idiot ce que tu dis ! répliqua la brune avec mauvaise humeur, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

- Parce que tu passe plus de temps en ma compagnie qu'avec lui, murmura le dandy blond avec emphase.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…, trancha la jeune fille brune tout en portant à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle exhala un profond soupir et un long frisson secoua son corps.

Elle remonta le fin drap de coton sur son buste en tremblant et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même, tentant de conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

Elle leva la tête et contempla quelques secondes le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace placée en face de son immense lit à baldaquin. L'image d'un femme malade, clouée au lit par la fièvre et la fatigue. Elle eut un pauvre sourire, elle qui avait tellement peu l'habitude de s'apercevoir ainsi.

D'ordinaire, lors qu'elle se mirait dans cette immense psyché murale, elle se régalait de la vue d'une grande femme ombrageuse, aguichante, élégante et fière.

Qu'elle était pitoyable ainsi, elle éprouvait presque du dégoût à se voir comme ceci, exposée aux regards et tellement vulnérable.

Elle posa sa main aux longs ongles vernis de noir sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre et humide de sueur. Et pourtant, elle grelottait et claquait des dents alors même que la fenêtre de sa chambre était hermétiquement close.

Mais surtout, elle avait l'impression qu'une main glaciale lui broyait l'estomac, provoquant d'insupportables douleurs.

Si seulement cela pouvait cesser… mais quand son supplice s'achèverait enfin, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle en connaissait uniquement la cause : _Kamui_.

Depuis que le jeune garçon les avaient rejoint, elle se trouvait dans cet état lamentable. Mais cela ne semblait guère attendrir leur leader.

C'était cette présence implacable, écrasante qui la rendait ainsi, cette volonté sans faille, cette envie, ce désir de tout détruire sur son passage (3), y comprit ses compagnons d'armes, qu'il ne paressait d'ailleurs pas considérer comme tels. Et également cette absolue indifférence, ce pouvoir formidable qui émanait de lui même alors même qu'il se trouvait en plein sommeil…

Un frisson la secoua et elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle avait envie de crier tant sa souffrance était intense mais seule un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Où pouvait bien se trouver _Kamui _?

_A suivre…_

_La réponse dans le sixième chapitre ! Mais pas bien loin en tout cas ! _

_Voilà que je recommence à écrire des chapitres qui ne servent à rien pour l'histoire ! Bon, c'est pas grave, moi j'aime bien ! ;p_

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura été aussi amusant à lire qu'à écrire ! C'est la première fois que j'écris le POV d'un ordinateur (il faut un début à tout - soupir fataliste -) !_

_Bon, je souhaite qu'il vous ait plu ! Parce que le prochain risque d'être plus lent à venir, je n'en ais pas l'ombre du commencement dans quel cahier que ce soit et en plus, c'est un gros morceau ! Bon, je m'arrête là sinon je vais commencer à vous parler de ma vie et vous n'en avez absolument rien à faire !_

_Donc, encore merci de me lire et (j'espère) à très bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_

_K21_

Les inéluctables commentaires de plus ou moins bon goût de l'auteur :

(1) On s'en fiche, il est beaucoup plus beau !

(2) Enfin, je crois…

(3) Ce qui, pour un Dragon de la Terre, est assez louable comme intention… Ok, je me tais.


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : L'absent- chapitre VI 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC mais par contre, **SPOILERS** du tome 13, vous êtes prévenus !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

_Un grand merci à Nana lala pour sa sympathique review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

- Kamui est parti ?

Arashi hocha la tête alors que Sorata s'emparait de quelques assiettes vides pour les déposer dans l'évier.

- C'est sympathique de la part de Daïsuke d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner pour voir cet homme… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Le professeur Tojo, le renseigna la prêtresse. Celui que Kamui avait tenté de sauver lors de l'effondrement du Sunshine 60.

- Je me rappelle, le président de cette énorme entreprise pharmaceutique, non ?

-Oui.

Sorata sourit, un sourire sans joie.

- Et je suppose que cela lui pèse gros sur le cœur… Mais de le savoir vivant doit déjà soulager sa conscience.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un bref instant puis soupirèrent de concert.

- Yuzuriha t'as dit qu'elle était parti en ville en emmenant Subaru ? interrogea soudain la lycéenne.

- Oui. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Tant qu'il ne lui fausse pas compagnie, ça va lui faire du bien de sortir un peu.

Arashi resta silencieuse. Surpris, le moine s'approcha.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas inquiète tout de même ? Avec elle, il ne risque rien.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il trouve cela étrange ? Que l'on lui permette de sortir en compagnie d'une collégienne alors que, seul, il n'en a pas le droit ?

Sorata se tut, indécis. Visiblement, il n'avait pas songé à cela.

- Tu as raison. Il doit trouver cela terriblement injuste, fit-il en souriant.

- Et pour cause, ça l'est ! Mais tout de même, il n'a plus l'âge de ce genre de réflexions. J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous le considérez tous que comme un enfant ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ne te fâche pas…, murmura le moine d'une petite voix d'enfant battu en essuyant une larme fictive.

Reprenant son sérieux, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Tu n'as pas tort… mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, concéda-t-il. Il est tellement différent du Subaru que j'avais appris à connaître. Il était froid, distant, énigmatique, toujours de mauvais poil… C'est au antipodes de ce qu'il est devenu. Il est timide, il rit, on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune fille. Maintenant que j'y pense, il connaît la même évolution que Kamui.

Sorata sourit.

- Pas étonnant que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien !

- Oui, bien sûr que Kamui te le présenteras ! Tu verras, c'est un garçon vraiment très gentil ! Moi, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Seïishiro, c'est son neveu, même si ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu !

Yuzuriha s'interrompit un instant et leva les yeux vers Subaru.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu es fâché ?

Subaru tressaillit et, confus, se passa une main sur la nuque.

- Excuse-moi, je… Je ne t'écoutais pas…

Croisant le regard de la fillette qui souriait, il continua :

- C'est très gentil de m'avoir emmené, au fait, je te remercie.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, tu dois certainement t'ennuyer à rester seul toute la journée alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de sortir un peu !

Acquiesçant, Subaru crut soudain voir venir l'opportunité d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- A propos, je voulais savoir… Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous m'interdisiez ainsi de sortir ?

La collégienne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et détourna les yeux. Visiblement, le sujet semblait plus délicat encore que ce qu'il avait crû, cela ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité et il espérait pouvoir profiter de cette excursion pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Yuzuriha se taisait, Subaru s'arma de patience et se tût également, attendant.

- Et bien…, commença la fillette, marchant sur des œufs. Je ne sais pas si… Ne crois pas que je me défile mais je pense que Sorata et Arashi seraient certainement mieux pour t'expliquer… Mais enfin, je ne sais pas trop…

S'immobilisant subitement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, un soudain sourire aux lèvres.

Attrapant le bras de Subaru, elle força celui-ci à s'arrêter et s'exclama :

- Tu veux bien m'attendre ici ? J'en ais pour 5 minutes, ne t'en fais pas !

Le jeune homme la fixa quelques secondes, surpris puis finalement acquiesça.

- Merci ! A tout de suite !

Accélérant, la fillette fendit la foule et quelques instants plus tard, Subaru la perdit de vue.

Il poussa un petit soupir las, songeant qu'il attendrait certainement plus longtemps encore.

- Attendez !

Incapable de courir au milieu de tout ce monde, la collégienne sautait sur place et agitait la main, dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer.

La foule s'éclaircit soudain et Yuzuriha se mit à courir à toute allure, les yeux fixés sur cette large et haute silhouette bien connue.

Un soudain choc. Elle poussa un petit cri alors qu'elle se sentait partir en arrière.

Mais deux mains puissantes attrapèrent ses épaules, lui permettant d'atterrir sur le trottoir pavé avec plus de peur que de mal.

Reprenant ses esprits, la fillette fixa un instant sur le garçon penché au dessus elle un regard éperdu.

Celui-ci la dévisageait avec douceur par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es écorchée nulle part ?

Gênée tout autant que ragaillardie, Yuzuriha sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria :

- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

Se redressant à son tour, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de reprendre sa route après un amical signe de la main.

La collégienne le fixa un instant puis se frotta les yeux, déroutée.

Non, elle avait dû mal voir… Et pourtant, ce sourire si bienveillant, ces yeux si pleins de gentillesse, cette expression ouverte…

- Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Kusanagi !

Adossé à une cabine téléphonique, Subaru observait avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les allées et venues incessantes des passants, attendant avec patience le retour de Yuzuriha.

Enfin, avec assez peu de patience pour tout dire. Depuis le départ de la collégienne, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé qu'une seule fois dans cette situation, qu'il avait depuis tenté de faire disparaître de sa mémoire sans pour autant y parvenir.

Car mine de rien, cette étrange rencontre l'avait beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il se passait rarement plus d'une nuit sans qu'il se surprenne à penser à cet homme singulier. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait du mal à croire à une simple coïncidence. Peut-être aurait-il était capable de s'en tenir à cela si l'homme n'avait pas eu cette attitude pour le moins surprenante, qui impliquait qu'il semblait bien le connaître.

En tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas ignorer sa destination ni l'un de ses principaux trait de caractère.

Mais pour Subaru, c'était déjà beaucoup trop, et cela finissait presque par l'inquiéter.

Pour arriver ainsi, au moment même où il se trouvait en danger, depuis combien de temps au juste le pistait-il ?

Pendant un instant, son regard scruta avec attention les alentours mais aucun des passants ne ressemblait de prés ou même de loin à son homme.

Il en ressentit un stupide soulagement, surtout qu'il le savait très éphémère.

- Attendez-moi ! Kusanagi !

A l'appel de son nom, le militaire fit volte-face et sourit en apercevant la fillette courir vers lui, essoufflée par sa course folle et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A bien y réfléchir, il l'avait rarement vu avec un visage exprimant autre chose que le ravissement ou la joie de vivre.

Yuzuriha se campa devant lui, reprenant son souffle. Souriant, l'homme passa une main amicale entre les oreilles de l'inugami, qui plissa le museau de plaisir.

- Bonjour toi… Comment vas-tu Yuzuriha ?

- Bonjour Kusanagi ! Excusez-moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous parler trop longtemps, j'étais avec un ami et quand je vous ais vu, je me suis précipitée pour vous dire bonjour ! Mais je ne devrais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps !

Kusanagi sentit son sourire se crisper légèrement. Peut-être Yuzuriha s'en aperçut car elle s'exclama, le visage soudain rosissant :

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! D'ailleurs, Subaru a presque 25 ans !

Le Dragon de la Terre rit et se passa une main sur le crâne, gêné.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, je ne pensais pas à cela !

Yuzuriha sourit, ses oreilles de chat frémissantes.

L'homme fendait la foule. Comme poussés par une force invisible, les tokyoïtes s'écartaient prestement de son passage, comme s'ils craignaient d'entrer en contact avec lui involontairement.

Le personnage n'était pas mécontent de cette situation. Ces humains ridicules le répugnaient tant, tous aussi laids et grouillants que des cancrelats et aussi nocifs que des virus. Mais cela allait bientôt changer, c'était certain et personne jamais ne pourrait rien y faire.

Comment pouvait-on donc désirer protéger tous ces hommes et ces femmes, que souvent, très peu de choses attachaient encore à leur vie miteuse et insignifiante ? Leur existence était aussi inutile qu'empoisonnante. Oui, empoisonnante, c'était le mot adéquat. Ils empoisonnaient la planète, empoisonnaient les autres et s'empoisonnaient l'existence.

La terre souffrait à cause d'eux, ils souffraient à cause d'eux-mêmes et certains poussaient le vice jusqu'à parvenir à être heureux.

Mais tout cela serait bientôt terminé, il souhaitait le changement, la terre souhaitait le changement.

Il avançait rapidement, regardant droit devant lui lorsque soudain, ses yeux s'étrécirent et il ralentit légèrement l'allure.

A quelques mètres à peine de lui se tenait un autre Dragon du Ciel, le second en l'espace d'à peine 5 minutes. Il sentait son aura, il sentait une grande concentration de pouvoirs et un petit sourire naquit sur ces lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait celui qu'il tenait désormais comme le membre le plus intéressant du groupe qui s'opposait à lui.

Subaru Sumeragi. Pour ce jeune homme debout non loin de lui, ce nom n'était qu'un nom semblable à cent mille autres noms, et non pas celui de la famille d'exorciste la plus puissante et la plus réputée du Japon. L'évocation de la fin du monde ne lui arracherait certainement qu'un petit sourire amusé, celui de l'homme pour qui cette prédiction paraît totalement ridicule alors, qu'ironie du sort, il en était l'un des principaux protagonistes.

Affichant un air affable jugé de circonstance, il s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Quelle est la cible aujourd'hui ?

Une pluie de chiffres binaires envahi soudain la totalité des écrans immenses.

La jeune fille sourit alors que des centaines de connectiques pénétraient sa peau, provoquant d'agréables chatouillements.

- Shinjuku… parfait.

Les dizaines de milliers de 0 et de 1 cédèrent la place à une vision panoramique du quartier, noir de monde à cet heure-ci.

- Allons-y… Beast…

- Drôle d'idée de choisir Shinjuku comme lieu de promenade… surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui… Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Subaru fit volte-face et fixa avec autant de méfiance que lui permettait sa surprise l'adolescent de haute taille qui venait de l'aborder.

- Que voulez-vous ?

L'autre sourit avec nonchalance, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne soyez pas si méfiant, après tout, je ne faisais que vous posez une question. Alors, ne trouvez vous pas ? Moi personnellement, je trouve ça étonnant, décider de parcourir ce quartier un jour pareil, voilà une idée bien digne des humains.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'enquit l'exorciste, à présent étonné par cet étrange monologue.

L'adolescent le contempla un long moment sans un mot. Puis, semblant décider que cette question était finalement recevable pour mériter une réponse, il murmura :

- La plupart de ces gens n'envisagent certainement pas de mourir aujourd'hui, c'est vrai que cela paraît difficile à concevoir lorsqu'on y songe…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Subaru, agacé.

- D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, je ne m'attarderais pas ici. C'est une question de confiance, ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire charmant.

- Allons, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Subaru, en détournant un instant les yeux. Comment se peut-il… ?

Mais lorsqu'il chercha de nouveau à rencontrer le regard du jeune homme, il ne vit que du vide, plus personne ne se tenait à ses côtés.

- Oui, je vous assure ! Ce garçon vous ressemblez beaucoup ! Enfin, pas vraiment physiquement…

- Pas physiquement ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Yuzuriha rit, embarrassée.

- C'est vrai, c'est idiot… Mais son expression était si chaleureuse, il avait votre sourire.

Kusanagi fronça les sourcils et eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

- Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe…

La collégienne parut stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous connaissez ce garçon ?

Le militaire soupira.

- Peut-être…

Yuzuriha s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque, se raidissant imperceptiblement, elle balaya les alentours d'un regard inquiet.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda l'homme, percevant son trouble.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

La fillette paressait angoissée à présent.

- Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-elle, sentant sa nervosité augmenter d'un cran. Un cri, un cri très aigu, comme une plainte…

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit le sol se mettre à vibrer sous ses chaussures, d'abord peu, puis avec de plus en plus de violence.

Cela cessa aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé mais la rue si animée il y avait quelques secondes encore était à présent aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Les gens osaient à peine respirer, dans l'attente apeurée de ce qui allait suivre.

Et lorsque la terre trembla à nouveau, beaucoup plus vigoureusement cette fois, elle prit la décision d'écourter au maximum les adieux.

- Vous m'excuserez Kusanagi ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec son plus beau sourire. Il faut que j'y aille ! Dépêchez-vous, partez vite !

L'homme la fixa comme si elle avait soudain perdu la raison.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu… !

Trop tard, déjà la collégienne avait fait volte-face et courrait à toute allure dans le sens opposé à la foule en proie à la panique la plus vive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaissait et le militaire jura.

- Subaru ! Où est-tu ! Subaru !

Tentant désespérément de garder son calme, la fillette scrutait frénétiquement les environs. Mais aucune trace de l'amnésique au milieu de tout ce monde. Elle essaya de se raisonner comme elle le pouvait, l'absence de Subaru était plutôt un bon signe, de son côté, elle ne devait en aucun cas céder à la panique.

Prenant son élan, la collégienne bondit dans les airs et atterrit avec souplesse sur le toit du building le plus proche.

Se redressant, elle scanna rapidement les alentours. Là-bas, l'épicentre du séisme était tout proche.

Elle sentit soudain Inuki se presser contre sa jambe, comme pour tenter de l'encourager.

Se concentrant, l'adolescente joignit ses mains et ferma les paupières.

Presque aussitôt son kekkaï se déploya, et engloba la quasi totalité du quartier, le protégeant d'une hypothétique agression.

« Mais pour combien de temps encore ! » songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle le vit, hébété, au milieu du trottoir à présent vide de ses passants.

- Subaru !

Celui-ci se retourna vivement alors que la fillette atterrissait sur le sol.

- Yuzuriha ! Qu'est-ce que… !

- Subaru, vas-t-en d'ici !

- Hein ! Mais, et toi ?

- Subaru, ne cherche pas à comprendre, il faut que tu t'en ailles et tout de suite ! Essaye de retrouver Kamui !

Subaru s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la rue déserte fut soudain secouée par un tremblement qui se prolongea, gagnant en violence au fur et à mesure. Un énorme grondement leur vrilla les oreilles alors qu'émergeaient des entrailles de la terre, des centaines de câbles semblables à d'immondes et gigantesques serpents pythons, parcourus d'électricité.

A l'aide d'énormes pinces métalliques, ils s'amarraient aux immeubles qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et les broyaient dans un fracas abominable.

Malgré cela, Subaru parvint à entendre les cris de la collégienne, l'exhortant à s'enfuir.

- Kamui, que t'arrives-t-il ?

Le ton de Daïsuke prouvait son inquiétude mais Kamui ne l'entendait pas, totalement obnubilé par la soudaine vision qui venait de s'imposer à lui, à la fois un miracle de brièveté et d'éloquence.

- … Un kekkaï a été tendu…, marmonna-t-il. Il porta une main à son front, comme en proie à une violente migraine. Il ferma les yeux.

Le jeune maître du vent le fixait, en attente de se qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Lui aussi percevait l'énergie que dégageait la barrière à présent, même si trop faiblement pour être à même d'identifier son créateur.

- C'est celui de Yuzuriha ! s'exclama soudain le leader céleste et, sans plus de façons, il se dirigea vers l'une des larges fenêtres bordant le couloir.

A ce moment là, une effroyable secousse ébranla le bâtiment, faisant voler les vitres en éclats.

Se hissant sur le rebord, Kamui lança un dernier regard au vieil homme alité puis, se tournant vers Daïsuke qui, visiblement, hésitait du comportement à adopter, lui cria, pour tenter de se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme :

- Je te le confie, fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

Le blond acquiesça, dépassé par les évènements et, s'élançant, Kamui disparut par les airs.

- Je te le demande encore une fois…

Répondre, il fallait qu'elle réponde mais les mots restaient prisonniers, refusant de franchir ses lèvres. Tremblante de panique et de culpabilité, elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme dont la mince silhouette tressautait irrégulièrement sur l'écran géant et que ce spectacle ne semblait pas émouvoir.

Sa voix, froide et désintéressée, retentit alors, brouillée par la distance et la question tomba, tel un couperet :

- Alors ? Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas tuer d'êtres humains ?

- Mais… Parce que…

Impuissante, la collégienne contemplait avec désespoir sa tortionnaire, qui la dévisageait avec autant d'indifférence que de pitié.

- Alors… Tans pis, murmura Satsuki pour elle-même et aussitôt, des dizaines de connectiques jaillirent de nulle part, s'apprêtant à transpercer cette fillette pleurnicharde.

Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa pour contempler son œuvre, ce ne fut que pour constater que ce n'était pas son ennemie qui gisait à terre, moribonde, mais un immense et superbe chien blanc. 

Kamui s'immobilisa soudain. Là, devant ses yeux, le kekkaï cylindrique de Yuzuriha commençait à se désagréger, se dissipant dans les airs comme de la fumée balayé par le vent.

« Le kekkaï s'effondre. Cela signifie… que ce Dragon du Ciel est moribond… »

Dieu qu'il la haïssait, cette voix glaciale qui venait de résonner dans sa tête…

Et soudain, le bâtiment s'écroula dans un fracas épouvantable, entraînant d'autres immeubles dans sa chute, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Il fendait les airs à toute vitesse, serrant contre lui un petit corps frêle secoué de sanglots.

Il sentait dans son cou la rivière intarissable de ses larmes dégringoler sur sa peau et imprégner son tee-shirt.

Et une petite voix de hoqueter.

- Inuki… Mon Inuki… Au secours…

Il passa une main rassurante dans la chevelure tachée de sang et agitée par le vent.

- Chut… Tout est fini…

- Partez d'ici, ça devient dangereux !

Mais il avait eu beau hurler, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, tant la panique s'était propagée rapidement à travers le personnel hospitalier s'affairant autour du vieil homme.

Tentant dans la mesure du possible de garder la tête froide, Daïsuke s'apprêtait à réitérer son avertissement lorsque un brusque éclat de lumière le fit se retourner.

Médusé, il contempla au travers de la fenêtre dépourvue de vitre l'immense éclair à la vague forme de dragon qui montait vers le ciel, la gueule béant en un rictus cruel.

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était montré seulement le blond savait ce que cela signifiait, il sentit la frayeur le prendre à la gorge.

Se tournant à nouveau, il présuma que personne ne remarquerait plus son absence à présent. D'un bond, il franchit la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Atterrissant avec souplesse sur les trottoirs pavés, il ne put que constater avec effroi qu'un épais nuage de poussière s'échappait du plus haut building de Shinjuku, voisin de l'hôpital.

- Les Dragons de la Terre…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, hésitant de la marche à suivre à présent.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, provenant de derrière lui, une réponse lui parvint.

- Pas « les »… Celui qui a commis ça était seul…

Le jeune maître du vent se retourna vivement et contempla, hagard, l'adolescent au sourire serein à quelques mètres de lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit encore.

- Mais nous nous sommes déjà pourtant rencontré pourtant.

Daïsuke plissa les yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis alors que ce visage lui revenait soudain en mémoire, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines.

« Le _Kamui_ des Dragons de la Terre ! »

il sentait déjà l'air affluer autour de ses poings, s'y enroulant à toute vitesse, créant de véritables tornades miniatures mais il savait d'avance que cela ne suffirait pas.

_Kamui_ le contemplait sans mot dire, une lueur amusé dans le regard. Il déclara alors, avec calme :

- La personne la plus importante pour toi… est la princesse yumémi vivant dans les sous-sols de la Diète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sorata, le kekkaï disparu à Shinjuku était celui de Yuzuriha !

Le moine s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid mais avec l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de sa compagne habituellement si silencieuse, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait s'y résoudre.

- Yuzuriha et Kamui vont bien, j'en suis certain.

Prenant la main de sa compagne en une tentative de réconfort qu'il savait dérisoire, il continua, d'une voix aussi calme que possible :

- Nous devons leur faire confiance !

La prêtresse hocha la tête et soudain, s'exclama :

- Mais… Et Subaru ? Qu'allons-nous faire pour Subaru !

- Viens avec moi !

L'immeuble était silencieux. Les secousses sans cesse amplifiées avaient fait fuir ses occupants. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose, songea-t-il mais il y avait plus urgent, Yuzuriha semblait s'être volatilisé et devait certainement être au plus mal. Quant à Subaru, qu'il avait vu quitter le manoir en compagnie de la collégienne tandis que lui-même attendait Daïsuke… Où pouvait-il bien être ? Allait-il bien ? Comment le savoir ? Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace du jeune homme dans le champ de ruines qu'était devenu Shinjuku, peut-être avait-il fuit, peut-être avait-il trouvé un endroit où s'abriter.

Peut-être que non…

Il lui fallait l'aide de Daïsuke, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour espérer les retrouver.

- Saïki, où est-tu ! Yuzuriha et Subaru ont disparu ! Il faut absolument que…

Il s'immobilisa et le reste de son appel mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait, incrédule, les murs, les pavés éclaboussés de sang et, au centre, la tête de…

- Saï… Saïki…

Comme un zombie, il s'avança à pas lents et, se baissant, il tendit une main tremblotante vers la joue ronde et rouge.

Tellement rouge…

Un bruit sourd de chute vient troubler l'horrible tranquillité du lieu, suivit peu après par des sons, un voix humaine, une série de mots qu'il entendait à peine.

- … Trop tard.

Il leva les yeux. Au dessus de lui, Fuma le toisait, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, Kamui le vit couler un regard méprisant vers le corps décapité du neveu de Seïishiro.

- Je viens de finir…

A présent, de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues du leader céleste mais la colère se mêlait maintenant à la tristesse.

- Fuma…

Il se redressa lentement, très lentement et fixa sur son ennemi un regard noir de rage.

L'air se mit soudain à vibrer autour d'eux alors que des tremblements de plus en plus violents agitaient par vagues successives le corps de Kamui. Armant soudain son poing, qu'une étrange lueur faisait maintenant briller, il se jeta sur Fuma. La facilité avec laquelle celui-ci esquiva prit Kamui de court et son attaque ne rencontra que du vide et vint frapper la terre, formant une gigantesque crevasse qui s'étira longuement tel un effroyable serpent.

Aveuglé par la rage, sourd au fracas monstrueux que ses attaques créaient, Kamui ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose : lui faire du mal, quel qu'en soit le moyen. Il attaquait à l'aveuglette, ses déflagrations de pouvoir s'amplifiant sans cesse.

Lorsque, mû par une soudaine impulsion, il s'arrêta et contempla, hagard, l'immeuble dont il ne restait plus guère que quelques ruines fumantes, carbonisées par ses soins.

Et, face à lui, Fuma qui souriait.

- Pourquoi donc t'arrêter en si bon chemin, Kamui ? murmura la voix basse et doucereuse.

Alors Kamui voulut tenter de le blesser, vite, pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion mais lorsque la large main de Fuma se referma sur la sienne, crispée sur son sweet-shirt au niveau du cœur, il sentit soudain ses forces l'abandonner.

Le lycéen semblait fixer désespérément le palpitant de son vis-à-vis, comme si son regard eut pu transpercer les chaires.

De sa main libre, Fuma saisit le menton du jeune homme et le leva vers lui, afin de croiser son regard trempé de larmes.

- C'était pourtant si simple Kamui…, murmura-t-il.

Resserrant soudain sa main autour du cou du leader céleste, Fuma le souleva dans les airs et le plaqua rudement contre une roche taillée en pointe de flèche saillant du sol.

Etrangement, elle évoqua à Kamui la forme d'une pierre tombale…

Resserrant avec rudesse sa prise autour du cou fin, Fuma entendit avec un plaisir certain la respiration du garçon aux yeux améthystes devenir erratique. Et dire que Kamui aurait certainement pu le blesser, voir le tuer, si seulement il avait osé lever la main sur lui…

Ces sentiments que Kamui éprouvait pour lui, qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien lui, qu'ils étaient embarrassants… Si seulement il avait pu s'en défaire, même s'ils étaient l'une des seules choses qui le raccrochait à la vie, s'il avait pu les oublier, rien que pour un combat.

Cela commençait à ne plus être drôle.

Plaquant avec force son ennemi contre la roche, il enfonça avec méthode deux morceaux de verre dans les paumes ouvertes du jeune garçon pour le maintenir immobile.

Il sentait contre lui le corps de Kamui se convulser de douleur et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Et soudain, quoique plus faible, une autre lui parvint en écho, provenant de derrière lui.

Un petit sourire mesquin joua un instant sur ses lèvres alors que lentement, il se redressait et se retournait pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Il cligna des yeux.

Encore une fois.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la scène cauchemardesque n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire, elle lui apparut comme encore plus horriblement réelle.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage blafard de Kamui, la peur lui nouait le ventre, Kamui ne bougeait pas, il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, seul le vent jouant dans ses cheveux poissés par le sang donnait un semblant de mouvement à son corps inerte.

Tout cela le dépassait mais il n'y pensait pas à cet instant alors qu'il se précipitait vers Kamui et que, comme dans un état second, il arrachait ses entraves en l'appelant pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui.

Les paupières du jeune garçon se mirent soudain à papillonner et celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un regard voilé par la douleur.

- … Subaru ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de l'apaiser le médium avec cependant plus d'assurance qu'il n'en possédait à cet instant.

Tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur, il releva le lycéen avec l'intention de la charger dans ses bras lorsqu'une voix lui parvint et qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner d'horreur.

- Te voilà enfin, mon cher Subaru…

Son corps semblait devenu de plomb, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, il ne pouvait que fixer, tétanisé, le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la tempe de Kamui, songer à cette main qui agrippait avec douceur et fermeté son épaule, à cette voix effrayante de sérénité qui résonnait dans sa tête.

- Je constate avec plaisir que tu as suivis mes conseils, tu as quitté Shinjuku, tu as couru sans te retourner…

Subaru sentit la prise se raffermir sur son épaule, comme pour monter qu'il eut facilement pu la broyer, une main effleura sa gorge, caressante.

Totalement paralysé, il ne pouvait esquisser un geste, que se fut pour tenter de faire front ou même de s'enfuir.

Il sentit sur sa nuque le souffle chaud du personnage, faisant à peine se soulever ses cheveux.

Derrière lui, Fuma eut un horrible sourire que Subaru ne put voir mais qu'il imagina sans peine, alors que le Dragon de la Terre chuchotait :

- Et bien, puisque tu es là, amusons-nous…

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'obscurité se fit tout autour d'eux. 

Fuma poussa un petit soupir, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, murmura, faussement exaspéré :

- Décidément, il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher…

**A suivre…**

Ouf ! 'a y est ! Oui, je sais, un seul chapitre après tant de temps, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée mais bon, je ne connais aucun remède sûr contre la flemme, le manque d'inspiration, les profs acharnés du boulot, les ordinateurs peu coopératifs, j'en passe et des meilleurs…

¤ soupir retentissant accompagné d'un affaissement des épaules qui la projette le nez sur son clavier ¤

Normalement, le prochain devrait me prendre moins de temps (du moins j'espère !) et une fois encore, je remercie avec effusion toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et, pour les reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas, j'adore ça !

BizouX !

K21


	8. Chapitre 7

Réponses aux reviews :

**Churchyard** : Chef, oui chef ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Roxanne **: J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai mis tous mes guillemets en italique, j'espère que ça marchera ! Oui, Yuzuriha est décidément trop ingénue pour son bien et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger _°_ ! Et puis, bah, ne t'inquiète pas, Subaru va bien réussir à se sortir des griffes de ce sadique de Fuma… D'une manière ou d'une autre ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Allie de Zilpa** : Voilà la suite, voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre VII 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

Et, comme toujours, merci à Flubb et Zaz, ainsi qu'à Karura pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements !

_-_ … Shinjuku anéanti, Yuzuriha dans la nature, Subaru blessé, Kamui anémié et inconscient… Décidément c'est la totale, il y a de quoi être fier !

_-_ … Ne laissez pas tout retomber sur vos épaules Sorata. Pas alors que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilités.

Un coup sourd, le moine venait d'abattre son poing contre le mur.

_-_ Ce qui est fait est fait, personne n'est capable de remonter le temps, se lamenter ne sert à rien.

_-_ Taisez-vous Karen, où vous allez finir par parler comme la princesse Hinoto !

_-_ … Avouez que c'est tentant.

_-_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

La jeune femme soupira.

_-_ Non, vous avez raison… Mais qui donc se chargera d'alléger l'atmosphère si vous ne vous en occupez pas ?

Ces paroles semblèrent avoir un effet calmant sur le moine de Koya.

_- _Oui, vous avez raison.

_-_ Je me rends bien compte que ce rôle est de loin le plus ardu à jouer, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Sorata sourit, un peu jaune et se tut.

_-_ Comment va Kamui ?

_-_ Il est toujours inconscient. Pas étonnant vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu… Ses blessures sont superficielles pour la plupart mais suffisamment nombreuses pour entraîner l'anémie.

_-_ Le choc psychologique doit également beaucoup jouer.

_-_ Oui, effectivement, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui.

_-_ Il s'en sortira.

_-_ Comme il s'en est toujours sorti, avec plus ou moins de marques.

Ils se turent à nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa alors jusqu'à ce que Karen demanda, sans préambule :

_-_ Subaru dort-il toujours ?

_-_ C'est très probable. Ses blessures ne sont pas aussi alarmantes que nous l'avons crû, mais il a été sacrément secoué.

_-_ Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ?

_-_ C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il s'en soit sorti aussi bien après une rencontre avec _Kamui_… Probable qu'il l'ait ménagé en s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il avait fait nettement moins de sentiments la dernière fois…

_-_ Vous êtes comme Arashi, vous ne pensez pas qu'_il _aurait pu y être pour quelque chose…

_-_ Elle vous a raconté, à ce que je vois. Mais peut-être qu'il y a erreur, après tout, dans le feu de l'action, il y a beaucoup d'occasion de se tromper !

_-_ D'après la description d'Arashi, j'en doute.

_-_ Vous êtes bien pragmatique.

_-_ Et vous trop léger.

Il y eut un petit silence tendu.

_-_ Quand je pense que nous avons été assez stupides de penser pouvoir le garder en dehors de tout ça… Malgré son amnésie, il reste un Sceau…

Sorata se rembrunit mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Cette conversation, Subaru la suivait d'une oreille à travers la porte fermée, réveillé de son demi-sommeil agité quelques minutes auparavant. Il repoussa du pied le drap et d'un mouvement, tenta de faire basculer ses jambes dans le vide, dans l'idée hypothétique de se lever, avant d'être arrêté dans son élan lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps. Il retomba sur le matelas en serrant les dents et attendit quelques instants avant de malgré tout se hisser sur les coudes. Voir son corps à nouveau blanc de pansements à bandages lui donna une désagréable impression de déjà-vu bien que cette fois-ci, la manière dont elles étaient apparues était plus que présente dans son esprit.

/ _Flash-back_/

_- _Bien…, murmura la voix odieuse de sérénité à son oreille. Puisque tu es là, amusons-nous…

Les doigts passaient et repassaient sans cesse sur sa gorge, légers et caressants mais chaque effleurement le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Kamui, dont il ne pouvait déterminer l'état de conscience. Le flot de sang dégoulinant sur sa tempe n'était toujours pas tari.

_-_ Ta gentillesse est remarquable, Subaru-kun mais si tu ne l'abandonnes pas, tes chances de t'en sortir s'amenuisent encore, j'espère que tu en es conscient…

Incapable du moindre mouvement, Subaru ne put que renforcer sa prise sur le corps immobile de l'adolescent. Cela parut beaucoup amuser son tortionnaire.

_-_ Bon et bien, dans ce cas…

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que l'obscurité se fit tout autour d'eux.

Fuma poussa un petit soupir, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, murmura, faussement exaspéré :

_-_ Décidément, il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher… Mais enfin, ça ne fait rien.

En une fraction de seconde, ses doigts se firent étau sur la gorge du médium, lui faisant étouffer un cri de douleur, et il le souleva de terre, aussi aisément que s'il eut été un chaton.

Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, Subaru se débattit avec autant de force que lui permettait son corps privé d'air, au point que Fuma dut nouer autour de son cou sa seconde main.

Puis soudain, estimant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, le leader terrestre le lâcha brutalement. Subaru tomba à terre, suffocant et, levant les yeux, blêmit en apercevant son bourreau poser son pied sur le corps de Kamui, tombé à terre. Il appuya, jusqu'à ce que Kamui se débatte faiblement et gémisse, visiblement amusé par le spectacle de l'exorciste tentant de se relever pour se jeter sur lui.

_-_ Tu es si amusant, Subaru-kun…

Délaissant Kamui, le jeune homme s'approcha de Subaru à pas nonchalants, un sourire amical aux lèvres, et fondit soudain sur lui, tel un énorme oiseau de proie, pour le saisir à bras-le-corps et le plaquer rudement contre une roche saillant du sol, dans une position semblable à celle où Subaru avait trouvé Kamui, quelques minutes auparavant. Se saisissant comme qui rigole des bras qui se tendaient pour le repousser, il les plaqua brutalement au dessus de la tête de son prisonnier. Jugeant amusant de pousser plus loin encore la comparaison avec Kamui, il envoya son genou dans le ventre de Subaru qui se plia en deux sous le choc. Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle et le maintenant toujours solidement d'une main, il pressa sa main tendue contre le flanc de Subaru et taillada brusquement ses chairs, lui arrachant un cri douloureusement étranglé.

Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue de Subaru se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang comme pour contrer la douleur et il ramena à son visage sa main couverte de sang pour la lécher avec un plaisir évident.

_-_ La souffrance te va si bien…, murmura-t-il en connaisseur. Mais je ne m'amuserais pas à te marquer une nouvelle fois au visage.

Mais étrangement, cette promesse ne semblait pas s'adresser uniquement au médium.

Avec une douceur incongrue, Fuma commença à lentement défaire le bandage cachant l'œil blessé de son prisonnier alors qu'un vent violent et froid se mettait soudain à souffler, faisant s'envoler des nuages de poussière et claquer les pans de son manteau.

Mais il s'y mêlait à présent d'étranges formes flottant dans les airs, aussi légères que les plumes d'un oiseau. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, d'un blanc semblait-il, immaculé et l'air charriait à présent un entêtant parfum de fleur, recouvrant jusqu'à l'odeur de fumée et de sang.

Sous l'injonction brutale de Fuma, le bandeau céda et fut aussitôt emporté par la bourrasque. Cela sembla sonner comme un signal car, sans aucune raison apparente, une faille se profila dans de sordides craquements sur le sol. Elle passa sous les pieds du Dragon de la Terre et sépara la terre en deux, le forçant à s'écarter de Subaru. La faille devint ravin, le ravin devint fossé et il en jaillit de gigantesques éclats de verre, affûtés comme des lames de rasoir, qui se dressèrent vers le ciel opaque.

Sentant la poigne du Dragon de la Terre sur ses poignets disparaître soudainement, Subaru s'écarta prestement de son échafaud et chercha Kamui frénétiquement des yeux, sans se préoccuper de l'odeur de fleur de plus en plus présente, du vent rugissant et des pétales plus nombreux que jamais.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Fuma qui le regardait avec tranquillité au travers des éclats déformants. Il le vit distinctement lever la main, pointait son doigt dans sa direction… Et il se sentit soufflé par une explosion. Comme déconnecté de lui-même, il se vit partir dans les airs et retomba brutalement sur le sol recouvert de gravats.

Sonné, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne distingua rien, machinalement il leva la main et la passa lentement sur son œil valide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avait brusquement rougie qu'un autre choc le secoua, le projetant brusquement à terre, lui donnant l'impression brutale d'être soudain coupé en deux.

Il entendit vaguement qu'un autre explosion avait eu lieu et que la terre avait violemment tremblé. Mais il l'avait senti jusque dans les moindres fibres de son corps meurtri, le faisant hésiter à ouvrir les yeux, redoutant ce qu'il y verrait probablement.

Un son aigu, de plus en plus fort, comme des dizaines de milliers de cris.

Il entrouvrit son œil valide, à demi fermé par le sang coagulé, mais ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir une nuée d'oiseaux aussi noirs que le ciel plombé au dessus de lui.

Il les vit fondre sur leur cible, qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir dans cette position.

Puis un éclair fendit l'air, illuminant brièvement d'une lueur crue le contour des objets. Les cris stridents se turent aussitôt, comme absorbés par la déflagration.

Il souffrait. Terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait dire de son corps elle provenait, tant elle était diffuse.

Il tenta de se redresser, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'ici, la terre tremblait de plus en plus fort, l'atmosphère était lourde et électrique, les explosions plus fréquentes et violentes encore.

Et… Kamui ! Où pouvait être Kamui !

Ayant tant bien que mal réussit à se hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes, il porta d'instinct sa main à sa hanche, tentant maladroitement d'arrêter l'épanchement de sang.

Clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité presque totale, uniquement troublée par des éclairs aussi brefs qu'aveuglants, il essaya de repérer l'adolescent blessé lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'un souffle puisant le projeta face contre terre.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas céder à la panique, il sentit soudain une main se refermer sur son épaule et la serrer avec douceur. Une autre main s'enroula autour de son torse et le retourna sur le dos, de façon à ce que Subaru put voir le visage de son possesseur.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, Subaru-kun…, murmura l'homme au dessus de lui. Tu offres une cible facile.

Ceci disant, l'homme porta une main à son visage, retira ses lunettes opaques, et le regard bicolore ainsi révélé transperça aussi sûrement qu'une lame le jeune homme blessé, tant sa froideur jurait avec le sourire doux et chaleureux.

L'homme avait troqué son manteau gris contre un autre, de cuir noir et lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, pour l'heure moucheté de tâches d'un rouge sombre et luisant. Sa voix doucereuse s'éleva alors qu'il murmurait avec amusement :

_- _Tu as décidément le don de te mettre dans les situations les plus complexes. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te permettre de t'en sortir…

L'ironie de la situation fit largement sourire l'homme en noir, au contraire de Subaru.

Mais l'homme n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre car, d'un pas tranquille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Fuma s'approchait déjà.

_- _Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas interrompre nos petites 'discussions', Seïshiro-san…

L'interpellé le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Fuma sourit et son regard passa lentement de l'assassin à Subaru.

_-_ Oh, ainsi j'aurais marché sur tes plates-bandes… Tu m'en vois navré.

Tendant soudain le bras devant lui, il murmura quelques mots et une masse d'énergie pure parvint sur eux.

Se levant à toute vitesse et se plaçant en rempart devant le corps de Subaru, Seïshiro parvint tant bien que mal à la repousser en joignant les mains devant son visage.

Les deux sources d'énergie luttèrent férocement entre elles pendant quelques instants, créant une incroyable explosion de lumière. Puis elles parurent s'absorber l'une l'autre et disparurent dans le sol, y creusant un cratère dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Recouvert de poussière et ses mèches noires collées à son front par la sueur, le Sakurazukamori se retourna aussitôt vers Subaru qui, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, tentait de se relever pour s'enfuir.

Sentant la colère le gagner, l'assassin lui saisit alors le bras sans douceur, les dents serrées.

_-_ Est-ce ta façon de me remercier pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! grinça-t-il, une menace sous-jacente dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Subaru.

_-_ Lâchez-le tout de suite, espèce de salopard !

Surpris les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix. L'homme en noir sourit, amusé.

_-_ Vous êtes bien téméraire, Kamui-kun, murmura-t-il tandis que le visage de l'exorciste se décomposait devant l'effort visible de Kamui de cacher sa souffrance.

Malgré la précarité de sa situation, Kamui espérait ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à ce tueur goguenard, alors même qu'il se sentait à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse à nouveau s'approcher de Subaru !

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse au moyen de combattre Seïshiro dans son état, il sentit soudain l'énergie d'un kekkaï sur le point d'être dressé et ses épaules s'en trouvèrent débarrassées d'un grand poids.

Et visiblement le tueur le remarqua également. Aussi lâcha-t-il le bras du médium, qui tremblait de tous ses membres et réussissait on ne sait comment à demeurer debout.

Tout autour d'eux, le mirage commençait à se dissiper, se désagrégeant dans les airs, laissant le ciel gris réapparaître par endroit.

Dans une ondulation de toile noire, le Sakurazukamori disparut alors dans les airs.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'ils aperçurent alors que, sous eux, la tour s'écroulait et que le brouillard envahissait leurs esprits, les faisant plonger dans le noir.

_/ Fin du flash-back /_

Enfoncé entre ses oreillers, Subaru fixait l'immense fenêtre aux volets entrebâillés et le mince filet de lumière filtrant au travers de la mince ouverture pour venir s'éparpiller sur le sol.

Les yeux dans le vague, il s'amusa un instant à compter les minuscules grains de poussière scintillants, cette activité ayant l'avantage certain de l'empêcher de penser à autre chose.

Il tendit l'oreille et ne distingua aucun bruit, le Manoir était aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Probablement très tôt, à en juger par la pâleur du fin rayon luminescent.

Ce fut alors qu'une sorte de petit grattement se fit entendre, infime tout d'abord puis de plus en plus prononcé. Il tourna la tête vers la large porte de bois, estimant ici son origine.

Il vit alors la poignée s'abaisser avec lenteur et la porte s'ouvrir craintivement, juste assez pour laisser entrer une mince silhouette par l'embrasure. Celle-ci referma aussitôt la porte avec les mêmes maladives précautions, craignant visiblement d'être vu.

Puis, à pas feutrés, elle s'approcha du lit où reposait le médium.

_-_ Subaru ? murmura une voix anxieuse. Tu dors ?

L'amnésique sourit alors que le nouveau venu s'asseyait sur l'extrême bord du lit et que son visage pâle et abîmé par la fatigue fut révélé.

_-_ Peut-être aurais-je fait semblant de dormir si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre…, répondit-il.

Kamui eut un maigre sourire. Sa blancheur faisait presque peur à voir.

Subaru se redressa avec précaution, constatant avec soulagement que la douleur était moins vive que prévu. Il se mit sur son séant, de façon à être à la même hauteur que l'adolescent.

_-_ Tu as encore mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Subaru acquiesça avec un légère grimace. Cela ne servait à rien de jouer les héros.

Il entendit distinctement Kamui prendre sa respiration et attendit sans bouger qu'il parle.

Mais rien ne vint.

_- _Yuzuriha n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, pas vrai ? fit l'exorciste, histoire de meubler le silence.

Kamui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis le lycéen leva ses yeux lavandes vers Subaru et demanda, apparemment peu sûr de lui :

_-_ Je… Je suppose que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, non ?

_-_ Au secou… !

Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, ni même qu'elle s'était soudain assise dans son lit.

La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était que sa poitrine l'élançait douloureusement.

Au niveau du cœur.

Et que sa bouche était emplie d'un acide arrière-goût.

Repoussant les couvertures, elle apprécia un instant la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau en sueur et à présent découverte et tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir les chiffres luminescents du radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. 5 heures et demi… Il était encore trop tôt pour songer à se lever et partir pour le lycée du Campus.

Ses longs cheveux se collaient désagréablement à son corps, elle tenta d'un geste de les étaler sur l'oreiller pour découvrir sa nuque et finalement, se leva, enfila son kimono pour voiler sa nudité et quitta la chambre à pas de loup.

Elle traversa lentement le long corridor baigné de lueur matinale et entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle se remplit un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait, tentant de faire disparaître ce détestable arrière-goût qui envahissait sa bouche et lui piquait la gorge puis s'aspergea le visage d'une giclée d'eau froide.

Levant les yeux vers son visage qui se reflétait dans la glace, elle contempla quelques instants avec mépris son visage blanc contrastant avec sa chevelure éclatante de noirceur, et les profondes cernes marqués sous ses yeux rougis.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, de son cauchemar plutôt, qui semblait s'être évaporé à son réveil. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour le mieux.

Agrippant ses mains au lavabo et fermant les paupières, elle tenta malgré tout de se souvenir de certaines images, de certains sons, de certaines sensations qu'elle croyait s'être échappés.

Mais la seule chose qui lui revint fut l'image de deux grands yeux, agrandis plus encore par la peur et l'effroi.

L'un de ces yeux était étrange, sans regard, d'un blanc laiteux, contrastant avec le second, d'un vert fabuleux et luminescent.

Et, comme pour compenser l'absence d'expression de l'œil sans pupille, on aurait dit que le second montrait l'horreur pour deux.

Elle frissonna. Tant de terreur, tant de blessures, cela la bouleversait plus encore qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Elle s'aspergea à nouveau, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage, comme si elle eut pu emmener avec elle tous ses problèmes.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, son regard s'arrêta sur la porte close de la chambre de Subaru. L'image de son visage aux yeux écarquillés lui revint alors, la chamboulant de la tête aux pieds.

Presque sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de la porte et résista à l'envie de l'ouvrir, de constater de visu que ce n'était qu'un délire de son imagination.

Mais la peur de le réveiller l'en empêcha. Au lieu de cela, elle tendit l'oreille et crut un instant percevoir un léger bourdonnement, ressemblant à des chuchotements mais probablement était-elle encore en train de rêver.

Aussi décida-t-elle d'aller s'habiller et de descendre se préparer un bol de chocolat, se sentant absolument incapable de se rendormir à présent.

Kamui se tut et leva un regard rendu brillant par les larmes vers l'exorciste qui n'avait pas dit un mot ni esquissé un geste depuis le début de son récit. Kamui prit une profonde inspiration, tentant avec difficulté de contenir son émotion, qu'il avait douloureusement étranglé à l'évocation de Kotori et Fuma. 

Constatant la présence du regard doux de Subaru sur lui, il détourna la tête avec honte et s'essuya prestement les yeux d'un revers de main.

Il entendit alors la voix murmurante de Subaru s'élever, pour la première fois depuis que Kamui avait pris la parole :

_- _… Tu sais que tu peux pleurer, je ne te considérerais pas comme faible, surtout après ce que tu m'as raconté.

L'adolescent leva vers lui ses yeux larmoyants.

_- _Tu… Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas.

Subaru lui désigna son bras bandé et la bande de gaze qui entourait son ventre.

_-_ Sans tout ça, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de mal à te trouver crédible, avoua-t-il.

Kamui eut un maigre sourire, il s'approcha encore de Subaru et les larmes jusqu'alors prisonnières de ses cils roulèrent sur ses joues.

_- _Quand je pense… Que je savais, et pourtant…

Ne sachant trop comment réagir face à Kamui qui pleurait à présent ouvertement, Subaru ne put qu'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir le lycéen secoué de sanglots inaudibles.

Il sentit les mains de Kamui passer dans son dos et s'accrocher avec désespoir à sa chemise et ses larmes venir mouiller son épaule et dévaler sa peau.

Il resserra encore son étreinte sur le corps frêle et encore amaigri par sa convalescence contre lui et passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux ébouriffés.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, même après que les larmes de l'adolescent ne se furent taries.

Il sentait le souffle de Kamui se faire plus régulier et son corps se détendre peu à peu au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Il ignorait combien de temps ils auraient pu rester ainsi enlacés si Kamui ne s'était soudain détaché de lui, les joues un peu rouges.

_- _… Merci beaucoup, murmura l'adolescent, une certaine gêne faisant vibrer sa voix. Mais… Enfin… Tu n'étais pas obligé.

_-_ Ça t'as fait du bien non ? demanda Subaru.

Kamui haussa la tête, un fantôme de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_- _Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura l'amnésique.

Le silence s'installa, léger et agréable, où ils se contentèrent de se regarder.

Il se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Kamui ne chuchote, un peu coupable :

_-_ Il faudrait peut-être que je regagne ma chambre…, fit-il en tournant la tête pour fixer la porte.

_-_ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda alors Subaru, curieux.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Kamui en parcourant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un hypothétique réveil ou horloge. Très tôt en tout cas et je devrais être dans mon lit.

_-_ Tu veux te coucher ici ? proposa alors Subaru en tapotant l'espace libre de son lit du plat de la main.

S'en apercevant, Kamui remercia le ciel que la chambre fut si sombre, ainsi avait-il peut-être une chance que Subaru n'ait pas remarqué que son visage avait soudain viré au rouge brique.

_-_ Mais… Heu… Je… Tu… ! balbutia-t-il sous l'effet de l'émotion. Tu es sûr ? ça… Ne te dérangera pas ?

_-_ Tu n'étais pas censé te lever mais tu es pourtant venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de tout ça…

Kamui se demanda un instant si le médium était aussi calme à l'intérieur qu'en apparence.

_-_ Et que tu sois couché ici ou dans ta chambre, du moment que tu l'es, continua Subaru, comprenant que les efforts qu'avait déployé le lycéen pour lui raconter tout cela avaient été considérables.

Tentant de paraître plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Kamui se mit alors à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Subaru, raide comme un piquet et tendu comme un arc.

Mais il sentit soudain sa gêne être balayée alors que l'exorciste rabattait le drap sur son corps avec un doux sourire.

L'ancien Subaru se serait-il permit une telle familiarité avec lui ? L'aurait-il autorisé à l'approcher de si prés, aurait-il eu droit à cette chaleur sans cet incident ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter, même s'il savait que cette amnésie n'avait fait que mettre à jour une autre facette de lui.

La partie de son être qui n'avait pas été corrompue par le Sakurazukamori.

Il n'avait pas mentionné Seïshiro dans son récit des événements. Il ne s'en était pas senti capable. Il était probable que Subaru ait trouvé étrange de n'entendre parler nulle part de cet homme inquiétant qui l'avait protégé des assauts de Fuma sans aucune raison apparente et qui semblait le connaître bien plus que Kamui ne le pourrait jamais.

Mais il n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet.

Qu'avait-il bien pu penser en apprenant la situation qui était la sienne avant son accident, leur situation à eux tous, celle de la terre…

Il crût soudain sentir la main de Subaru écarter de son front ses mèches épaisses, caressant ostensiblement ses cheveux. Il se raidit brusquement et ouvrit des yeux confondus autant que effarouchés par cette seule perspective sur Subaru. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné, et Kamui aperçut sa main bien calée sous son oreiller.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

_-_ … Rien, murmura Kamui, confus, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mener à imaginer ça.

Se rallongeant, il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de s'endormir, resserrant sa prise autour de son oreiller. Il se sentait si bien tout à coup…

Le visage de l'adolescent était à présent totalement détendu, il avait suffi de quelques minutes pour qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Parler l'avait appartement apaisé, s'il en jugeait par son visage à présent parfaitement serein.

C'était donc tout cela la cause de cette expression ravagée qu'il arborait parfois, alors qu'il croyait n'être remarqué par personne, cette douleur infinie qui luisait dans ses yeux…

Et après de telles confessions, Subaru serait-il capable de trouver lui aussi le sommeil ?

Il quitta l'immeuble à grandes enjambées, ne se sentant aucunement l'envie de s'attarder. 

Et puis les cadavres n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur conversation…

S'arrêtant à quelques pas de l'entrée du bâtiment, il plongea sa main gantée dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet de cigarette, le maculant par là-même de petites tâches de sang.

L'ouvrant, il constata avec un grognement de dépit que celui-ci était vide.

Ainsi, rien ne pourrait tenter de le calmer et de le distraire de l'énervement et de la colère qui l'habitaient depuis plusieurs jours.

Retirant ses lunettes, il s'approcha d'un adolescent qui, adossé avec nonchalance au mur de la rue sale, exhalait la fumée de sa cigarette à intervalles réguliers.

Le garçon sursauta et retourna aussitôt ses poches pour trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, impressionné par cet homme ombrageux au regard de tueur et à sa demande si directe.

Remerciant le gamin d'un signe de tête, il s'éloigna et s'empressa d'allumer le bout du bâtonnet blanc.

Mais si cela parvint à apaiser son furieux manque de nicotine, il ne parvint néanmoins pas à se calmer.

Soupirant, il quitta le quartier et fixa un instant ses mains rougies.

Il avait l'impression que même cela ne lui apportait plus guère de plaisir…

Traversant le quartier fourmillant de Shibuya, il se jucha un instant sur le bâtiment de béton faisant face au Shibuya 109, son prochain lieu « d'activité professionnelle ».

_-_ Tiens, ton travail est déjà terminé, Seïshiro-san ?

Seul son flegme légendaire lui permit de ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise et une froide colère l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix tranquille aux accents amusés.

Il serra les dents, ses poings se contractèrent.

_-_ Toi…

**A suivre…**

_Fin du cha-a-a-pi-i-i-tre ! Enfin et après un retour laborieux de l'inspiration ! _

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !_

_K21_


	9. Chapitre 8

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Churchyard **: Oui, effectivement, Fuma avait vraiment intérêt à se faire bien faire de Seïshiro jusqu'à présent mais, je sais pas pourquoi, ça me paraît un peu compromis ! Merci pour ta review !

**Allie de Zilpa** : La voilà, la voilà ! En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Roxane** : Oui, c'est vrai, hein ? On se demande toujours si ce cher Kamui, outre ses pouvoirs paranormaux, est vraiment fait comme nous ! Encore un qui a rechigné à manger ses épinards quand il était petit, pas bien ça ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Naelle** : J'espère que cette relecture t'aura plu en tout cas ! C'est vrai que je me demandais où tu étais passé, on s'attache vite à ses premières revieweuses ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Saaeliel** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Pour ce qui est des séparations entre les différentes scènes, je pense pouvoir les imputer à qui n'aime les petits machins que je mets d'habitude ! Mais je vais tenter d'y remédier ! Et oui, pour la scène avec Subaru accroché à son poteau, je suis contente qu'elle est aussi plaisante à lire qu'à écrire ! Ah, ce Subaru, quel bourreau des cœurs ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre VIII

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

Le Sakurazukamori se retourna lentement et croisa le regard de _Kamui_, assis sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide, une glace en main, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres.

Sa seule vue donnait envie à l'assassin de se jetait sur lui dans le but non dissimulé de l'envoyer au tapis mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de sortir indemne d'un tel affrontement.

Il suffisait de se souvenir de la façon dont son leader avait manqué le mettre à genoux lors de leur dernier combat (1).

Dire qu'il était sensé se battre à ses côtés et non lui tenir tête pour les beaux yeux d'un jeune homme qui ne lui apparaîtrait jamais que comme un ennemi…

Mais _Kamui_ ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de s'être retourné contre lui, au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser.

Mais tout en ce monde paraissait n'être rien de plus qu'un jeu pour lui et Seïshiro supportait mal de le voir s'amuser avec SES jouets en toute impunité…

_-_ Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Seïshiro-san, murmura son leader, brisant le silence qui s'était installé .

L'interpellé ne répondit pas mais fut incapable de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Tu songes à ton jouet, pas vrai ? murmura alors sardoniquement l'adolescent, paressant lire dans ses pensées.

Seïshiro se retourna brusquement, furibond, et, l'espace d'un instant, l'expression de son interlocuteur lui parût changée.

Ses yeux s'étaient faits plus doux, son expression plus enfantine, plus désespérée également. Ses yeux lui parurent plus grands, plus beaux, il y vit passer une immense tristesse et le soleil y faisait danser de doux reflets verts émeraude.

Pendant un instant, il crût voir… Quelqu'un…

Mais cela s'effaça si vite qu'il parvint par la suite à se persuader d'avoir rêvé.

Il resta néanmoins muet l'espace d'un instant alors que _Kamui_ reprenait, son habituel sourire aux lèvres :

- Et bien, Seïshiro-kun, aurait-tu perdu ta langue ?

Le Sakurazukamori s'avança vers lui, menaçant et se planta face à son leader, le fixant méchamment de son déstabilisant regard bicolore.

- Dire que j'avais espéré ne plus avoir à te croiser pendant quelques temps mais je n'ais finalement pas eu cette chance…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, menaçant comme un serpent prêt à mordre.

_Kamui_ sourit avec candeur.

- Tu remarqueras tout de même que j'ai eu la délicatesse de te laisser tranquille ces derniers jours. Mais je n'ais néanmoins pas pu résister à l'envie de venir contempler ta mauvaise mine…

Seïshiro serra les poings et jura qu'il lui ferait ravaler sa superbe, avant qu'elle ne le rendre fou.

L'adolescent le regardait, visiblement très amusé par le spectacle de l'assassin achevant de perdre son calme, lui qui était réputé pour son attitude hautaine et son impassibilité à toute épreuve.

- Tu ne poseras plus jamais les mains sur lui…, murmura alors Seïshiro d'une voix tranchante après quelques instants d'extrême tension. Plus jamais…

Bien malgré lui, le leader des Dragons de la Terre sentit son calme le quitter. Il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Est-ce un ordre ou une maladroite tentative d'arrangement, Seïshiro ? demanda-t-il, piquant.

Les yeux du Sakurazukamori lançaient des éclairs.

- Et que se passera-t-il si, par hasard, je refuse ? acheva-t-il, prenant un plaisir pervers à enfoncer le clou.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, les mains de son interlocuteur s'étaient refermées sur son col, y laissant les empreintes sanglantes de ses doigts, _Kamui_ les sentit agitées de tremblements spasmodiques.

Seïshiro faisait visiblement de son mieux pour n'utiliser qu'une faible partie de sa force mais le jeune homme pouvait tout de même sentir son propre corps trembler au même rythme que celui de l'assassin (2).

Il avait toujours eu conscience de sa puissance phénoménale mais l'avait, en général négligée, ne s'attendant pas à la voir un jour se retourner contre lui.

Et sûrement pas en ces circonstances…

Aussi décida-t-il de n'esquisser aucun mouvement, attendant avec patience que Seïshiro retrouve son calme.

Comme prévu, celui-ci, constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du leader terrestre ainsi, le lâcha, déliant à peine ses doigts crispés par la colère, et lui retourna un regard flamboyant de fureur auquel _Kamui_ répondit par son habituel sourire « Ça-ne-sert-à-rien-de-s'énerver-tu-vois-bien ? ».

Comme pour une tentative de réconciliation, l'adolescent lui désigna son cornet de glace à demi fondu par le chaud soleil de l'après-midi.

- Cesse donc tes enfantillages ! s'exclama-t-il, sur le ton doctoral d'un professeur réprimandant son élève indiscipliné. Goûte-moi donc ça ! Parfum chocochips, c'est délicieux !

Seïshiro eu un ricanement qui se voulait sardonique mais qui fut surtout nerveux.

- Plutôt crever…, grinça-t-il en guise de réponse.

_Kamui_ sourit.

- A ta guise, fit-il en léchant sa crème glacée. Mais crois-moi, tu manques quelque chose !

Le Sakurazukamori ne lui fit même pas le grâce d'une réponse, tourna les talons et le jeune homme le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'envolait et rebondissait sur le toit des buildings puis disparaissait dans le lointain.

- Et bien, encore une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas…, murmura l'adolescent, pragmatique.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- On imagine pas ce qui se prépare ici lorsqu'on la regarde, comme ça…

- Non, c'est vrai…, acquiesça Kamui en pressant ses paumes contre la baie vitrée.

- Tu n'étais jamais venu ici ? demanda Subaru, les yeux fixés lui aussi sur la baie de Tokyo qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

- Jamais, répondit le lycéen en se retournant vers lui. Même ma mère n'a jamais pu m'y emmener. Et ça ne fait pas tellement de temps que je suis de retour ici…

Son visage s'assombrit et il ajouta :

- Même si ça me paraît des années. Et puis, quitte à mourir en l'an 2000, je suis content d'avoir pu monter au sommet de cette tour au moins une fois.

Cela s'éloignait tellement de ce que l'on s'attendait à entendre sortir de la bouche d'un adolescent que Subaru en eut un instant le souffle coupé. Et Kamui paressait si triste, ce la lui retourna le cœur.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, quelque chose de consolateur mais comment réconforter un adolescent dont le monde dépendait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question mais la réponse lui restait cachée.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Kamui ne consulte sa montre et ne propose, les yeux dans le vague :

- Et si on rentrait ?

Subaru acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à la ville immense sous ses pieds.

- Ça doit certainement être plus beau encore de nuit, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il, rêveur.

Kamui sourit.

- Tu voudrais revenir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est permis mais c'est quand tu voudras !

Subaru sourit à son tour, heureux de voir que ce passage à vide n'avait pas duré. Il avait d'ailleurs ces temps-ci l'impression que sa propre humeur dépendait grandement de celle du jeune homme. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de la moindre chose lorsqu'il savait Kamui accablé.

De même, comment ne pas sourire lorsque celui-ci était visiblement heureux, surtout lorsque ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Une fois au pied de la tour et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la baie, il entendit Kamui le questionner soudain, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Subaru… Tout ce que je t'ais raconté, ton passé… Qu'en penses-tu finalement ?

Le médium fut pris de court et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait guère pensé depuis la confession de son jeune ami, il se passait même peu de temps sans qu'il n'y pensât, tournant et retournant ses mots dans sa tête, au risque de devenir fou.

Mais c'était pourtant uniquement ainsi qu'il pourrait une idée de l'abyme de folie dans lequel l'adolescent était enfermé jours et nuits.

- Je pense que… Qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit toi qui m'ait parlé le premier de tout ça.

- Ah, pourquoi ? demanda Kamui, surpris de cette réponse, bien qu'en lui-même, il formulât déjà la probable justification de l'exorciste.

Oui, car il était Kamui, leur leader, forcément le premier concerné par toute cette sale histoire.

Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais préparé à la déception de l'entendre sortir de la bouche de Subaru.

Mais, pourtant, ce ne fut pas ceci qui vînt.

- Tu étais celui qui se trouvait être le plus proche de moi, non ? Sentimentalement parlant.

Prit de court, Kamui ne sut que répondre, ne pouvant que fixer Subaru stupidement, se demandant ce qui avait poussé l'amnésique à penser cela.

Un instant, il songea à poser la question mais la gêne le fit se taire, il détourna les yeux. Et Subaru ne tenta pas d'en savoir davantage, cela soulagea le plus jeune et à la fois l'embarrassa plus encore. Que devait d'ailleurs penser le médium à cette minute?

Probablement que ce soudain mutisme ambigu ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une chose que le pudique Kamui n'osait évoquer qu'à mots couverts.

Mais le lycéen ne parvint malgré tout pas à se décider à rétablir la vérité. Ne serait-ce que parce que la timidité lui nouait la gorge et que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se rendre une nouvelle fois ridicule devant Subaru, en bégayant une maladroite excuse qui n'aurait sans doute fait que le décrédibiliser davantage.

Et Subaru ne lui demandait rien, Kamui détournait les yeux et ne voyait par conséquent pas son visage, il n'entendait que le bruits de ses pas qui se détachait par dessus la rumeur de la circulation. Le regardait-il ? Quelle devait être son expression ?

La voix de l'exorciste s'éleva soudain, calme et neutre comme jamais, le faisant presque sursauter :

- N'est-ce pas le parc Ueno là-bas ?

Kamui fit glisser son regard dans la direction désignée et reconnût effectivement les hautes grilles de fer encadrant un touffu massif d'arbres, coin de verdure surgi au milieu du béton.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Kamui, un rien surpris.

Subaru croisa son regard, les sourcils haussés, visiblement étonné par la légitimité de la question avant de répondre, désinvolte :

- Je suis passé devant avec Yuzuriha, la dernière fois.

Kamui sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de la jeune fille, dont il ne savait même pas si elle était vivante ou morte. Il se sentit mal et n'insista pas, cette dernière fois étant elle-même trop présente dans sa mémoire et proposa :

- On peut le traverser si tu veux. C'est un bon raccourci pour retourner au Campus, si je me souviens bien.

C'est à l'instant où il vit Subaru acquiescer que quelque chose le frappa soudain.

Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux firent d'incessants aller-retour entre Subaru et les grilles du parc, ne comprenant pas l'étrange impression qui venait de s'emparer de son corps. Quelque chose en lui criait, se révoltait même, à l'idée de passer cette porte, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Mais une autre voix, plus forte celle-ci, la couvrait, délivrant presque le même message, l'empêchant pendant un instant de songer à autre chose.

Plus que tout, il ne devait, ne voulait pas laisser Subaru y pénétrer lui-même.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre le jeune homme malgré tout.

A l'intérieur, une fois passé à l'ombre des cerisiers qui affichaient en cette saison une partielle nudité, au milieu des promeneurs foulant de leurs pieds le tapis feuillu sans cesse plus épais, son sentiment de malaise allait crescendo.

Mais l'endroit semblait plaire à Subaru qui, s'apercevant que Kamui le regardait, lui octroya un petit sourire.

Cela eut un effet calmant sur le jeune Sceau, comme du vent soufflant sur son esprit, chassant et éparpillant son inquiétude latente.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux mais il ne s'y trouvait plus la moindre trace de gêne, celui-ci était bon, calme, un de ces silences doux qu'il partageait exclusivement avec l'exorciste, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Les yeux levés vers la cime des arbres et le ciel achevant de se couvrir, Subaru avait néanmoins une conscience aiguë de la présence de Kamui à son côté mais, lorsqu'il le regarda, il lui sembla que l'adolescent n'était soudain plus ici, avec lui. Ses yeux étaient vagues et son expression, triste et mélancolique.

Quels souvenirs douloureux ce parc pouvait-il bien lui évoquer, il le vit soudain secouer la tête, comme pour en chasser ses réminiscences. S'apercevant que Subaru le fixait, Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux et s'excusa d'un maigre sourire.

Cela attrista le médium, de le voir ainsi tout garder pour lui…

clac

le petit bruit sec d'une branche se brisant les fit se figer et ils l'entendirent alors se répercuter une dizaine de fois tout autour d'eux, claquant à leurs oreilles et s'amplifiant sans cesse.

Et lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau, il était écrasant.

La rumeur lointaine de la circulation, celle des tranquilles conversations, le sifflement du vent entre les branches, le moindre pépiement d'oiseau, tout cela s'était tut.

A tel point qu'ils pouvaient chacun entendre la respiration de l'autre qui, au fil des secondes qui paressaient être autant de siècles, se faisait plus rapide et plus oppressée.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, s'arrêtant. Tout autour d'eux, le paysage paressait frissonner, trembler même, à la manière de la ligne d'horizon goudronnée un jour de canicule. Il se faisait flou…

Kamui sentit l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge.

- … Partons, fit-il au médium, les yeux fixés sur la grille de sortie maintenant apparue devant eux.

Subaru hocha la tête alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Lui aussi désirait soudain quitter cet endroit rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Regardant devant lui pour tenter d'apercevoir la sortie, il s'aperçut que l'allée qui jusque là s'étendait sous ses pieds avait disparu, laissant la place à un paysage horrible de noirceur. On aurait dit qu'une dense fumée venait de l'envelopper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Désemparé, il tourna un instant sur lui même, à la recherche de Kamui mais partout il ne voyait que du noir. Lorsque soudain, devant lui, se découpa lentement la silhouette d'un arbre immense. Subaru resta saisi de stupeur alors que l'écran de fumée qui l'entourait se révélait être des milliers de pétales rosés soulevés par une brise qu'il ne sentait pas pour autant.

L'arbre était immense, jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable. Il était amarré au sol par d'énormes racines, semblables à des serpents pythons qui jaillissaient hors de terre pour s'enrouler autour de son tronc épais.

Cette vision avait quelque chose de monstrueux et pourtant, Subaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjugué.

Quelque chose bougea au milieu des branches chargées de fleurs et Subaru aperçut une silhouette sombre et longiligne qui se découpait au milieu de cette neige végétale.

Comme mût par une force invisible, l'esprit soudain vidé, il s'approcha.

Il y avait en réalité deux personnes dans l'arbre, il leva le regard vers la cime, sans oser entrer en contact avec le tronc noueux de ce cerisier qui lui inspirait autant de fascination que de répulsion trouble.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose avait changé, une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air, lui nouant la gorge, lui soulevant l'estomac.

Son origine était un filet rouge et chaud dévalant le tronc, s'insinuant sous l'écorce, absorbé par elle…

« Du sang ! »

Il leva la tête.

Et croisa le chemin de deux yeux couleur or.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années le fixait, adossé contre une branche épaisse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Et dans ses bras se trouvait une petite fille, inerte, comme une splendide poupée de porcelaine. Son buste pendait dans le vide et ses longs cheveux étincelants de noirceur étaient maculés de rouge.

Son visage rond d'enfant était pâle au point d'en paraître transparent et ses yeux étaient vides, tellement vides…

Du sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte et, sur sa robe bleu ciel, au niveau de la poitrine, une tâche brune grossissait.

Grossissait.

Les mains du jeune homme étaient rouges, elles aussi.

Il les porta à son visage et, en fixant ostensiblement Subaru, lécha le fluide vital avec délectation, en maculant son menton.

« Que ce passe-t-il ! »

Un vent violent se mit soudain à souffler, accélérant la danse des pétales autour de lui. Sa vue fut bouchée. Affolé, il tenta sans succès de les disperser, la pensée de la disparition de Kamui tournant dans sa tête en une danse aussi affolée que les fleurs autour de lui. Lorsque soudain, le silence. Tellement subit qu'il en devint oppressant.

Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui, constatant le décor avait changé. L'obscurité était toujours aussi présente. Quelque chose bougea à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, il distingua une personne, accroupie, la tête entre ses genoux. Il perçut après quelques instants d'écoute attentive des faibles sanglots de désespoir. Soudain, la personne releva la tête et fixa sur lui deux billes emplies de larmes. C'était une femme, ses longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés retombaient sans grâce sur son visage humide et ravagé, encore jeune pourtant. Presque malgré lui, le médium s'approcha, tout en restant malgré tout à une distance respectueuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc rendre cette femme si visiblement malheureuse... ?

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il était pourtant loin d'éprouver.

La femme le regarda soudain comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle se leva en s'aidant du petit meuble à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Elle semblait décidée à s'approcher de lui, Subaru vit sa main frémissante attraper maladroitement quelque chose sur le meuble, son poing se referma sur l'objet sans qu'il puisse l'identifier.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il sentait qu'un danger planait au dessus de lui, une épée de Damoclès prête à se détacher à tout moment. Les yeux de la femme étincelaient d'une lueur folle, malsaine, elle chancelait sur ses talons hauts. Son visage n'était plus qu'une hideuse grimace et elle brandit l'objet qui étincelât malgré l'absence de lumière alors qu'elle le dévoilait, levé au dessus de sa tête, pointé vers lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle tenait un scalpel.

- … Vous… Vous, vous pourriez… lui donner… lui donner… pour mon fils…

Subaru se rendit compte qu'elle fixait son bassin avec une expression proche de la concupiscence.

Brandissant son arme, elle se précipita sur lui.

- Un rein… juste un rein… pour Yuya… pour mon fils…

Paralysé, il vit la lame dangereusement affûtée s'abattre sur lui, pour trancher sa chair, par n'importe quel moyen.

Il s'entendit hurler.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

Ouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, il réalisa que quelqu'un venait de s'interposer, un homme à la carrure impressionnante.

Une main forte se referma autour de son bras, comme pour le dissuader de bouger.

L'homme repoussa violemment son agresseur, lui assénant un coup capable de la tuer. Elle s'effondra à terre dans un bruit sourd et le scalpel cliqueta sinistrement en tombant sur le sol.

La poigne de l'inconnu se relâcha soudain et il se retourna vers Subaru qui, hébété, le fixait de tous ses yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'homme avait appliqué sa main sur son œil droit que la lame destructrice avait rencontré, pour tenter d'épancher un important flot de sang. Pourtant, il ne montrait aucun signe de douleur ou de défaillance. Droit comme un I, il fixait sur le médium son œil valide où brillait une étincelle ironique et moqueuse.

« C'est un cauchemar !»

Il attrapa soudain son épaule et, avec violence, retourna Subaru de façon à ce que le médium lui tourne le dos. Celui-ci, trop déconcerté pour éprouver de la panique, ne chercha pas à résister et retint un cri de terreur en apercevant son sauveur devant lui.

La poigne sur son épaule avait disparu et Subaru savait instinctivement que si il se retournait, il ne trouverait que du vide.

L'homme devant lui porta une main à son visage et retira sa paire de lunette de soleil en un geste lent et son regard asymétrique transperça l'amnésique aussi rudement qu'un sabre.

Le vent soufflait à nouveau mais le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, cloué au sol par l'intensité de ce regard de prédateur, à la fois calculateur, glacial et amusé de sa détresse.

Ses tempes pulsaient avec violence, il avait envie de se jeter à terre, de se boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux, et d'espérer que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, tout serait fini.

_« Il est temps de mettre un terme à notre pari… Subaru Sumeragi… »_

- Non… laissez-moi…

Un gémissement pitoyable, un chiot qui se noie.

Maintenant il n'entendait plus rien. S'était-il mit les mains sur les oreilles instinctivement ? Tans pis, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il se sentait bien à présent, la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre avait disparu.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond. Blanc. Uniformément blanc.

Il se redressa comme monté sur ressort et, stupéfait, contempla la pièce autour de lui.

« C'est impossible ! »

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se leva d'un bond.

Etais-ce possible ? Complètement dérouté, il fixait la pièce autour de lui, pièce pour le moins familière étant donné qu'il s'agissait du salon jouxtant la cuisine du Manoir Imonoyama.

Sa respiration ne s'était toujours pas calmée, il porta une main à sa poitrine, sentant son cœur palpiter à un rythme infernal. Il dressa l'oreille, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer.

Il n'était pas seul ici, il percevait des voix dans la pièce attenante, des cris même.

Comment diable avait-il pu atterrir ici ! Et où était Kamui !

Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, il embrassa de nouveau la pièce du regard, comme espérant trouver sur les murs ou les meubles une hypothétique réponse à ses questions.

Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur la fenêtre grande ouverte de la pièce, dont les rideaux légers se soulevaient avec la lenteur et la régularité d'une respiration sous l'effet du vent, puis sur la table basse.

Une enveloppe en papier kraft de taille moyenne s'y trouvait, posée là dans l'attente de son destinataire. Sans réfléchir, il s'en saisit et la décacheta rapidement.

Malgré sa taille, l'enveloppe ne contenait qu'une mince feuille de papier et… Subaru fut saisi de stupeur lorsqu'une minuscule et odorante fleur de cerisier s'échappa à son tour.

Les cinq gracieux pétales qui l'ornait était rouges à leurs extrémités. Et quant à son parfum, rien ne s'éloignait davantage de l'odeur habituelle de ces plantes…

Tentant de réprimer la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge, il posa avec une délicatesse qui le surprit la fleur délicate sur la table de verre et porta à hauteur de ses yeux le mince feuillet, support d'une écriture fine et serrée.

_«_ _Je suppose qu'à présent, tu serais incapable de reconnaître cette écriture qui, pourtant t'as tant marquée… »_

Subaru plissa les yeux.

« _Tu aimerais savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis certain, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es resté le même malgré tout… Mais si tu es décidé à le comprendre par toi-même, voilà une raison de plus de ne parler de ce mot ou de ton aventure du parc à personne._

_Au cas échéant, je crains qu'il n'arrive malheur à la personne en question, car je serais ennuyé de te faire du mal. Et si jamais la mort de cette personne te causait du malheur, sache que je serais aussi très mécontent de voir qu'elle a pu ainsi gagner ton affection… »_

La menace à peine voilée fit grincer des dents au jeune homme, il tomba assis sur le canapé.

_« Mais pardonne-moi pour ceci, je sais pourtant mieux que personne que tu es trop intelligent pour que j'ai besoin de te menacer._

_Au Rainbow Bridge, dans trois jours, je pense qu'il est inutile de te donner une heure._

_Ne sois pas en retard._

_A toi,_

_S.S »_

Subaru leva les yeux au plafond, n'osant jeter un autre regard à la missive entre ses mains, n'osant penser à ce qu'il y avait vu écrit, à ce que cela signifiait.

Mais déjà, en un geste purement instinctif, il replia la lettre avec soin, la plongea dans sa poche avant de se lever pour faire disparaître l'enveloppe et la fleur.

Ce fut à cet instant que les cris se firent plus forts de l'autre côté de la porte.

Abaissant la poignée, il l'ouvrit à la dérobée et s'étonna de l'étrange scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Devant lui, inconscient de sa présence, Kamui et Sorata étaient en pleine dispute.

Mais hélas, avant qu'il put en saisir la cause, ils se retournèrent vers lui d'un bloc, se taisant soudain.

En les observant qui le regardaient, visiblement gênés d'avoir été surpris, Subaru sentit soudain de la colère enfler en lui.

- … Subaru ? appela sans conviction le moine, soutenant le regard désobligeant du médium. Je… Tu… Kamui, dis-lui toi !

L'interpellé ne sembla même pas l'entendre, ses yeux fixaient Subaru avec presque de la détresse, que l'amnésique fit semblant de ne pas voir, même si cela lui coûta.

- Bon, OK, je vois…, marmonna Sorata. Subaru, il faut qu'on parle.

Subaru renifla avec mauvaise humeur, tandis que les épaules de Kamui s'affaissaient.

Il aurait voulu quitter la pièce en leur claquant la porte au nez mais l'arrivée brutale de Karen les surpris tous.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à comprendre les raisons de ce silence crispant régnant entre les trois garçons et se tourna vers l'exorciste.

- Venez tous. Subaru, il y a quelqu'un qui… demande à te voir.

A suivre… 

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Une petite review ? Hein ? S'iiiiil vouuuuus plaîîîîîît ! _

Les inévitables notes de l'auteur :

(1)Flubb : ¤ _grognegrognegrogne ¤_ J'aime pas quand c'est pas Seïshiro le plus fort !

(2)Flubb : ¤ _soupir de soulagement_ ¤ Ouf, ça va mieux !


	10. Chapitre 9

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Churchyard** : Oui, méchant, tréééés méchant de finir comme ça ! Mais voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Saaeliel** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas trop le genre de Seïshiro de suivre Fuma comme un gentil toutou ! D'ailleurs, un grand schisme chez les Dragons de la Terre est à prévoir ! Merci de cette review !

**Allie de Zilpa** : Tes suppositions vont pouvoir trouver leur réponse dans ce chapitre, qui peux bien être ce mystérieux inconnu… ? Ha ha ha ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Kyurane** : Si ma fic a pu te remonter le moral, j'en suis encore plus ravie ! Merci pour tous ces commentaires que j'ai adoré ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Naelle** : Ah haaa, te revoilà à niveau, ça m'a fait très plaisir tous ces messages ! Voilà donc la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Roxane : **Ah bon ? Ce pont est si laid que ça ? Pourtant dans le manga, ça paraît presque comme un chef-d'œuvre d'architecture (faut dire qu'il s'en passe dessus des choses intéressantes !). Bon, en tout cas, je pense que je vais garder mes illusions à son propos ! Ainsi, tu es allé à Tokyo ? Tsss, veinarde ! Merci pour cette review !

Et, sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre IX 

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !)_

_Mais pour ce chapitre, je fais exception pour Omi, qui est mien. Encore que, vu l'insignifiance de son rôle, je me demande pourquoi j'en parle ! _

_Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

_Et merci à Kokoroyume pour sa review si sympathique !_

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, précédés par Karen, leur attention fut immédiatement attirée par un jeune homme assis sur le sofa, une tasse de thé en main, face à une Arashi comme toujours imperturbable ou peu s'en faut et un Seïishiro qui n'en menait pas large.

L'inconnu se leva soudain en apercevant les nouveaux arrivants et, s'avançant vers eux, leur serra la main avec amabilité.

De taille moyenne, un sourire de circonstance bien qu'affable aux lèvres, il alliait une grande beauté à un charme équivoque.

- … A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda Sorata après un instant d'hésitation, déconcerté par l'agréable sourire que lui offrait ce radieux personnage.

- Mon nom est Omi Sumeragi, se présenta le jeune homme. Je suis ici sur ordre du douzième chef de la famille Sumeragi.

A ces mots, Kamui tiqua violemment tandis que Sorata se contentait de laisser sa bouche béer de surprise, Subaru ne broncha pas.

Se tournant alors vers lui, le nouveau venu sourit et se courba légèrement en guise de salut.

- Subaru-san, je présume ?

- Vous présumez bien…, répliqua le médium avec froideur.

- Mais, Omi-san, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Sorata avec appréhension.

Omi se retourna vers lui.

- Comme je l'expliquais à ce monsieur et cette jeune demoiselle, j'ai été envoyé de Kyoto pour… Enquêter sur l'étrange disparition de notre treizième chef, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Ne recevant en guise de réponse que des regards ahuris, il décida de s'expliciter un peu plus.

Mais seul l'homme qui l'intéressait réellement ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son explication. A vrai dire, il ne le regardait même pas.

- Nous avons reçu des plaintes d'un important nombre de clients ayant demandé de l'aide à Subaru-san et constaté que notre chef n'honorait plus jamais ses rendez-vous. Connaissant comme nous la connaissons votre conscience au travail, cette information nous laissait perplexes. Et il nous était ardu de vous contacter. Notre douzième chef nous avoua qu'elle n'avait plus eu de véritables contacts avec vous depuis longtemps.

Bien malgré lui, Subaru laissa transparaître la surprise que de tels propos lui causait.

Omi s'en aperçut et en conçut lui aussi un certain étonnement.

Quant aux autres, leur malaise paressait s'accroître à chaque mot de l'invité.

Au point que l'atmosphère de la pièce en devienne électrique.

- Sachant que vous ne vous rendiez plus jamais à vos rendez-vous, il va sans dire que nous savions par où commencer l'enquête. Nous nous sommes tout d'abord rendus à votre appartement de Tokyo mais vous l'aviez visiblement déserté depuis quelques temps. Par la suite, un appel à la direction de ce campus nous confirma que vous aviez bel et bien emménagé ici.

Il se tut, la suite allant sans dire.

Mais Sorata, comme tous les autres ici, eût cent fois préféré qu'il continuât à parler.

Maintenant le silence s'était fait et il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour le meubler sans que le jeune homme soupçonne quelque chose.

Pourtant, et cette possibilité lui apparaissait comme dangereusement inéluctable, Omi ne pourrait quitter le Campus sans savoir ce qu'ils tentaient tous de lui cacher.

Désespéré, il fixa le visage de leur invité afficher de l'étonnement puis une méfiance croissante.

Lorsque soudain, et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une voix s'éleva :

- Vous m'envoyez désolé, Omi-san, mais tout ce que vous venez de dire n'a aucun sens pour moi.

Le porte-parole de la famille Sumeragi plissa les yeux et, interdit, scruta Subaru.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Ignorant l'expression défaite de Sorata, le médium s'avança et se planta face à son homologue, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de vous le cacher. La famille Sumeragi dont je suis sensé être le chef, je ne connais son existence que par un récit…

Craignant que Kamui ne s'attire les foudres des autres Sceaux, il préféra ne pas dire que le récit en question venait de lui.

Mais probablement cela leur paraîtrait évident lorsqu'ils y réfléchiraient. Mais pour l'instant tous paressaient suffoqués, à part Kamui dont l'expression était indéfinissable.

- … Je vous serais gré d'être plus explicite, Subaru-san, fit Omi à qui tout cela n'échappait pas et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son inquiétude derrière ses manières surannées.

- Vous souvenez-vous du tremblement de terre qui a détruit le Sunshine 60 ?

Cette question venait de Kamui. Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers lui.

Omi acquiesça, ne voyant visiblement pas où l'adolescent voulait en venir.

- Subaru y a été blessé et emmené à l'hôpital dans l'immédiat, continua Kamui, s'enhardissant. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Omi-san. Quelques jours plus tard, on nous annonçait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

- … C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Omi avec un rire nerveux.

- Hélas non, fit Karen, la seconde à reprendre ses esprits.

Admiratif, Subaru fixait Kamui et il ne vit pas immédiatement le regard brun d'Omi se braquer sur lui.

Celui-ci le fixa longuement, hésitant sur la marche à suivre et finalement, demanda d'une voix blanche :

- … Puis-je passer un coup de téléphone ?

- Dans le vestibule, le renseigna Arashi.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, le silence parut s'alourdir plus encore.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Subaru, puis sur Kamui, à nouveau sur Subaru et se croisèrent, se concertant.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? demanda brutalement Sorata, autorisant ainsi l'assaut.

Subaru se contenta de le regarder.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Combien de temps comptiez-vous encore me le cacher ? demanda abruptement Subaru, contre-attaquant.

Cette question eut le mérite de clouer le bec au jeune moine.

Embarrassé, il chercha du secours autour de lui mais personne ne semblait disposé à lui en fournir. Il retint une grimace de dépit.

Tous les mêmes décidément ! Ils avaient le beau rôle, à paraître planer dans des sphères qui le dépassaient, de ne pas rire et de ne parler que lorsqu'ils le jugeaient nécessaire. Bandes de lâches !

Et Yuzuriha qui n'était pas là. Jamais il n'avait aussi durement ressenti l'absence de la collégienne, dont la bonne humeur et l'indécrottable optimisme faisait tampon lors de leurs petites querelles internes.

Il sentait qu'il allait exploser sous peu lorsqu'une petite voix murmura, toute proche de lui :

- C'est moi qui lui ait tout dit…

Reconnaissant la voix de son jeune leader, le moine de Koya parvint de peu à ne pas s'exclamer victorieusement : « Ben voilà, j'en étais sûr ! ». Cela risquait de peiner Kamui et malgré l'amertume et la colère qu'il ressentait, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

- Personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce que Subaru pouvait bien penser lorsqu'il s'est fait attaquer par Fuma ! continua Kamui avec une soudaine hargne et même un certain dédain. Je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses que de lui raconter… De lui expliquer… Puisque vous ne sembliez pas décidés à faire quoi que se soit.

La culpabilité se lisait à présent sur tous les visages, plus ou moins prononcée. A peine visible sur celui d'Arashi, modérée sur celui de Karen et exacerbée sur celui de Seïishiro.

Subaru, quant à lui, était de plus en plus admiratif. Kamui avait réussi à tourner à son avantage ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il ne pensait pas l'adolescent capable d'une telle force de persuasion.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Omi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il paressait défait. Sorata et Karen, les seuls à avoir été en contact avec la grand-mère de Subaru et connaissant par conséquent la sécheresse et la rigueur de la vieille femme, espérèrent qu'elle n'avait pas trop déchargé son acrimonie sur le pauvre garçon.

Celui-ci tourna le regard vers Subaru et dit, visiblement troublé :

- J'ai rendu compte de notre problème à votre grand-mère, Subaru-san…

Il se tut et, privée du son de sa voix, la pièce était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau.

- Je vais donc de ce pas rentrer à Kyoto, continua-t-il. Et vous allez me suivre.

- Pardon ! s'exclamèrent Subaru et Kamui d'une seule voix.

Mais ils furent les seuls à réagir de la sorte. A réagir tout court d'ailleurs. Au contraire, les autres paressaient s'y attendre.

Le sourire d'Omi était contrit.

- Je suis désolé mais notre douzième chef est formelle, je dois vous ramener à la maison-mère, de gré ou de force.

Subaru était révolté. Mais il le fut plus encore lorsque Seïishiro prit la parole.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Omi-san. C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Il sera plus en sécurité à Kyoto…

Le regard acéré que lui décocha le médium le fit taire mais Sorata prit le relais.

- Et puis, qui sait, peut-être l'art secret du clan Sumeragi peut-il quelque chose contre les amnésies.

L'œillade meurtrière, de Kamui cette fois, ne lui fit pas regretter ses mots. Karen acquiesça et Arashi ne dit rien, signifiant par son silence et ses yeux baissés qu'elle se rendait à la majorité.

Devant ce spectacle, Subaru sentit ses nerfs s'échauffer, ses poings se contractèrent.

- Je ne vous suivrais pas ! cracha-t-il véhémentement.

Les autres, qu'une telle résistance étonnait apparemment, le fixèrent sans comprendre.

Karen était surprise. Que pouvait bien valoir cette réaction ? Un instant, son regard dériva vers Kamui, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas enchanté par cette perspective de départ, ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, se concentrant sur le médium dont les yeux étaient plissés de détermination.

Subaru n'avait aucune raison de vouloir rester ici, il réagissait comme un enfant.

Pour elle qui ne l'avait connu que froid, silencieux et renfrogné, ce changement surprenait autant que, quelque part, il ravissait.

Son attitude était tout à fait celle d'un petit garçon têtu se rebellant contre les adultes qui prétendaient ne vouloir que son bien.

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se sentit émue par cette vision et cette comparaison qu'elle jugeait si appropriée…

- Allons Subaru-san, soyez raisonnable, supplia Omi, décontenancé par cette réaction.

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! demanda soudain Sorata, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'exorciste fit volte-face et fixa le moine avec hargne, de son regard disparate que le jeune garçon jugea effrayant pour la première fois.

Il lui semblait que Subaru allait se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur lui, que sa maîtrise de lui ne tarderait pas à la trahir.

Mais lui aussi en avait assez, assez de son rôle d'imbécile heureux, assez de devoir supporter les humeurs de tous ces ingrats. Lui aussi était sur le point d'exploser et peu importait que la personne qui le défiait soit Subaru ou un autre, il était prêt à entamer une bataille dans les règles de l'art !

Mais Subaru ne fit rien, rien d'autre que de le fixer sans ciller en paressant fulminer de l'intérieur, ses poings se crispant et se décrispant comme s'il était prêt à les passer autour du cou du lycéen si c'était là le seul moyen de le faire taire.

La tension était palpable et, impuissant, Kamui ne pouvait faire que regarder sans savoir comment éviter la grêle de cris et d'insultes qui paressait inévitable.

Et pourtant, elle ne vint pas. Car soudain Subaru se détourna de Sorata comme s'il n'existait plus pour à nouveau faire face à Omi, brisant net l'intense échange de regards meurtriers qu'il avait eu avec le moine.

- Pardonnez-moi, Omi, mais je ne vous accompagnerez pas.

Le ton, bien que calme, était catégorique.

- Que puis-je faire pour que vous changiez d'avis ? demanda leur invité, son ton prouvant qu'il n'y croyait guère.

Subaru secoua la tête.

- Rien. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Les yeux d'Omi roulèrent un instant dans leurs orbites, Arashi devina qu'il était en train d'évaluer toutes les possibilités de faire Subaru le suivre sans trop de résistance.

Elle ne connaissait pas les moyens du jeune homme mais devinait néanmoins ses chances faibles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes.

Et Omi semblait bien trop civil et n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment peur de rentrer bredouille pour assommer Subaru et l'embarquer sans plus de façons sur son épaule.

Et visiblement, le porte-parole de la famille Sumeragi était parvenu à la même conclusion car l'œil averti de la jeune prêtresse nota un léger affaissement de ses épaules.

Désemparé, il regardait Subaru.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'insister alors…

Le médium ne répondit rien.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, plus rien ne me retient ici.

Il prit alors sa veste sous son bras et salua les Sceaux d'une petite courbette.

Mais au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Subaru.

- Mais il est possible que nous nous revoyons sous peu, Subaru-san. Votre grand-mère est quelqu'un d'obstiné. En cela, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup…

Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Le choc sortit Subaru de ses pensées, il croisa le regard de Kamui.

Celui-ci sourit, parut vouloir faire un geste vers lui mais finalement se ravisa.

Il avait l'air content d'avoir vu Subaru ainsi tenir tête à Omi et, par conséquent, le médium le fut aussi.

Mais la litanie continuait de chanter dans sa tête, sans cesse, étouffée mais néanmoins bien présente.

« … Dans trois jours… »

Trois jours. Trois jours. Trois jours, troisjourstroisjourstroisjours…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Est-ce que j'aurais dû la laisser partir ? En même temps, comment aurais-je pu la retenir ? Et comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle _le_ rencontrerait ?

Si, j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il serait là, en embuscade, le jeune chat joueur guettant l'oisillon tombé du nid, l'oisillon qui ne peut plus voler…

J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû… Comme je déteste ces mots.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle meurt. Les gens comme elle sont le sel de la terre. Et elle veut vivre, de toutes ses forces, même si elles l'ont abandonné.

Quelqu'un dont les larmes et les sentiments sont si précieux ne peut se permettre de mourir.

« Je vous aime. »

Ces mots qu'elle m'a dit, quelqu'un les avait-il déjà entendu avant moi ?

Je ne peux les sortir de ma tête, ils font parti de moi à présent.

Plus que jamais, je suis enchaîné à elle par eux, des liens dont je n'essayerais pas de me défaire, encore que je le devrais.

Mais son kekkaï a disparu, résorbé sans encombre, je l'ais senti, je l'ais vu, elle va donc bien.

Elle a peut-être retrouvé ses forces, sauf celle de vivre.

Celle-ci, elle ne l'a jamais perdu. Pas plus que l'espoir.

J'aimerais avoir encore de tels idéaux…

Est-ce que je te reverrais bientôt, ma petite Yuzuriha ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Tu croyais n'être plus rien et je suis là. Tu pensais avoir perdu espoir et me voilà. Lorsqu'à nouveau tu penseras n'être plus faite pour la vie je serais là pour te rappeler combien elle est précieuse.

Je t'ai vu émerveillée en me voyant mais malgré ton effarement tu as su y faire pour que la symbiose soit parfaite comme tu l'avais déjà fait.

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras tu m'as dis que tu es beau et si j'avais pu répondre je t'aurais remercié.

Je t'ais sauvé je suis heureux de t'avoir sauvé qu'à travers moi tu en sauves tant d'autres et alors que ton cœur palpite contre mon corps que tu me dis comment vais-je t'appeler tu hésites un sourire illumine ton visage tu dis Inuki tu es d'accord oui toujours toujours si c'est toi qui le dis oui je veux bien oui

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Tu l'as senti, ce kekkaï… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Subaru paressait préoccupé. Se penchant en avant, Kamui tenta de capter son regard vague, sans y parvenir. Il en fût désemparé, il avait envie que Subaru lui parle…

- Comme la première fois, murmura alors l'exorciste en se tournant finalement vers lui. Comme un vent glacé qui s'engouffre dans mon corps et balaye toutes mes pensées. On ne peut plus que le voir, et voir celui qui l'a crée…

Kamui acquiesça, fit silence puis murmura :

- Enfin, elle va bien, c'est l'essentiel…

Mais malgré son soulagement apparent, ces retrouvailles avec la collégienne semblaient lui avoir laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, et ses yeux se faisaient vagues lorsqu'il en parlait.

« Ces rencontres avec le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre deviennent de plus en plus dures… » lui avait confié Sorata sans apparemment y prendre garde, inquiet pour le jeune garçon.

Subaru avait acquiescé et s'était promis de lui parler.

- Arashi m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas créer de kekkaï…, commença-t-il, espérant le sortir de son mutisme.

Il l'entendit soupirer, visiblement peu emballé par la tournure leur conversation, Subaru en fut désemparé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en suis incapable… Peut-être parce que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux vraiment…

Se retournant vers Subaru, il sourit, un peu tristement.

- Au début, la seule chose que je désirais était de faire revenir Fuma, peu m'importait ce que je devrais faire ou endurer. Kotori morte, Fuma parti, je me fichais de tout du moment que je pouvais revoir celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Mais si je tenais vraiment à le protéger, qu'à part son salut rien ne m'importait, pas la terre, pas même les Sceaux…

« Et pourtant… »

Subaru l'observait, attentif.

- Alors j'aurais pu créer un kekkaï. Et pourtant, j'en suis incapable.

Cette conclusion fit s'affaisser ses épaules.

- Cela voudrait-il dire qu'au fond de toi, tu ne parviennes plus à dissocier le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre du garçon que tu as connu ? avança Subaru, jugeant cette hypothèse recevable mais appréhendant la réaction de l'adolescent.

Et celui-ci sursauta presque et s'apprêtait visiblement à démentir mais, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, l'idée fit son chemin en lui et son expression s'assombrit. La tristesse et même un peu de honte transparût dans le maigre sourire qu'il adressa à l'exorciste.

Voyant cela, Subaru se sentit désolé.

- Kamui, je…

- Non, tu as sans doute raison…, fit le lycéen dans un souffle, son regard se faisant vaquant et se perdant sur l'horizon. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Regardant à nouveau le médium, il soupira et son sourire se fit ironique.

- Et je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier d'avoir mis des mots sur ce sentiment.

Subaru ne sut que répondre, ne sachant lui-même trop que penser de cela.

D'un côté, voir Kamui accablé par cette déprimante conclusion lui faisait regretter ses paroles mais d'un autre, lui avoir peut-être permis de se détacher de son alter-ego, de n'être plus touché aussi durement qu'avant par ses actes et ses paroles le faisait se sentir étonnamment victorieux.

Il vit soudain Kamui fixer son regard sur lui, comme s'il cherchait à entrevoir ses pensées.

- … Je suis content que tu ne ais tenu tête comme ça à Omi, fit-il après un court silence. Je trouve même bizarre qu'il n'ait pas insisté davantage.

- C'est vrai, avoua le médium, lui aussi y ayant réfléchi. Mais comme il l'a dit lui-même, ce n'est certainement que partie remise.

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit plus perçant.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Acquiesçant, Subaru se demanda un instant ce que Kamui pouvait bien ignorer de lui pour poser une telle question.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à rester avec nous ?

Son ton n'avait rien d'abrupte mais Subaru sentit néanmoins qu'il reflétait plus que de la simple curiosité.

- Pourquoi je… ? Et bien…

Kamui le regarda se débattre un instant avec lui-même et décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

- C'est vrai, maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à te cacher, tu sais quel danger tu risques en restant à Tokyo. Et puis… Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement attaché à nous, je me trompe ?

Le médium resta silencieux mais ne demeura pas sans réagir. Kamui vit ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et l'espace d'un instant, le vert de ses pupilles sembla tout envahir et ne plus laisser la place à aucun coin de blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? demanda finalement l'exorciste. J'ai vraiment l'air de ne rien ressentir pour vous ?

Kamui n'osa pas dire oui mais cela dut se lire sur son visage car il vit soudain Subaru se pencher vers lui, cherchant son regard.

- C'est vrai que quand je ne savais pas ce qui vous liait tous, je me demandais ce que toi, tu pouvais faire avec eux…, avoua alors l'amnésique. Je te trouvais tellement différent, tu paressais tellement à côté de tout…

Kamui releva les yeux et le fixa, se demandant par là ce qu'il devait comprendre. Ce qu'il avait le droit de comprendre.

Il attendait avec une certaine anxiété que Subaru aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée mais il n'en fut rien, le médium se contentait à cette seconde de le regarder, son expression était indéchiffrable.

Kamui prit alors une discrète inspiration et murmura :

- Mais après tout, ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Mais son visage affichait soudain une telle déception et un doute s'empara de Subaru lorsqu'il le vit, à la fois inquiétant et qui quelque part le soulageait étrangement.

Etait-ce seulement à cause de cette lettre, dont il sentait presque la présence dans sa poche qu'il avait ainsi tenu tête à Omi, ne lui laissant même aucune chance de placer ses arguments ?

Il avait du mal à croire qu'un simple message ait pu à ce point l'envoûter et le posséder au point d'être aussi agressif avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et pourtant…

Mais ce n'était néanmoins pas à cela qu'il pensait au moment où il entendait le jeune homme lui annoncer qu'il le suivrait, et peu importait ce que l'exorciste pouvait désirer à cet instant.

Il n'y pensait guère plus alors qu'il s'entendait lui-même asséner sans états d'âme qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Non, à cet instant, il songeait à Kamui, et avec quelle virulence déconcertante celui-ci avait prit sa défense.

Il songeait que Kamui ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Et avait alors inconsciemment décidé que, quoi qu'il en coûte, il ne partirait pas.

Face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table de bois meublant le petit patio perdu entre les arbres du Campus, Kamui le regardait et Subaru aurait voulu le lui dire, qu'il sache que s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il avait été partisan de son départ pour Kyoto…

Alors il ne lui aurait resté comme motivation que cette mince feuille de papier pliée avec soin dans sa poche.

Et il ne savait si cette perspective de rendez-vous aurait été suffisante pour à tous leur tenir tête.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tout cela et pourtant, une question, une unique question, franchit ses lèvres :

- Kamui, est-il loin… Le Rainbow Bridge ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi cette résistance à me donner les raisons de cette soudaine interrogation ? Si quelque chose te tracasse, pourquoi me le cacher, à moi ?

Alors que je veille, moi, à ce que tu saches tout de moi, alors que je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, du moins dans la mesure du possible… Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi tout ça… ?

Trois jours, trois jours que je t'ai vu disparaître dans le mirage du Sakurazukamori, que t'a-t-il dit, que t'a-t-il montré ? Ne te laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix ? Il s'attache à paraître ironique, cruel et dépourvu de sentiments mais tu l'as oublié, il ne le supporte pas, j'en suis sûr.

Tu ne sais où ce pont se trouve, je te l'ai expliqué, est-ce que j'aurais dû ? Ce pont est un kekkaï, tu le sais ? Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas paru t'émouvoir.

Tu comptes y aller n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi cela ? Tu as tes raisons, je le sais, et j'ai eu beau te presser de questions, tu n'as pas voulu me les révéler… Mais cela a paru te coûter, je l'ai bien vu. Avec ta mémoire s'est envolée cette impassibilité que tu t'acharnais à cultiver, et je ne t'en aime que davantage. Et je l'ais vu, tu semblais prêt à tout me révéler et pourtant, rien. Que t'a-t-il dit, t'a-t-il menacé ?

Je le hais, je le hais d'avoir encore une telle emprise sur toi…

Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sais, et tu le devines toi aussi. Il me manque une preuve tangible de tout ceci, celle qui confirmerait tous mes doutes et tu ne sembles pas vouloir me la donner.

Ce n'est pas grave, je sais déjà que je ferais de mon mieux pour que ce que je crains ne se produise pas.

Mais que crains-je réellement ? Si seulement je le savais moi-même…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Il ne me voit pas, j'ai beau frapper, appeler…

Il soupira, se rapprocha avec lenteur de la jeune femme accroupie.

- Il est là, je le vois, je l'entends…

Elle se redressa soudain et le fixa avec désespoir, une expression qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur son visage. La voir soudain si malheureuse lui retourna le cœur.

Elle ne pleurait pas. C'était presque pire.

- Il est possible… Que quelqu'un t'empêche, murmura-t-il sans assurance, moins pour chercher une explication que pour la voir enfin le regarder.

Elle ne le regarda pas, ses yeux verts émeraude étaient fixés sur la silhouette solitaire du jeune homme qu'ils devinaient au travers de cette barrière de glace infranchissable qui les séparait.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit dur, haineux à l'entente de ces mots et une larme esseulée roula sur sa joue. Elle abattit brusquement son poing sur la matière qui les entourait.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! C'est toi, je le sais, ça ne peut être que toi ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste ! Si tu savais comme je te HAIS !

Elle semblait ne s'adresser qu'au noir, qu'à ce qui faisait au dessus d'eux office de ciel sans couleur et sans étoile mais lui savait à _qui_ était destinée cette diatribe.

Comme soudain devenue folle, elle se leva et martelât de toutes ses forces, de ses pieds et de ses poings, cette frontière glacée qui l'empêchait de rejoindre ce jeune homme.

Effrayé, il voyait ses bras et ses jambes se couvrir de meurtrissures rouges vif alors que des éclats affûtés et coupants se détachaient de la paroi pour se reformer aussitôt.

Et pourtant, c'était un rêve, non, impossible mais…

- ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-il soudain en tendant le bras pour tenter de l'attraper.

Il n'y parvint pas. Pour la première fois, il se sentait aussi impotent que dans la réalité.

Incapable de la sauver, comme dans cette réalité qu'il maudissait tant.

- HOKUTO !

Entendant son prénom, elle cessa soudain et, hagarde, tourna vers lui son regard qui ne fixait rien. Il la vit porter à hauteur de ses yeux ses bras zébrés des dizaines écorchures suintantes qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée.

Elle tomba à genoux, puis à quatre pattes et fixa le garçon dont elle désirait tant entendre la voix.

- Subaru…

Les larmes roulèrent en cascade sur ses joues, elles étaient si épaisses qu'elles s'écoulaient avec lenteur, laissant tout le loisir d'en admirer la couleur vermillon.

- Subaru, je t'en prie… SUBARU, ENTENDS-MOI ! ET TOI ! TOI ! NE LE LAISSERAS-TU JAMAIS EN PAIX !

« Je cauchemarde, tu cauchemardes… Et lui-même… »

Sous lui, il vit alors l'image de la prairie inondée de soleil se brouiller, se disloquer, comme s'il regardait au travers d'un kaléidoscope. Elle disparut, laissant place à la nuit la plus noire.

« Lui-même… Il ne rêve plus… »

Il leva les yeux et au travers des longues mèches blondes tombant en désordre sur son visage, il fixa l'espace à présent vide, la place qu'avait occupé jusqu'à cet instant, le corps rêvé de la jeune femme.

Alors, soudain écrasé par la tristesse et le solitude, il se laissa aller, tomba sur le sol, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, ferma les yeux.

Et pleura.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- La Princesse Hinoto vient de nous convoquer…

Le ton de Sorata était sombre.

Kamui, Arashi et Yuzuriha tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui, attendant la suite, Subaru détourna les yeux du spectacle qu'offrait la fenêtre.

- Elle tient à nous voir le plus tôt possible, ça semble de la plus haute importance.

Yuzuriha le fixa, serrant contre son cœur le petit chien au museau frémissant.

- Tu crois que ce serait rapport à…

Sorata l'intima au silence par réflexe, puis, prenant conscience de son attitude, se tourna vers Subaru qui, concentré sur la conversation, n'avait pas relevé.

- Certainement, soupira-t-il. Sinon, pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence puis Arashi, repoussant sa chaise, se leva.

- Pas de raison de s'attarder alors.

L'acquiescement fut général.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda soudain Subaru en quittant l'appui de la fenêtre.

Un sentiment de malaise le prit lorsque Kamui se retourna avec brusquerie et le fusilla du regard. Mais néanmoins, il se tût.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera une occasion pour toi de rencontrer la princesse…

Subaru acquiesça, mais il n'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'au regard de Kamui dans son dos, tel deux poignards plantés entre ses omoplates.

Et à cette lettre, qu'il y a trois jours, il avait trouvé prés de lui.

Au Rainbow Bridge…

_A suivre…_

Je songe que ce chapitre doit être plutôt frustrant pour ceux qui attendaient la suite mais, rassurez-vous, le prochain sera… Disons, plus animé ! Et encore merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est vraiment une drogue géniale qui dope plus que jamais pour écrire ! Et sans effets secondaires (visibles du moins)!

_K21_


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : L'absent- chapitre X (champagne !)

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez !

Un silence suivit la révélation.

- Quoi, au temple Yasukuni ! Vous êtes sûre !

- C'est exact.

La voix d'Hinoto était grave et reflétait sa fatigue, celle de Sorata forte et réjouie.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Yuzuriha était déterminé, on pouvait remarquer que les lèvres d'Arashi s'étaient légèrement retroussées.

Kamui, lui, ne put se joindre à l'allégresse générale, son regard allait sans cesse de la jeune princesse aveugle à Subaru, lequel la fixait de son œil unique avec une insistance frisant l'impolitesse.

Kamui était perplexe, était-ce possible que l'amnésique ressentit la même chose que lui ?

L'aboiement guttural qu'avait poussé Inuki au contact d'Hinoto résonnait encore dans son esprit. Et cette réaction agressive ne faisait que qu'accentuer cette étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Quelque chose qui l'oppressait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, autre chose occupait son esprit à cet instant.

L'insistance de Subaru à les accompagner avait peut-être été motivée, uniquement motivée par la curiosité de découvrir cette princesse rêveuse dont ils parlaient tant.

Mais la conversation de la veille… Il n'avait pu la chasser de sa mémoire, la repassant sans cesse , retournant dans sa tête des dizaines de questions dont il ne parvenait pas à formuler les réponses.

La main de Sorata s'abattit alors sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama le moine, croisant le regard sans expression de l'adolescent.

Kamui ne semblant pas décidé à réagir, Sorata ne chercha pas à retenir un petit soupir exaspéré.

- Kamui…, commença-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité que ne masqua pas son ton doucereux. Subaru va rester, ici, avec Hinoto. Il ne risque rien, rien, tu m'entends ?

Kamui ne dit rien, chercha le regard du médium mais celui-ci avait détourné les yeux.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Sorata…, murmura alors Arashi.

Le mépris à peine dissimulé transparaissant dans sa voix frappa le moine comme une gifle, il lâcha l'épaule de Kamui, laissa mollement retomber son bras.

- Bon, j'ai compris… Rien ne sert de s'attarder alors, fit-il, masquant tant bien que mal son désappointement.

Yuzuriha fut la seule à approuver sans réserve apparente, elle se précipita vers Subaru pour l'embrasser et franchit la porte, le petit chien pataud sur ses talons.

Sorata se demanda un instant si elle faisait ou non exprès de ne jamais s'apercevoir de rien.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il bénissait cette attitude.

Arashi quitta la salle d'audience sans mot dire, son dernier regard fut pour le médium.

- Soyez prudents…, lança dans les airs la voix étouffée de la princesse.

Sorata acquiesça, la gratifia d'un salut discret puis se tourna vers Kamui, le fixant avec une insistance qui glaça le sang à l'adolescent.

Désemparé, celui-ci bredouilla sans assurance :

- Partez devant… Je vous rejoins… Bientôt.

Sorata renifla, sans que Kamui pu dire si c'était d'énervement ou de dédain, et le moine quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

Son départ fit soupirer Kamui, de soulagement ou non, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? demanda alors Subaru après un instant de silence.

Le lycéen se tourna vers lui. La voix de l'amnésique était calme et sereine, sans aucune once de nervosité ou de méchanceté. Car après tout, ce n'était là qu'une simple question.

Et Kamui ne sut que répondre, ne voulant pas donner l'air de se méfier au point de rester pour surveiller Subaru, même si… Même si c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-… Je ne reste pas, balbutia-t-il en se sentant soudain maladroit et ridicule. Je vais aller les rejoindre, ils vont avoir besoin de moi.

Subaru acquiesça de la tête, ce simple geste créa un grand vide dans la poitrine de l'adolescent.

Le silence se fit, lourd et désagréable, Subaru fixait un point droit devant lui, faisait courir son regard sur les dorures du trône ou sur le riche décor entourant la princesse, comme s'il voulait à tout prix éviter le regard de Kamui.

Cette attitude arracha au jeune garçon le peu de contenance qui lui restait. Il se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité. Face à lui, Hinoto était couchée, ses lèvres fardées entrouvertes, ses yeux clos laissant entrevoir la brillance nacrée de ses paupières.

S'en désintéressant, il fixa à nouveau le médium, dont il ne pouvait voir le visage.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'image du Sakurazukamori s'imposa dans son esprit, un homme au sourire mesquin et cruel, son cœur se gonfla de colère.

- Tu attends avec impatience que je partes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors, abrupt et consciemment méchant.

Subaru se retourna et son regard se fit perçant. Il sentait qu'il lui fallait être très prudent quant à sa réponse à cette question qui n'en était pas une.

Tout en sachant qu'une absence de réponse serait également mal prise.

- Je pense juste que tu le devrais…, fit-il, pesant ses mots. Vous ne serez pas trop de quatre là-bas.

Kamui eut un ricanement sardonique, en désaccord criant avec son sourire triste.

- Tu as raison, je me demande bien ce que je fais encore ici, à faire l'empêcheur de tourner en rond alors qu'on m'attend pour sauver le monde…, fit-il de sa voix la plus ironique.

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie, les épaules basses.

Pendant un instant, Subaru eut envie de lui dire, de lui dire de revenir et de lui raconter, de se faire pardonner de l'avoir blessé…

Mais il repensa à cette lettre, et ce fut comme une voix résonnant dans sa tête.

« …je crains qu'il n'arrive malheur à la personne en question, car je serais ennuyé de te faire du mal. Et si jamais la mort de cette personne te causait du malheur, sache que je serais aussi très mécontent de voir qu'elle a pu ainsi gagner ton affection… »

Kamui était bien trop impliqué dans cette maudite histoire pour qu'il pût se permettre de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais de le voir partir, blessé par lui sciemment…

C'était dur, bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

- Kamui…

- ATTENDEZ !

Alertés par cette voix horrifiée, les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers son origine, les yeux écarquillés.

- Attendez…, souffla Hinoto. Un autre kekkaï… Va être détruit… J'ai vu…

Kamui revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse, son regard interloqué et inquiet croisa celui de Subaru.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla face à la jeune femme, son regard améthyste plus pénétrant que jamais.

- Où est-il, Hinoto-Hime ?

La tranquillité de sa voix était démentie par la fébrilité de son attitude, le médium voyait distinctement ses mains crispées trembler.

Subaru s'approcha plus encore, voulu poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon accroupi, la serrer. Mais la voix d'Hinoto retentit, couvrant malgré sa faiblesse jusqu'au bruit de leurs respirations oppressées, se répercutant dans la salle immense :

- Au Rainbow-Bridge… Il est là-bas.

La réaction de Kamui à l'entente de ces mots secoua Subaru autant que la révélation de la princesse. Le lycéen se releva brutalement et, sans le moindre regard, le moindre mot pour l'amnésique, se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas.

- Kamui !

Se précipitant à sa poursuite, le médium se saisit de son bras et le tira à lui, le forçant à le regarder.

- Lâche-moi…

La voix de Kamui était pleine de menaces mais Subaru s'en moquait.

- Kamui, tu n'iras pas là-bas…, fit-il, tentant de rendre sa voix aussi persuasive que possible.

L'adolescent eut un sourire sardonique.

- Que je n'y aille pas ? murmura-t-il d'un ton mordant. Mais tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre ira à ma place peut-être ?

Subaru ne répondit pas, son regard se fit plus féroce, Kamui tenta de le faire lâcher prise sans y parvenir.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il alors, sa voix se réduisant à un filet ténu. Tu le savais qu'il serait là-bas… ALORS POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN DIT !

La violence de son exclamation fit sursauter Subaru, il desserra un instant sa prise.

Ce fût suffisant, Kamui se dégagea et le fixa, trop désespéré cette fois pour être délibérément cruel.

- J'avais crû que tu me faisais confiance mais après tout, ce n'est pas grave…, murmura-t-il, son regard blessé se faisant fuyant. Mais peu importe ce qu'il t'ai dit ou montré, je m'en moque…

Il inspira.

- Il n'est pas question que je le laisse te faire plus de mal. Ou t'emmener dans un endroit où je ne pourrais plus te suivre…

Faisant volte-face, Kamui se mit à courir et disparut en un instant dans le couloir, hors de vue du médium.

Celui-ci resta un instant immobile, comme sonné et ne mit qu'un instant à prendre sa décision.

- KAMUI !

Et à se précipiter à sa poursuite.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

C'est ça… Partez donc… Allez donc vous battre, votre mort n'en sera que plus rapide…

Les derniers instants d'une vie sont toujours si distrayants, l'idée de ce spectacle me réjouit d'avance.

Et toi ? Toi qu'au travers de ce miroir d'eau je vois pleurer, toi que j'entends geindre, toi mon autre moi, celle qui m'a gardé si longtemps prisonnière de son cœur… L'idée de la mort de tes chers Dragons du Ciel, comment la ressens-tu ?

Elle t'attriste… Non, mieux, elle te désespère. Je le vois, inutile d'essayer de me le cacher.

Notre apparence est identique, nous occupons toutes deux ce même corps débile, impotent et cet esprit capable de tout voir et de tout entendre.

Et nous sommes pourtant si dissemblables, tout ce qui te bouleverse me séduit, tout ce qui te désole me ravit, lorsque je ris, j'entends tes pleurs, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon hilarité.

Tu aimerais échapper à ce spectacle qui t'anéantirait n'est-ce pas ?

Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que tu seras forcée d'y assister, que mes rires ne feront que faire redoubler tes sanglots.

Je m'en délectes d'avance…

Bienvenue dans l'arène, chère Hinoto-Hime, mon autre moi…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le pont. Le pont maudit…

Essoufflé par sa course et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kamui fixait les grandes arches de fer qui semblaient s'élancer sur des kilomètres vers le ciel nuageux.

Il était là, quelque part. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était là, à attendre, à attendre une nouvelle occasion de détruire la vie de médium.

Subaru se rappela à sa mémoire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque spontanément mais il décida de ne pas y penser. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur le Sakurazukamori, sur ce sentiment sans cesse plus puissant de haine qu'il lui portait.

Plus déterminé que jamais, il s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'édifice.

Le vent se mit à souffler, lui faisant plisser les yeux alors qu'il scrutait les alentours, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

Mais après quelques instants d'écoute attentive, une impression aussi étrange qu'effrayante le prit à la gorge, répandant un grand froid dans son corps.

L'impression d'être soudain devenu sourd. Il ne percevait plus le moindre bruit, le sifflement aigu de la bourrasque qu'il sentait pourtant sur son corps avait disparu, comme la rumeur du centre-ville.

Rien. Rien d'autre que sa respiration hachée, rien d'autre que les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Il était là… Il le savait, le sentait jusque dans la moindre fibre de son être.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, fit-il, respirant avec difficulté. Montrez-vous.

Silence. Et de nouveau cette impression atroce d'être coupé du monde des vivants.

Qui se prolongea, se prolongea douloureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix moqueuse ne déchire le silence.

- Mais je suis là… Vous ne me voyez donc pas ?

Kamui fit violemment volte-face, cherchant frénétiquement du regard le propriétaire haï de cette voix narquoise.

Mais devant lui, autour de lui, aucune présence humaine.

« Ne pas montrer de faiblesse, pas de peur… Il est là, il t'observe, il n'attend que ça… »

- Vous êtes un lâche, fit-il au vent. Craindriez vous cette bataille ?

Une pression sur son épaule, infime, comme si un oiseau venait de s'y poser.

Il se retourna d'un coup.

Face à lui, à à peine un pas, se tenait le Sakurazukamori, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, son regard asymétrique dissimulé par le verre fumé de ses lunettes.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Kamui-kun, fit-il avec un sourire de gentleman comme pour souligner l'ironie de la situation.

Kamui le foudroya du regard, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-il en tentant de moduler sa voix qui tremblait de rage. Vous y attendiez quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de l'assassin s'agrandit.

- Oh, ainsi vous êtes au courant ! Etrange, je connais pourtant la discrétion de ce cher Subaru, je ne l'aurais pas crû capable de le claironner à tous vents…

Kamui vit rouge.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne le connaissez plus ! cracha-t-il. Et il l'aurait certainement révélé si vous ne l'aviez pas menacé !

Seïshiro eut un petit rire.

- Moi, le menacer ? Vous êtes blessant.

S'approchant de l'adolescent que la colère laissait immobile et se retrouvant tout contre lui, il murmura, au creux même de son oreille :

- Mais je le suis également, et dans tous les sens du terme. Et si cela pouvait m'éviter, à l'avenir de vous retrouver en travers de mon chemin…

Retrouvant soudain ses esprits, Kamui s'écarta brusquement avec presque de la répulsion, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Et déjà, il entendait dans le ciel le vrombissement de milliers d'ailes battant à toutes forces, les cris stridents et agressifs qui lui vrillaient les oreilles.

Faisant un bond de côté, il parvint à éviter la première attaque mais les centaines non, les milliers d'oiseaux changèrent leur trajectoire pour à nouveau se précipiter sur lui.

Il se retrouva soudain emprisonné dans une nuée de volatiles hargneux et hurlants, qui tailladaient sans pitié ses chairs.

Et pourtant, le rire du Sakurazukamori lui parvint au milieu de ce chaos.

C'en fût trop, rassemblant ses forces, il leva les mains vers le ciel. Aussitôt, l'énergie afflua au bout de ses doigts, explosa en une formidable décharge qui réduisit au silence les minuscules shikis.

L'assassin le fixait toujours, ironique et séducteur.

Les yeux plissés de rage, Kamui se précipita sur lui, sans penser à l'incongruité de son acte.

D'ailleurs, il ne pensait plus à rien.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Hé ho ! Où allez-vous !

Interdit, il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Un policier en uniforme le fixait méchamment.

- Oui, c'est à vous que je parle ! N'allez pas par là, c'est dangereux !

Subaru sursauta, dévisagea l'homme avec panique.

- Mais…, balbutia-t-il, pris de court. J'ai un ami là-bas, vous ne comprenez pas… !

L'autre ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion, il le fit taire d'un geste.

- La seule chose que je comprends, c'est que la terre a tremblé et que ce fichu pont risque de s'écrouler à tout moment ! Et que, si votre ami a un minimum de bon sens, il est parti sans attendre que vous veniez le chercher !

Le policier eut un rictus crispé, attrapa le bras de Subaru.

- Et, si vous voulez mon avis, vous auriez tout intérêt à faire de même !

Subaru se tût. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de discuter, sinon à perdre encore plus de temps.

La pression sur son bras était puissante et serrée, il repensa à Kamui, à la façon dont lui-même avait voulu l'empêcher de fuir un peu plus tôt.

Et il se voyait mal expliquer à cet homme que le lycéen était l'une des principales causes de ce séisme.

- Vous m'entendez ! Partez maintenant, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

Mais a peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranla la terre, Subaru crût un instant voir le pont frémir, la vibration du sol se propagea dans son corps entier, le laissant tremblant.

De surprise, l'homme le lâcha, Subaru en profita, se mit à courir, ignorant la voix qui lui hurlait de revenir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Kamui tomba à terre, la main douloureusement crispée sur son épaule. Il serra les dents, tenta de retrouver son équilibre, chancela.

Il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard opaque se formait dans sa tête, sa vue se troubla, se dédoubla, il clignait sans cesse des yeux et il lui semblait que même ce mouvement lui causait de la douleur.

Se concentrant, tout autant pour garder son équilibre que pour éviter de gémir sa douleur, il fit quelques pas en direction de la forme vague du Sakurazukamori, qu'il devinait face à lui.

- J'avoue que vous me décevez…, murmura l'autre avec un feint dépit. Votre alter-ego m'avait habitué à une meilleure résistance physique.

Kamui se sentit bouillir. Comme inconscient, il voulut se précipiter sur l'assassin, réduire au silence une fois pour toute celui qui ne l'avait que trop nargué.

Il sentait l'énergie affluer à nouveau dans son corps meurtri, se rassembler dans ses paumes, le brûlant presque.

S'il parvenait à le toucher maintenant…

Quelque chose le frôla alors. Ne s'en souciant guère, il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'une douleur démesurée explosa dans son ventre.

Perdant aussitôt toute concentration, il se tordit en deux, l'énergie se dispersa, créant un froid immense dans son corps. Agité de tremblements spasmodiques, il tomba à terre.

On ne sait comment, il parvint à sentir la présence du Sakurazukamori, penché sur lui.

- Allez savoir pourquoi, vous voir ainsi à ma merci est plus excitant que ce que j'imaginais…

Et pour la première fois, il paressait sincère.

- … Bien que j'aurais préféré que ce fût en d'autres circonstances…, fit Seïshiro avec presque de la déception. Mais après tout, c'est ainsi que je traite ceux qui contrecarrent mes plans, si séduisants soient-ils.

Kamui voulu répliquer, se redressa avec peine, mais un violent haut-le-cœur l'empêcha de proférer un son.

Rassemblant ses forces en un élan désespéré, il banda ses muscles, grimaça sous la douleur mais parvint à se mettre hors de portée du Sakurazukamori.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, eut un sourire condescendant et lentement, leva le bras à la vertical.

Kamui vit clairement ses doigts rougeoyer.

Un instant pourtant, l'assassin parut hésiter, comme ayant soudain pitié de ce jeune homme désormais incapable de se défendre. Mais il sembla balayer ce sentiment d'un haussement d'épaule, avec la même nonchalance que s'il avait chassé de la main un insecte ennuyeux.

Il abaissa brutalement son bras.

Une brèche ouvrit le sol en deux, elle se propagea dans un fracas à rendre sourd, soulevant un nuage de poussière, arrivant droit sur lui, comme prête à l'engloutir.

Ne trouvant plus en lui la force de faire le moindre mouvement , il ne pût que fermer les yeux.

Un heurt brutal. Mais pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

On le saisit à bras-le-corps, il se sentit partir, l'onde de choc créée par la secousse faisant trembler jusqu'à la plus petite de ses cellules mais qui pourtant ne l'atteignit pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Se trouva couché, dos sur le béton, avec au dessus de lui une silhouette frêle qui se relevait péniblement.

Une masse de cheveux noirs, un œil, un seul, vert émeraude, qui le transperça.

Il aurait voulu l'appeler, parler tout simplement mais il ne parvint qu'à grimacer.

Subaru sourit, essuya d'un geste le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre, sembla vouloir faire un geste vers lui mais se leva, faisant face à l'assassin.

Le rire du Sakurazukamori sembla alors remplir tout l'espace, se répercutant contre les quelques pylônes rescapés.

Souriant, Seïshiro s'avança à pas lents, Subaru recula par réflexe, comme désirant créer pour Kamui un rempart plus efficace.

- Tu es en retard, Subaru-kun, remarqua l'homme en noir, presque sur le ton de la conversation. Et je constate qu'en plus, tu n'as pas suivi mes directives.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu m'avais habitué à de meilleures manières.

Il s'approcha encore, ne se trouvant à présent qu'à quelques pas du médium.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu des risques qu'encourraient ceux qui auraient voulu se joindre à nous…

Il désigna Kamui d'un rapide regard, les poings de Subaru se crispèrent.

- Et je suis encore plus déçu de te voir alarmé devant son état… Tu as décidément bien changé.

Franchissant d'un coup la distance les séparant de l'amnésique, il lui saisit les deux poignets et serra, empêchant toute retraite, il approcha son visage du sien.

- … Oui, bien changé…, murmura-t-il, contemplatif.

- Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la voix de Subaru trembla, ce qui parut amuser Seïshiro.

- L'agressivité te va si mal…, soupira-t-il en desserrant à peine sa prise. Tu es comme l'oiseau qui gonfle ses plumes en espérant paraître plus imposant.

Il lâcha le médium, celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

- Mais je te connais trop bien, hélas. Ces adorables subterfuges ne font aucun effet.

Subaru trembla, un tremblement qui parut monter du sol pour se propager dans tout son corps, de son échine qui frissonna, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à ses lèvres qui frémirent.

Et qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Il était pétrifié, le regard et le sourire de cet homme semblait lui ôter tous ses moyens, le rendre incapable du moindre mouvement, de la plus infime pensée.

Quelque chose pourtant le fit se ressaisir, cela ne tint qu'à un fil, il perçut soudain une vague de chaleur brûlante, dont la source paressait être le corps meurtri de Kamui, derrière lui.

Il le sentit bouger, l'entendit tousser douloureusement.

Le médium releva ostensiblement la tête, son œil unique dans celui ambre de l'autre.

- C'est à moi que vous aviez affaire. A moi seul…, murmura-t-il, la voix vibrante.

Seïshiro le regarda, sans sourire. Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Puis il soupira, baissa un instant la tête, comme las et lorsqu'il la releva, son sourire était mélancolique.

- Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, tu aurais vendu ton âme pour pouvoir me protéger de la sorte…

_« Un rein… Juste un rein… Pour Yuya… »_

Le bruit de la lame rencontrant la chair.

Tout ceci remonta à la mémoire de Subaru d'un seul coup. Le regard fou et désespéré de la femme, celui ironique de son sauveur, sa main plaquée sur son œil en sang.

De ce « sauveur » en face de lui et qui, aujourd'hui, n'était pas un mirage.

Subaru semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard fixé sur lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, comme s'il eut regardé au travers d'une vitre transparente.

Il se jura que bientôt, très bientôt, ce regard ne serait plus fixé que sur lui.

Exclusivement sur lui, à nouveau.

Derrière le médium, l'adolescent s'était redressé, semblait souffrir le martyr.

Mais son regard haineux et noir était centré sur lui. Et il ne dévierait pas, l'assassin le savait.

L'obstacle entre Subaru et ses souvenirs, c'était lui, il en était certain à présent.

Et, Kamui ou pas, il le ferait disparaître…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet espèce de… !

Yuzuriha sursauta, se retourna vers le moine.

- Mais, il a peut-être…, tenta-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Mais je m'en balance de ce qu'il a bien pu faire ou pas ! Je veux juste qu'il se ramène ici, et vite ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

Arashi pinça les lèvres, retenant difficilement son envie de le gifler.

- L'heure annoncée par la Princesse est passée depuis longtemps…, se contenta-t-elle de constater, glaciale. Il a dû avoir un problème.

Sorata la fixa, ricana et mima grossièrement une illumination subite.

- Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Et bien, si son problème s'appelle Subaru, je peux te garantir que le mien est un nain déprimé et borné… !

- T'énerver et être grossier ne sert à rien sinon à te rendre encore plus ridicule.

Sorata s'arrêta net, dévisagea la prêtresse, comme sonné.

- Et en plus, ce serait moi le coupable ? demanda-t-il, son ton radouci ne cachant pas sa colère bien réelle.

Arashi soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce que le moine cille et cligne des yeux puis murmura :

- Si Kamui n'est pas là, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et si aucun Dragon de la Terre n'est venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils avaient une autre idée en tête.

Sorata haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, mais la Princesse…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi lire l'avenir la soustrairait au nombre des humains ! Elle s'est trompée, Sorata, elle n'est pas infaillible !

Le garçon roula les yeux.

- … Admettons que tu ais raison, concéda-t-il, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à crier. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ?

Arashi fit mine de réfléchir.

- Deux d'entre nous devraient rester ici, au cas où la prédiction serait vérifiée.

Mais son ton conciliant montrait à quel point elle en doutait.

- Le troisième retournera auprès d'Hinoto. Et partira à la recherche de Kamui.

- Et Subaru, je suppose ? fit le moine, qui n'était pas dupe. Car si Kamui n'est pas là, je serais vraiment surpris qu'il l'ait quitté…

Il renifla.

- Et je présume que, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu t'attribueras cette mission. Non ?

Arashi ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

Quant à Sorata, il décida de se taire.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- N'approchez pas !

La voix de Subaru se voulait ferme, elle était surtout paniquée.

Il faisait face à Seïshiro avec droiture mais ses jambes tremblotantes menaçaient de le trahir.

- Je te fais peur, c'est ça ? siffla alors l'assassin, son œil unique lançant des éclairs. Ne nie pas, tu es terrifié !

Il avait craché cette phrase d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde son calme, il risquait de se trahir.

Mais ce regard… Ce regard dardé sur lui, flamboyant de rage et apeuré comme celui d'un enfant…

Subaru avait reculé à son approche, avec peur, presque avec dégoût.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te faire du mal ! A toi ! Subaru !

Il avait crié, presque hurlé et ce cri sembla frapper le médium comme un gifle. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

Le regard du Sakurazukamori dévia alors sur Kamui.

Celui-ci, la tête posée à même le sol, dans le prolongement de son corps, comme s'il n'avait déjà plus la force de la tenir droite, avait fermé les yeux.

Il paressait dans un état critique et pourtant, comme s'il avait senti centrée sur lui l'attention de son ennemi, les rouvrit brusquement.

Son regard améthyste voilé le foudroya et Seïshiro aurait alors juré que…

Oui, il aurait juré qu'il souriait.

- Ecarte-toi, Subaru…, fit-il alors d'une voix très basse, lourde de menaces.

Les yeux de l'interpellé s'agrandirent d'horreur, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

C'en fut trop.

- ECARTE-TOI !

Laissant soudain éclater sa fureur, Seïshiro s'avança, si vite que Subaru crut avoir rêvé en le voyant soudain à côté de lui.

La bouche tordue en un sourire qui était plutôt un rictus, les yeux flamboyants, l'assassin lui attrapa l'épaule, la serra si fort que l'amnésique grimaça et, d'un mouvement, le força à s'éloigner.

Il sentait Subaru se débattre, résister mais il le repoussa avec une telle violence que le médium tomba à terre.

Seïshiro baissa les yeux, constata que Kamui paressait résigné mais continuait de soutenir effrontément son regard.

Le Sakurazukamori recula, à peine, c'était bien suffisant. Comme rendu sourd par la colère, il n'entendit pas Subaru se relever.

Il leva la main, elle se nimba d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante.

Face à l'adolescent moribond, que pour la dernière fois, il regardait dans les yeux, il abaissa le bras, comme on dégaine un revolver.

Un éclair de lumière, si intense que lui-même dû fermer les yeux.

Et il eut soudain l'impression qu'une main énorme, à la fois brûlante et glaciale venait de lui enserrer le ventre, mettant le feu à son corps, le consumant de l'intérieur.

Que se passait-il ? Comment… ?

Un choc brutal, à nouveau. Et malgré la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait, Seïshiro comprit qu'il venait de s'écraser violemment contre l'armature métallique du pont, repoussé par une force colossale.

Kamui ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, en oublia d'être abasourdi, ahuri, désorienté comme il aurait dû l'être, il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir la force.

Il ne chercha pas à exprimer avec des mots cette sensation qui si souvent le prenait au ventre, d'autant qu'elle était différente cette fois, plus faible, plus ténue.

Mais proche, si proche…

Il en aurait hurlé de joie…

Arashi n'en avait vu qu'un faible éclat de lumière, qui illumina à peine le pont en face d'elle, le pont qu'elle s'apprêtait à rallier d'un bond.

C'était impossible et pourtant, elle le sentait, c'était bien Subaru…

Une barrière de protection tendue à la hâte, comme inconsidérément, dans le feu de l'action, oui peut-être.

Mais cette sensation, à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer…

C'en serait un ? Un petit, maladroit, inefficace sur le long terme, prêt à se briser à tout moment.

Mais un kekkaï tout de même, il n'y avait plus de doute.

A suivre… 

0o ! (traduire par : Alors ? Reviews, reviews !)


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre : L'absent- chapitre XI

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !_

_Petit changement dans la légende : Ces 5 petits ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ indiquent toujours un changement de scène, et désormais, un seul de ces petits ¤ indique un changement de POV. Voilou ! Et les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à présent à la fin, histoire d'éviter les spoilers avant même la lecture ! Que je vous souhaite bonne !_

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, mais ô combien intense, il eut peur.

Une peur viscérale, une peur qui sembla décupler la douleur, peur au point qu'il failli perdre connaissance pour de bon.

Une terreur qu'il avait crû n'avoir jamais à ressentir, à laquelle penser le faisait rire, naguère.

La peur terrible, l'angoisse atroce de la mort.

Il se souvint, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, une seconde qu'il avait essayé d'éviter en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Kamui aurait dû disparaître, définitivement, plus jamais il ne voulait voir ce sourire, qui lui montrait sa défaite, et ce regard, qui paressait s'en régaler.

Oh, et tout cela ne serait déjà plus si seulement…

Si seulement Subaru ne s'était pas interposé.

Son œil droit le lançait douloureusement, il le percevait plus encore que son ventre, pourtant déchiré par la douleur.

Il l'avait crû mort, cet œil et pourtant il lui faisait si mal… Presque autant que ce jour-là…

¤

Arashi ne s'était pas attendue à voir cela. Comment se faisait-il que le pont n'ait pas encore succombé à la violence des coups échangés, c'était un mystère.

Kamui était à terre, les yeux fermés, le visage blême, il paressait au plus mal.

Elle reconnut le Sakurazukamori, et celui-ci ne la remarqua même pas.

Son long manteau de cuir maculé de larges tâches de sang, ses vêtements brûlés à divers endroits, son attitude ramassée et sa main gantée crispée sur son ventre dénotaient la plus intense des douleurs.

Et son visage était méconnaissable, déformé par la rage.

Et là, entre eux deux, si apeuré, si déplacé dans ce paysage d'apocalypse…

Subaru se tenait là, accroupi devant Kamui, étonnamment préservé des souffrances et des blessures, comme protégé par le diable.

Plus aucune trace de cette énergie phénoménale déployée par l'amnésique il y avait à peine un instant, plus rien dans l'air si ce n'est cette lourde et capiteuse odeur de sang.

Le pont allait s'écrouler, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, tendre un kekkaï maintenant lui paressait aussi inutile de dérisoire.

¤

Le pont frémit, mais ce fut si infime que Subaru crû avoir rêver.

Mais une effroyable secousse suivit, faisant trembler le sol, son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre mais il n'eut pas le moindre tressaillement, le moindre frisson.

C'était comme si on venait de l'enchaîner à un mur, un soudain épuisement rendait son corps si lourd que le moindre mouvement était presque une souffrance.

Il vit, comme au travers d'un épais brouillard, le Sakurazukamori se relever, l'éclat de son œil ambre le transperça aussi durement qu'un sabre.

Subaru releva la tête, ferma les yeux, comme en attente.

Il sentait sous lui le sol se mouvoir, il entendait les débris rouler, le fracas lointain des pylônes s'arc-boutant, puis se brisant net.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, il en était certain…

Et pourtant, il attendait. Quoi ? Qu'attendait-il au fond ? La mort ?

Si ce pont s'écroulait, il mourrait probablement, enseveli sous les décombres, écrasé, noyé…

Sa main chercha à tâtons le corps de Kamui, la referma sur son poignet inerte et froid.

Mon Dieu, si froid…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

¤

Elle vit Subaru se relever, lentement, défiant le tueur des yeux, plus assuré que ne l'indiquait son attitude, à la fois pathétique et pourtant étrangement digne.

Se concentrant, elle sentit bientôt le fourmillement familier s'emparer de son bras droit.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle tenait l'épée dans son poing crispé.

Crispé jusqu'à la douleur.

¤

La rage et la souffrance ne font pas bon ménage, Seïshiro l'expérimenta à ses frais quand, ivre de colère, il voulut se précipiter sur Subaru, le prendre contre lui, enfoncer sa main dans ses chairs fragiles et chaudes, entourer de sa main son cœur palpitant.

Son cœur si chaud…

« Si tu essayes de tuer Subaru… De la même manière que tu m'as tué… »

La menace d'Hokuto flotta un instant dans son esprit, il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Oui, le prendre dans ses bras…

¤

La dernière arche céda dans un fracas innommable. Plus rien ne les retenait à présent, et surtout pas le sol qui se déroba sous ses pieds.

On le tira en arrière, il aperçut en un éclair le regard pressant et affolé d'Arashi.

Elle lui cria quelque chose mais ses lèvres remuaient en vain, il n'entendait plus rien.

Puis la réalité se rappela à lui, incisive et désespérée.

Il se baissa, prit et maintint fermement le corps immobile de Kamui contre lui, courut, Arashi le précédant.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, pour constater que le Sakurazukamori avait disparu.

Envolé.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La porte automatique s'ouvrit devant lui, libérant la voie.

A l'intérieur de la pièce immense régnait un froid polaire, mais l'écart brusque de température ne provoqua chez lui qu'un léger frisson, à peine perceptible.

Il avait l'habitude.

L'écho de ses pas lui fut renvoyé amplifié par l'espace alors qu'il s'avançait lentement.

Au centre de cette caverne aux murs lisses trônait la créature artificielle la plus hideusement superbe qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Gigantesque et frémissant comme s'il avait été vivant, Beast se tenait là, impassible et droit dans le froid glacial, tel un fémur de mammouth millénaire enfermé dans la glace.

Alors qu'il s'en approchait, des nuages de fumée s'élevèrent d'une de ses extrémités, comme alertés par sa présence, un bruit sec et métallique se fit entendre.

C'était l'heure.

L'instant d'après, il recevait entre ses bras ouverts le corps fin et blanc, légèrement vêtu, d'une jolie jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il la posa à terre, souriant distraitement, de longs et minces filaments parcourus d'électricité sortirent du corps de la créature électronique.

Ils s'enroulèrent un bref instant autour de la jeune fille, comme les bras caressants d'un amant et déposèrent dans sa main tendue une paire de lunettes de vue.

Celle-ci les chaussa, donna une petite tape amicale sur les fils de métal qui se résorbèrent dans un chuintement apathique.

D'un geste, elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, dérobant à la vue de l'homme son décolleté plongeant.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour le thé, fit simplement celui-ci avec son habituel sourire de séducteur. J'espère que je ne t'ais pas dérangé.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… A vrai dire, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Un tremblement parcouru la pièce de part et d'autre, comme si Beast soupirait de désarroi.

Alors que la porte épaisse se refermait derrière eux, l'homme se retourna vers sa compagne.

- J'ai écouté les informations tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. Le Rainbow-Bridge s'est effondré, tu n'as donc pas tant perdu ton temps !

La jeune fille le regarda, son regard étonné agrandi trois fois par le verre grossissant de ses lunettes.

- Yuto, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Cela ne décontenança pas l'interpellé, qui décida de s'expliciter davantage.

Après tout, il était coutumier de ce genre d'excentricité.

- On a rapporté un séisme d'amplitude 5 qui a fait s'écrouler le Rainbow-Bridge cet après-midi. Ce n'était pas Kamui, je viens de le voir partir pour je ne sais où. Et comme tu as passé la journée avec Beast…

- Désolée Yuto mais je n'ais rien à voir avec ça, l'interrompit la jeune fille, son ton aussi neutre que son expression.

Puis, souriant à peine, elle proposa :

- Mais si nous rejoignions Kanoé ? J'avoue que je meurs de soif.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…, invita l'homme en lui ouvrant la porte.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Arashi ferma les yeux, les rouvrit instantanément avec un sursaut.

Il ne lui fallait pas s'assoupir, pas tout de suite, pas avant de savoir…

Depuis combien de temps au juste attendait-elle ?

Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être dix heures… C'était comme si l'irréalité de son existence l'avait soudain rattrapé, lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps.

Elle se leva et, silencieuse comme une ombre, s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, pour autant qu'il puisse faire nuit à Tokyo.

Une porte s'ouvrit non loin, lui faisant dresser l'oreille.

Une lumière froide jaillit du plafonnier, elle cligna des yeux.

Mais lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette, elle reconnut Subaru dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages, un pansement ornait son front, à demi-masqué par de longues mèches noires qu'on avait débarrassé du sang coagulé.

Derrière lui, un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux aussi blancs que sa blouse.

- Dites-moi, docteur, s'il vous plaît…

Subaru paressait épuisé mais sa voix vibrait d'anxiété.

Le praticien baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, j'en suis désolé mais je vous tiens au courant, soyez-en sûr.

Un instant, Subaru parut sur le point de lui tordre le coup, dans une bouffée d'agressivité mais finalement se résolut à s'asseoir prés d'Arashi alors que l'homme quittait la pièce.

Mais même là, il ne parvenait pas à garder son calme, ne cessait de se tordre les mains, de croiser et de décroiser les jambes, de se balancer d'avant en arrière inlassablement, en proie à la plus vive inquiétude.

Puis cessa soudain, posa une main tremblotante sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- Arashi, tu penses que… ?

- Oui, je pense sincèrement qu'il s'en sortira, il ne faut pas avoir peur, fit-elle d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Subaru était suffisamment énervé comme ça, nul besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle aussi était rongée par l'appréhension.

Savoir qu'à cette heure-ci, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il adviendrait de Kamui la mettait dans un état de peur confinant à la panique.

Et Subaru également. Peut-être était-ce même pire. Et lui n'était capable de le dissimuler que partiellement.

- Il ne faut pas que… Qu'il… !

Fixant l'amnésique que l'anxiété laissait balbutiant, elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

- Sinon je ne pourrais pas lui dire… Quelque chose…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Tout à l'heure, fit-elle alors. Tu as crée un kekkaï, c'était bien toi, pas vrai ?

Le médium la fixa, éperdu.

- Quand j'ai compris qu'il voulait le tuer… Mais je ne peux pas expliquer, je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Tu t'es interposé, c'est ça ?

Subaru soupira.

- Oui. J'ai à tout prix voulu faire quelque chose, je n'ais même pas réfléchi. Et puis… Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un kekkaï…

La prêtresse réfléchissait tout haut.

- Tu l'as crée pour protéger Kamui, c'est grâce à lui… Mais cette barrière a renvoyé au Sakurazukamori son propre sort.

Elle eut un maigre sourire.

- Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Personne ne s'attendait à ça !

Le médium se leva soudainement, s'approcha de la fenêtre, plaqua ses paumes contre la vitre, fixant l'une des dizaines de milliers de petites lueurs fantômes.

Ce n'était pas la tour de Tokyo, songea-t-il. Mais on voyait bien la ville d'ici.

« Kamui… »

Il ferma les yeux un court instant puis se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- … Il s'est passé autre chose…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Arashi ouvrit de grands yeux, l'écoutant.

- Quand j'ai renvoyé le sort… Et qu'il l'a touché, qu'il l'a blessé… J'ai vu des choses, des images, j'ai entendu des sons, j'ai senti des odeurs…

- Des souvenirs ? demanda la prêtresse, comme n'osant y croire.

Subaru hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne parut pas très sûr de son diagnostic.

- Et… Est-ce que tu as vu… ?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, constatant que Subaru ne l'écoutait pas, tout entier qu'il était à ressasser ses pensées.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, décidée à attendre qu'il parle de lui-même.

Et cela ne tarda pas.

- Je me suis vu, petit, puis un peu plus grand… Je suis sûr que c'était moi ! J'avais deux yeux, et puis…

Il posa sa tête contre la vitre froide, soupira de bien-être lorsqu'elle rencontra son front brûlant.

- J'ai vu une jeune fille qui flottait dans les airs, une femme qui tenait dans sa main la tête de son chien décapité, un bébé qui hurlait… Qu'on battait.

Il se tut un bref instant et resta ainsi, les yeux fermés.

- Je l'ais vu, lui.

Nul besoin d'aide pour comprendre qui était ce « lui ».

- Et elle…

Arashi releva les yeux.

- Qui « elle » ?

- Hokuto…

La jeune fille songea alors avec une certaine tristesse qu'il allait lui falloir se résoudre : Jamais elle ne connaîtrait Subaru autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Et pourtant, elle aurait tellement voulu partager ça avec lui…

L'amnésique se taisait, la tête toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre, le visage invisible aux yeux de la jeune Miko.

Mais son attitude avait changé, c'était infime mais Arashi perçut malgré tout la modification et cela lui serra le cœur.

Son dos s'était voûté, ses épaules abaissées, ses mains s'appuyaient davantage contre le verre glacé, une petite tâche de buée sur la vitre trahissait sa respiration.

Comme si l'épuisement s'était soudain abattu sur lui et que ce mur était désormais son unique soutien, celui qui l'empêcherait de tomber et sombrer.

Elle le vit s'essuyer la joue d'un geste rageur.

Elle se leva sans s'en apercevoir.

Si Subaru pleurait, s'il pleurait réellement…

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de lui qu'un discret « Hum, hum… » les fit se retourner.

Le médecin aux cheveux blancs se tenait là, droit comme un I, une liasse épaisse de feuille entre les mains, Subaru traversa la pièce en coup de vent pour se planter devant lui.

Le praticien toisa le jeune homme de haut en bas puis, laissant un silence crispant et déplaisant s'installer.

- Alors ! fit Subaru après quelques instants, tendu comme un arc.

Sa voix s'était faite plus agressive qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais ce petit jeu lui était insupportable.

- L'opération est terminée, commença l'homme. Il doit être en salle de réveil à l'heure qu'il est. Il est hors de danger.

Subaru crût un instant défaillir de soulagement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Arashi, alors qu'elle sentait un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

- Nous ne savons trop comment vous remercier…, murmura-t-elle.

Le médium quant à lui, ne dit rien, il semblait ailleurs.

Le médecin eut un sourire vague et haussa les épaules, coutumier de ce genre de réflexion.

- Il est très assommé, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Mais après un tel choc, quoi de plus normal ? Il ne se réveillera sans doute pas avant demain matin.

Arashi posa une main sur le bras de Subaru.

- Tu es rassuré à présent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je pense que nous pouvons rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

Subaru n'eut pas la moindre réaction, au point que la prêtresse se demanda s'il l'avait réellement entendu. Elle serra encore une fois la main de l'homme.

Ils quittèrent la salle d'attente, parcoururent les couloirs sombres et vides.

Subaru l'avait finalement comprise, elle entendait ses pas derrière elle qui résonnaient dans le silence.

Mais lorsque, atteignant le large hall d'entrée, elle se retourna, ce fut pour constater qu'elle était seule.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle tendit l'oreille, comme si elle espérait entendre un souffle ou une cavalcade lointaine mais rien, rien de plus que la respiration tranquille de l'hôpital.

L'idée fit alors son chemin en elle, elle chercha des yeux des plaques indicatives, espérant y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, tomba nez à nez avec le docteur qui visiblement s'apprêtait à partir, il avait laissé sa blouse formelle pour revêtir sa tenue de tous les jours.

- Tiens, vous n'êtes pas partis ? s'étonna-t-il dans un chuchotement, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu.

- Pas encore, murmura-t-elle. Dites-moi où se trouve la salle de réveil s'il vous plaît.

L'homme lui jeta un regard de biais.

- Suivez-moi.

Mais alors qu'ils se trouvaient finalement devant la salle en question, regardant au travers de la petite vitre pratiquée dans la porte, Arashi sentit son envie de l'ouvrir la quitter.

Subaru était là, comme elle l'avait pressenti, assis au chevet de Kamui, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes, dévisageant l'adolescent comme si ce simple regard avait le pouvoir de le faire s'éveiller.

La position de Kamui était semblable à celle d'un gisant mais quelques couleurs décorait ses joues, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille.

- … Il tient beaucoup à lui, pas vrai ?

Arashi hocha la tête.

Elle était incroyablement troublée, un trouble dont elle mit quelques instants à définir l'origine.

Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, exactement semblable.

A une exception prés, ce n'était pas de Kamui dont on avait alors redouté la fin mais de celui qui à cet instant se trouvait à son chevet.

- Venez, murmura l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle le suivit.

¤

Subaru poussa un petit soupir de soulagement sentant les deux regards braqués sur lui au travers de la porte disparaître et les bruits de pas s'évanouir peu à peu.

Enfin seuls…

La poitrine de Kamui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, en un rythme monotone et rassurant, qu'il suivit des yeux pendant de longs instants.

Dans un sursaut incontrôlé, le médium attrapa entre les siennes la main inerte de Kamui, la serra, souffle dessus pour la réchauffer, caressa du bout des doigts les lignes compliquées de sa paume, l'embrassa finalement, se figurant qu'il aurait aimé embrasser autre chose ainsi.

- Demain…, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Kamui. Il replaça la main sur le drap. Demain… En attendant, repose-toi bien…

Il bailla et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se laissa presque tomber sur le lit.

Sa tête reposait contre le flanc de Kamui, il sentait son ventre se soulever, entendait presque le battement lointain et tranquille de son cœur.

- Demain… Moi aussi, je suis fatigué…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné…

Mais la voix de Sorata ne contenait aucun sarcasme.

Arashi eut un petit sourire entendu, Sorata posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

- Et… Comment dire… ça ne te dérange pas ?

La prêtresse coula vers lui un regard interrogatif.

- Pourquoi ?

Le moine haussa les épaules, détourna les yeux.

- … Pour rien. J'avais juste crû…

Arashi comprit. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux un bref instant, pour en chasser toute trace de tristesse.

« Oui, mais je me suis fait une raison. Et ça n'a pas été si difficile… »

- Non, fit-elle finalement. Tu t'es fait des idées je pense.

Sorata parût un rien interdit puis sourit.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Je me doutais bien que tu étais là…

Il avait murmuré cela d'un ton neutre, car ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, comme il y en avait tant.

Une voix lointaine et basse lui répondit.

- Vas-t-en. Tout de suite.

Kamui eut un petit sourire entendu, fit un pas de plus dans la sombre demeure.

- Crois-tu réellement que ce genre d'ordre fonctionne avec moi, Seïshiro ? fit-il avec un rire, comme s'il venait de raconter une histoire drôle. Décidément, tu me connais bien mal.

L'assassin n'était pas à l'intérieur, aussi le jeune homme se dirigea-t-il vers le jardin.

Un jardin extraordinaire, si luxuriant malgré la saison, et aux fleurs largement ouvertes malgré la pénombre croissante.

Et, comme il s'y attendait, le Sakurazukamori était là.

Mais il fallait voir dans quel état.

Assis par terre, adossé contre un camélia au tronc vigoureux et aux fleurs rouge carmin épanouies, les yeux fermés, les stigmates suintantes de son combat rendues visibles par ses vêtements déchirés, il paressait presque mort…

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, se braquèrent sur l'adolescent, qu'il devait pourtant mal distinguer dans la noirceur ambiante.

Et la lueur qui animait son regard était presque ironique.

- Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais encore ici ? demanda Seïshiro dans un souffle alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal.

S'il avait vraiment décidé d'humilier le Sakurazukamori, Kamui se serait approché, dans le but non dissimulé de l'aider à se relever.

Mais il n'était pas si mesquin, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas.

Seïshiro s'avança vers lui à pas lents, le leader des Dragons de la Terre parcourut son corps des yeux, critique.

- Tu es vraiment en piteux état, constata-t-il. Si tu ne te fais pas soigner, tu en as pour une bonne semaine.

Seïshiro roula les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour un contrôle de routine, j'imagine, murmura-t-il, piquant. Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux et vas-t-en.

- Ne sois pas si pince-sans-rire, murmura Kamui. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de jouer au plus fin, si je puis me permettre.

Seïshiro se tut et le plus jeune des deux remarqua avec plaisir qu'il avait marqué un point. Mais décida de ne pas en abuser et alla droit au but.

- Il serait capable de te tuer à présent, s'il le voulait. Je pense qu'il l'a suffisamment prouvé.

Seïshiro ne répondit pas.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Kamui d'un ton sans nuance.

- Réaliser ce souhait qui a toujours été le sien, à n'en pas douter…

Le tueur avait murmuré cela les yeux levés vers le ciel, vers les étoiles rendues invisibles par les nuages qui s'amoncelaient.

Et davantage pour lui que pour son compagnon, comme s'il avait soudain oublié sa présence.

- Et exaucer le mien, une fois pour toutes.

L'adolescent sourit. Seïshiro était parfois si naïf.

- Son souhait a changé et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, fit-il dans un murmure vague. Mais le tien aussi, alors pourquoi te voiler la face ? Ta vie, et même la sienne, ont désormais moins d'importance que ce que tu désires maintenant.

Seïshiro soupira, eut un petit rire las.

- Et qu'est-ce donc, d'après toi ? demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'aurais pour moi plus d'importance que sa vie, pour laquelle j'ai déjà sacrifié la mienne ?

- Le souvenir qu'il a de toi.

A cela, l'assassin ne répondit rien, aussi Kamui se permit-il de continuer.

- Je le vois, ce désir en toi, il prime sur tous les autres…

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Egoïste jusqu'au bout, encore une fois.

Le silence du tueur ne faisait que renforcer Kamui dans sa conviction d'avoir vu juste.

- … Mais un amour véritable peut-il s'encombrer d'altruisme ou d'équité ? finit par demander Seïshiro. Et puis, sans lui, je serais sans doute encore vivant, vivant comme se doit de l'être un Sakurazukamori…

Il soupira, un sourire un peu fou illumina son visage.

- Mais grâce à lui, vivant, je le suis tellement davantage…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Il avait chaud. Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Ni moite ni brûlante, pas inopportune.

Il voulu bouger, se retourner, faire quelque chose mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était comme entravé.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et ce qu'il vit n'était rien d'autre que de larges aplats de couleurs, sans formes distinctes ou reconnaissables.

Et lorsqu'il put entrevoir ce qui l'entourait avec un peu plus de netteté, ces formes pourtant familières se mouvaient, se dédoublaient, au point qu'il finit par avoir mal au cœur.

Il referma les yeux brièvement et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'environnement autour de lui se stabilisa, laissant place au décor qu'il connaissait bien d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Les morceaux du puzzle, jusque là épars, se mirent d'eux-mêmes en place, il se souvint, comprit.

Il était vivant, il n'avait pas succombé aux attaques du Sakurazukamori.

Mais avait dû perdre conscience en chemin, il se rappelait de l'écroulement du pont, dont le fracas avait fait trembler le moindre de ses os.

Ce fut alors qu'il découvrit Subaru, profondément endormi, les bras et la tête reposant sur son matelas, le reste de son corps dans un petit fauteuil, dans une position étrange, à la fois assise et couchée.

Et il s'était endormi la main refermée sur celle de Kamui.

Celui-ci fit bouger ses doigts les uns après les autres, lentement. La prise de Subaru était lâche, il aurait pu s'en défaire comme rien mais ne le fit pas.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Une lumière pâle et grise parvenait non sans mal à se frayer un chemin entre les persiennes closes et, ne voyant l'heure marquée nulle part, Kamui en déduisit qu'il était très tôt.

Ainsi, Subaru l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Fixant le médium qui dormait comme un bienheureux, il songea un instant à le réveiller.

Puis se ravisa. Il dormait si bien…

Et s'était donc suffisamment inquiété pour lui au point de rester à son chevet.

Il se souvint alors de cette sensation, éprouvée dans les derniers instants où il avait gardé conscience.

On avait crée un kekkaï, tout prés de lui. Et dans sa tête, il avait vu Subaru.

N'osant comprendre la signification de tout ceci, il décida néanmoins que cela méritait une plus ample réflexion.

Se renfonçant dans les oreillers, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'exorciste endormi, il caressa à peine les doigts détendus qui reposaient contre les siens.

Puis, à regret, retira précautionneusement sa main, afin de se redresser un peu plus dans son lit.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin.

- Non, reste s'il te plaît…

Le regard surpris de l'adolescent croisa alors un œil vert grand ouvert qui le fixait, avec presque de la supplication.

- Ce… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Kamui, qui avait du mal à s'imaginer que le simple fait de retirer sa main ait pu sortir Subaru de son sommeil en apparence profond.

Mais il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute, cela le rendait extatique.

- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été endormi, concéda le médium en se redressant et ne cessant pourtant de cligner des yeux. je devais être trop inquiet pour réussir à fermer l'œil.

Et avant que Kamui ait pu dire un mot, Subaru se pencha vers lui, le regard perçant.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- … Mieux. Bien mieux, murmura le plus jeune avec un certain trouble.

Ce qui après tout était la stricte vérité. Et il lui paressait impossible que Subaru n'y soit pour rien.

Celui-ci sourit, se rassit, et Kamui ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Il y eut un silence, un de ceux que l'adolescent aimait bien, surtout lorsqu'il le partageait avec le médium.

Subaru le fixait, immobile et muet, d'une façon qui aurait sans doute déconcerté n'importe qui. Mais Kamui se sentait étrangement bien, comme démarqué et existant vraiment avec ce regard posé sur lui.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le lycéen ouvrit de grands yeux, et Subaru semblait parfaitement sérieux.

Kamui hésita. Oui, effectivement, il avait envie de demander quelque chose au médium. Très envie, besoin même mais il ne savait comment le formuler.

- Oui, fit-il avant d'avoir pu songer à se taire.

Presque aussitôt, et alors que rien ne l'y prédisposait, il se sentit paniquer, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire, pour s'expliciter.

Quelque chose qui ne serait pas aussi… embarrassant que ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu.

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne s'aperçut que Subaru s'était levé que lorsque celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, faisant s'affaisser le matelas.

Des doigts un peu tremblants effleurèrent sa joue.

- … Quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour toi…

Subaru avait murmuré cela si bas que Kamui l'entendit à peine.

Et maintenant, il n'entendait plus rien.

Car à cet instant, Subaru l'embrassait.

_A suivre…_

_J'implore pitié aux fans du Seïshiro/Subaru, qu'elles me laissent vivre !_

_Oui, enfin, ce chapitre vous a plu tout de même ? Dans tous les cas, laissez moi une petite review !_

_K21_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lie-chan** : J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'aura plu autant que le précédent ! Et tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir quoi qu'il en soit !

**Kokoroyume** : Aïe, aïe, aïe, une fan incorruptible du Subaru/Seï ! Contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît toujours autant ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre !

**Roxane** : Et oui, être sauveur de l'humanité n'empêche pas de s'en faire coller une bonne de temps en temps ! Mais bon, si ça peut lui valoir de se faire consoler par Subaru, quel mal à ça ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre !

**Naelle** : Contente de voir que le Subaru/Kamui ne te dérange pas tant que ça finalement, je ne sais pas si tout le monde peut en dire autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur !

**Subarukun-senseï** : Merci de me lire, malgré cette absence de Seïshiro/Subaru ° ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu tout de même !


	13. Chapitre 12

Réponses aux reviews :

Je constate avec beaucoup de plaisir que les lecteurs réguliers sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Qu'il me soit permis de les remercier comme ils le méritent ! Surtout avec le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre ce chapitre, double mérite !

**Churchyard** : Hum, oui, la fin en effet ! Bon, je suppose qu'on est fan de Seïshiro ou on l'est pas ! J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Kokoroyume** : Du mal avec le Subaru/ Kamui ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je t'ais inoculé le virus, une piqûre de rappel toutes les deux heures et le tour sera joué ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous sur la planète Axslnyz !

**Lie-chan** : J'adore ton forum ! Et, aaaaaaaaah enfin, une fan de Subaru/ Kamui dans mes rangs, merci de montrer qu'on peut à la fois être fan de ce couple et adorer Seïshiro ! Si, j'adore Seï, je sais que ça ne se voit peut-être pas des masses à la lecture de cette histoire mais enfin… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Subakun-senseï** : Oh, tu en redemandes, ça fait un sacré plaisir de recevoir une review comme ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Naelle** : Bon, si malgré l'absence de Seï/ Subaru, tu continues à lire mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir, je n'aimerais pas perdre ton lectorat pour une affaire de couple ! Tu es la première en tout cas à m'avoir parlé d'Arashi, ça me rassure de voir que ce n'est pas passé totalement inaperçu ! Bonne lecture !

**Roxane** : Le rythme des publications… Il a suffit que tu me le dises pour que l'inspiration fonde comme neige au soleil… Mais la voilà revenue, toujours d'attaque alors tout va bien ! Si, si, pardonne-moi, je suis assaillie de toutes parts par les fans de ton couple phare mais varions un peu, que diable ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Maeve** : Oh, une nouvelle ! Ravie de voir que cette fic te plaît, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant, malgré l'absence de Seï/ Subaru qu'on ne se lasse pas de me faire remarquer… Bonne lecture !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre XII

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !

Ah, et spécial merci à Flubb qui a su me relancer à un moment de manque d'inspi chronique, félicitez-là !

Demain, c'était demain qu'il sortirait.

Sa convalescence s'était finalement révélée plus courte que prévu, Kamui s'était remis avec une rapidité peu commune.

C'était à cela que Subaru pensait alors qu'il prenait le chemin du Campus Clamp, rappelé à l'ordre par les autres Sceaux.

Un chemin qu'il n'eut aucun mal à parcourir, toutes ces avenues et rues parallèles trouvant à présent un récent écho en lui, il avait l'indice de les avoir arpenté de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant au milieu du trottoir, fixa ses mains tendues devant lui avec perplexité, indifférent aux regards ahuris des passants.

Il réfléchissait. Ces mains étaient-elles réellement capables de tout ceci, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, ces souvenirs aussi précis et nets que des photographies ?

Etaient-elles le réceptacle, l'exécutoire, le moyen de canaliser et d'expulser cette énergie qu'il sentait se mouvoir en lui ? Le moyen de faire que cette énergie guérisse ou tue, au gré de sa volonté ?

Les possibilités lui semblaient infinies, kaléidoscopiques, il en avait presque le tournis.

Et s'en trouvait en même temps très sceptique, comme si tout cela, toutes les bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait entrevu et gravé dans sa mémoire, ne le concernaient pas…

Il avait à ce sujet eu une longue conversation avec Kamui peu de temps auparavant. Encore une de ces conversations à bâtons rompus comme il les adorait et qui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments, prenaient comme une saveur nouvelle et un sens plus profond.

/ Flash-back /

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Je sais, et tu iras. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie ici.

- …

- Je sors bientôt.

- C'est vrai. C'est juste que…

Kamui se redressa dans son lit, fixa le médium.

- Que… ?

- Je n'ais pas envie de te laisser. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ça.

Kamui se figea, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il était question. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le médium et lui évoquaient ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le Rainbow Bridge, plusieurs jours auparavant.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir que dire de tout ça, continua Subaru. Certaines choses m'ont donnés envie d'en savoir plus. Et en même temps, je n'en ais pas la moindre envie.

Kamui non plus n'en avait pas envie mais il jugea préférable de se taire à ce sujet.

D'autant que Subaru s'en doutait peut-être. Car il le comprenait. Il l'avait toujours compris et c'était encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.

- Ce ne sont après tout que de petits fragments. Il me manque encore tellement de morceaux pour reconstituer tout ça… (il sembla à Kamui que Subaru réfléchissait à voix haute) Et je ne peux que penser qu'il en est la pièce maîtresse.

Kamui ne put s'empêcher d'être content en entendant ce « il ». car même s'il s'avait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, il n'avait entendu aucune italique, aucun changement de ton dans la voix du médium. De même que son visage n'exprimait que la réflexion, il ne s'y peignait plus ce désespoir mêlé d'amour à la simple évocation de ce qui se cachait derrière ce petit pronom.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est en le blessant que… ?

L'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir passé son temps à poser cette question, tout en se doutant que, s'il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement dans sa tête, durant ses heures d'insomnie.

Subaru hocha la tête.

- Quoi d'autre ? Et puis, je ne l'ais pas souvent approché mais je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, il est le seul à me faire cet effet-là…

Voyant que Kamui semblait perplexe, il se hâta d'expliciter sa pensée.

- C'est très étrange. Sa présence est écrasante, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose lorsqu'il est prés de moi. Ecrasante, oui c'est ça. Et terrifiante aussi, il semble être en colère contre le monde entier, j'imagine sans aucun mal ce dont il est capable.

- Pas besoin d'imaginer, si tu veux mon avis. Tu l'as très bien vu, jusqu'où il peut arriver.

Malgré le fait que ces paroles soient plutôt élogieuses pour le Sakurazukamori, la haine de Kamui y était palpable.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça. Malgré tout, il faut que je sache.

Kamui eut un petit sourire.

- Oui, je comprends.

Subaru se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front, sa main jouant dans les cheveux en bataille.

- Je vais y aller, sans quoi ils vont finir par me ramener par la peau du cou.

- Ils ne doivent pas avoir que ça comme sujet d'inquiétude.

- Hum hum. Aucun kekkaï n'a été détruit depuis… Fuma semble avoir disparu, personne ne doute que ce soit mauvais signe.

Subaru l'embrassa à nouveau en disant cela, puis fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la porte.

- ... Encore une chose, murmura le lycéen.

Le médium se retourna, à l'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas « Kamui » ?

Subaru parût surpris, comme si cette question n'avait pas de sens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'appellerais « Kamui » quelqu'un qui te ressemble si peu…

/ Fin du flash-back /

Quelqu'un le bouscula par inadvertance, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées, le ramenant sur terre.

La rumeur de l'avenue autour de lui ne semblait plus qu'un murmure et il s'aperçut soudain que l'endroit, si bondé et animé il y a peu, s'était soudain pratiquement déserté, comme si une soudaine rafale de vent avait fait s'envoler tous ses occupants.

Le hasard, dans de telles circonstances, n'avait pas lieu d'être, il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il se raidit brusquement, s'arrêta, quelque chose dans son corps lui intimant l'ordre de se tenir prêt.

Il fixait le béton devant lui, tous les sens en alerte, immobile et tendu comme un arc.

Un froissement de toile, un mouvement ample mais discret à quelques mètres de lui. Il combattit férocement l'envie de se retourner pour faire front, de ne plus lui présenter son dos vulnérable.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'autre _sourire_, son regard dardé sur lui.

Le glissement furtif d'un corps qui s'avance, un serpent se déplaçant sur les feuilles mortes.

Les mains de Subaru vibraient lorsqu'il les joignit, tentant de se concentrer le plus fermement possible.

Il songea à Kamui, de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'il crût un bref instant l'avoir en face de lui, crût tenir serrées entre ses mains celles de l'adolescent.

« Déploie-toi… »

Ses mains bouillonnaient d'une énergie phénoménale, qui ne demandait qu'à faire éclater sa puissance, les yeux clos, il étendit brusquement les bras.

L'air tout autour de lui fut parcouru d'ondes et d'électricité, qu'il sentait fourmiller, se presser contre lui.

Une main agrippa brusquement son épaule, l'attira en arrière, lui fit percuter un corps musculeux.

- Joli travail…, murmura à son oreille une voix fielleuse.

Rassemblant ses forces, Subaru se dégagea brusquement et se retourna d'un bloc, faisant face à son adversaire.

Son kekkaï, de forme indistincte, s'élançait haut dans le ciel mais recouvrait peu de surface au sol, restreignant considérablement leur espace de combat.

Ce qui jouait sans contexte en sa défaveur mais il n'y pensait pas à cet instant car son kekkaï existait. Et il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il tiendrait le plus longtemps possible…

Face à lui, les yeux levés vers le ciel comme s'il en appréciait la lumière, Fuma souriait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat si rapidement, c'est assez impressionnant, je dois l'avouer…

Les yeux sombres du Dragon de la Terre se fixèrent sur lui, brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable.

- Tu es décidément diablement intéressant.

Et, sans préavis, il fondit sur le médium, avec la rapidité meurtrière d'un rapace.

Subaru parvint à éviter la charge au dernier instant, en une feinte instinctive mais efficace.

Mais celle-ci, loin de décourager son adversaire, sembla faire redoubler la puissance de ses attaques.

Et Subaru n'évita la seconde que trop tard, il fut projeté brusquement face contre terre.

Mais il se releva rapidement et, ignorant le sourire goguenard de Fuma, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, il joignit soudainement ses mains, ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal et commença sa psalmodie à toute vitesse.

Une boule de feu crépitante se matérialisa devant lui, il la précipita sur l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Celui-ci la regarda venir avec tranquillité et se déplaça à peine, comme s'il savait d'avance les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer.

Le sort de l'exorciste sembla être absorbé par son corps, il y eut un fracas épouvantable et lorsque Fuma se redressa, Subaru s'aperçut que la chaleur dégagée avait noirci et brûlé une partie des vêtements de l'Ange et creusé une plaie béante dans sa joue droite.

Mais Fuma ne parut pas s'en formaliser outre mesure, au contraire, contemplant ostensiblement le médium, il introduisit son index entre les lèvres de la plaie, le ramena sanglant et le porta à sa bouche.

- Bon, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade…, annonça-t-il avec comme une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Subaru prit peur, tenta de rassembler l'énergie qui lui restait pour une nouvelle attaque, ou ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de défense…

Mais son adversaire se précipita sur lui, si vite que l'amnésique ne le vit pas faire le moindre mouvement et en un clin d'œil, Fuma le neutralisa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger d'un pouce.

Il passa un bras noueux autour du cou du jeune Sceau, emprisonnant ses bras dans son dos, serra, jusqu'à ce que Subaru se débatte et suffoque, le relâcha soudain et le frappa avec tant de rudesse qu'il tomba en arrière sur le sol, les bras en croix, comme un pantin désarticulé.

Subaru voulut se relever, vite, le plus vite possible mais une main de fer fut plaquée contre sa gorge, il sentit les doigts glacials serrer et malaxer sa carotide vibrante, comme s'il hésitait encore à l'arracher.

Il manquait d'air, des points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux, lui obturant la vue, faisant de Fuma au dessus de lui une silhouette indistincte et mouvante.

Qui, en un seul instant, remplit tout l'espace , lui cachant le peu de lumière qui filtrait encore au travers de se yeux mi-clos.

La prise sur son cou se relâcha brusquement, et deux lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, en un baiser qui ne méritait même pas ce nom, tant il était vorace et violent.

Une main passa derrière sa tête, agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, s'allongea littéralement sur le corps du médium, lui coupant le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Rien, absolument rien de comparable avec les doux baisers échangés avec Kamui, Fuma ne l'embrassait pas, il le dévorait.

Les lèvres qu'il avait prise de force, il les mordait, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, il écrasait le corps du médium du sien, coupant toute retraite, comme s'il essayait de se fondre en lui.

Puis soudain la prise du Dragon de la Terre sur lui sembla s'amenuiser, jusqu'à se relâcher tout à fait. Subaru ouvrit les yeux, au dessus de lui, le regard de Fuma étincelait d'une lueur terrifiante tant elle était malsaine.

Quant à son sourire, il était étrangement condescendant.

Le pouce de l'Ange traça une ligne invisible sur le visage de Subaru, lui faisant fermer son œil mort d'une légère pression de l'ongle.

- Seïshiro est terriblement jaloux de cette blessure…, murmura-t-il, une note de fierté dans le voix. Peut-être lui rappelle-t-elle qu'il a laissé passer sa chance…

Trop déconnecté de la réalité pour réellement comprendre le sens de ces paroles, Subaru sentit pourtant son cœur se serrer.

- Tu as changé, il est resté le même. Il en va de même pour vos souhaits. Et lui n'attend que toi pour le réaliser…

Vestige des morsures vampiriques de son vis-à-vis, un filet de sang coulait le long de la lèvre de l'amnésique, tâchait son menton. Fuma l'essuya d'un geste appuyé du pouce, se pencha et aspira un instant le sang aux lèvres même de la blessure.

- C'est bon, tu n'es pas trop abîmé, constata-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tiendra rigueur…

Subaru ne put s'empêcher de se demander auquel de ces deux « il » Fuma faisait allusion.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Pétrifié, Kamui n'osait bouger, concentré, il ne respirait même plus.

Il ne pouvait se tromper, il l'avait bien senti, faiblement encore une fois mais de part son statut de Dragon du Ciel, c'était une sensation qui lui été devenue familière.

C'était bien l'énergie d'un kekkaï qu'il sentait et qu'il était, même lui, incapable de localiser.

Et il avait à peine honte de se l'avouer, il ne se serait sans doute pas tant alarmé si ce kekkaï avait été crée par un autre.

Par une autre personne, certes de son clan mais malgré tout une autre personne que Subaru…

Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire, qui se trouvait bloqué ici alors que Dieu seul savait qui l'exorciste avait pu rencontrer…

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces mais malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait déterminer l'endroit où la barrière était dressée, l'énergie qu'elle dégageait était beaucoup trop faible.

Il eut une grimace de désespoir : si lui même ne le voyait pas, comment les autres parviendraient-ils à le secourir à temps !

Au même instant, il sentit soudain le kekkaï disparaître, disparaître totalement, mais de façon lente, exagérément lente, pas comme il _aurait dû_ disparaître, se dissipant dans son esprit en petites particules, comme les atomes d'une odeur s'éparpillant après un coup de vent.

Kamui ferma les yeux.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une crevasse d'une dizaine de mètres de long avait éventré le sol, faisant alentour se fissurer le bitume, révélant les câbles rompus et les canalisations percées.

Une nuage de poussière recouvrait encore le lieu, cachant le soleil, dense comme la fumée âcre d'un incendie.

Subaru était parvenu à se redresser en position assise, adossé contre un mur craquelé, et respirait par à-coups, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Comme il l'avait présagé, son kekkaï s'était effondré tel un château de cartes dés que la situation ne lui avait plus permis la concentration nécessaire, ce qui avait arrangé Fuma. Il avait disparu le temps d'un battement de paupières.

Mais les dégâts s'étaient malgré tout révélés moindres, autant pour lui-même que pour son environnement.

Il eut une toux douloureuse, la paume de sa main se décora de quelques gouttes de sang.

Il songea soudain que les autres Sceaux avaient dû ressentir la création de son kekkaï. Et sa destruction, qui n'avait rien de naturelle…

Il espéra silencieusement que Kamui ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Au moment même où il songea au jeune garçon, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui, une sensation qui n'avait rien d'agréable et qui faisait battre sourdement son cœur.

Il n'était pas seul, l'épiait de quelque part, il en avait la certitude.

Ce n'était pas du genre du Kamui des Dragons de la Terre de l'observer ainsi à la dérobée, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et ce n'était de toute façon pas l'aura de Fuma qu'il percevait, pas ce réceptacle de magie brute et de puissance difficilement contenue, c'était beaucoup plus subtil, beaucoup plus discret que cela.

Il la connaissait cette présence, elle avait fini par devenir annonciatrice de mauvais présages.

Prostré, respirant par saccades, il tentait désespérément de deviner ses intentions, allait-il profiter du moment pour l'attaquer ou se contenterait-il simplement de jouer les voyeurs ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'était pas judicieux de rester ici, aussi se redressa-t-il, non sans quelques grimaces mais en constatant avec un certain soulagement qu'il pouvait bouger tout à fait normalement.

Les poings serrés au creux de ses poches, il prit le chemin du Campus, concentré sur la présence derrière lui.

Qui s'évapora au bout de quelques minutes, si brusquement qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas en fait été le fruit de son imagination.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- … Et lorsque je suis arrivé, Arashi et Karen s'apprêtaient à partir à ma recherche. Ils m'ont avoués avoir perdu beaucoup de temps à tenter de me localiser, ils avaient peur qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

Kamui passa pensivement son doigt sur la petite balafre qui ornait la joue de Subaru.

- C'est vrai que même moi, je n'ais pas réussi à te retrouver. Ton kekkaï était trop faible et il a disparu trop rapidement.

Il serra les poings.

- De toutes façons, je ne pouvais rien faire… Je ne crois pas m'être senti aussi mal que lorsque je l'ais senti disparaître, comme ça…

Le médium couvrit des siennes les mains crispées de l'adolescent, fit se relâcher ses doigts les uns après les autres.

- Tu sais, sans toi, il n'y aurait pas eu de barrière du tout. C'est en pensant à toi que je l'ais crée.

Les lèvres de Kamui se retroussèrent presque malgré lui.

- … C'est étonnant que Fuma t'ait laissé repartir aussi facilement.

Il n'avait fait aucun doute pour Kamui que son alter-ego n'avait pas eu d'autre ambition que de tuer l'exorciste, même si la raison lui échappait.

- Moi aussi, sur le moment, concéda Subaru, pensif. Mais son attitude était très étrange, il semblait vouloir m'intimider mais s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses attaques ne me blessent pas sérieusement…

Il n'avait pas parlé à Kamui du baiser forcé échangé avec Fuma car même si sa responsabilité dans cette histoire était minime, voir inexistante, quelque chose l'avait contraint à taire cet épisode.

- Quant à mes attaques, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à être atteint, ne serait-ce que pour me montrer à quel point elles étaient inefficaces.

Kamui sourit, un petit sourire ironique.

- Oui, c'est quelque chose qui lui plaît.

Subaru plissa les yeux.

- Mais il me semble en y repensant qu'il n'était pas venu pour tout ça… Juste pour me parler.

« … Et lui n'attend que toi pour le réaliser… »

Kamui ne répondit pas.

Et l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il fixait le médium, il se sentit mal alors que le regard de Subaru se faisait vague, alors qu'il le voyait se perdre dans ses pensées.

L'exorciste ne lui avait que très peu parler du Sakurazukamori depuis son retour mais l'adolescent sentait bien que cela le tourmentait. Et il en ressentait de l'amertume.

C'était une chose qu'il avait espéré révolue, de toutes ses forces, et voilà que Seïshiro paressait reprendre ses droits sur l'esprit de celui qu'il aimait.

Mais à peine cette déconvenue venait-elle de s'imposer à lui que Subaru parut revenir, le lycéen le vit se coucher, d'un seul coup, comme on tombe dans le vide. Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et la joue de Subaru se pressa contre son ventre.

Le silence se fit, le lycéen jouait à entrelacer ses doigts dans les courts cheveux sombres, Subaru accompagnait le léger mouvement de sa respiration.

Arriva un moment où Kamui se coucha à son tour mais l'attitude du médium ne varia pas, il le garda serré contre lui.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Bonsoir.

Surprise, Karen eut un sursaut.

- Oh, c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Seïishiro sortir de l'ombre, son habituel et si affable sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais… Il est tard, constata-t-elle, étonnée de sa présence. Je pensais qu'à cette heure-ci, vous étiez rentré chez vous.

Elle espéra que son ton ne dévoilait pas trop à quel point elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le journaliste l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste légère.

- J'allais partir, répondit-il dans un chuchotement. Mais je vous ais aperçu par la fenêtre.

Karen sourit.

- Je suis très contente de vous voir, en tout cas.

- De même mais parlez moins fort, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Kamui et Subaru dorment sur le sofa, je suppose que c'est involontaire…, souffla l'homme avec un léger sourire.

Il enleva ses lunettes, se mit à en frotter distraitement les branches et les verres, ce qui chez lui relevait davantage du tic que du désir d'hygiène.

Karen eut un petit soupir.

- C'est si mignon… Et c'est sans doute ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux pour la suite.

- Je le crois aussi. Si cela peut aider Kamui à se détacher de _l'autre, _cela ne peut lui être que bénéfique.

- Ils ont l'air si heureux, ça me donne envie de me réconcilier avec le monde…, murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

Seïishiro parut surpris par cette réplique.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il en rechaussant ses lunettes. N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un pour faire éprouvez tout cela, tout ce qui les agitent ?

Un bref instant, la jeune femme prit peur. Cette question, venant de lui, était à la fois déplacée et terriblement à propos.

Peut-être savait-il, peut-être avait-il deviné et il espérait à présent la faire réagir.

Mais l'expression du journaliste était la même qu'à l'accoutumée, au point qu'elle eut honte d'avoir douté de lui.

Naïve et pleine de gentillesse, innocente et sincère.

Comme il l'était lui-même.

- Si…, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Seïshiro sourit, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

- Comment une femme aussi belle que vous pourrait-elle rester ainsi seule ? L'un de vos admirateurs aura pu gagner votre cœur.

- Il n'est pas un admirateur…

Le regard que lui adressa l'homme était presque courroucé.

- Alors c'est un idiot. Car être un homme et vous côtoyer ne peut avoir qu'une conséquence : Etre en admiration devant vos charmes et vos grâces.

Les yeux de Karen s'arrondirent et sans doute le journaliste se méprit-il sur ce que cette réaction signifiait.

- Pardonnez-moi…, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts nerveux. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Et avant que la jeune femme ait pu dire un mot, Seïishiro s'était emparé de sa veste et sa sacoche et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Dormez bien, souhaita-t-il avec douceur en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La bouche encore entrouverte, Karen ne put que lui adresser un petit signe de la main.

Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, ses pensées tournant et retournant dans sa tête, lorsqu'une voix inopinée la fit se retourner.

- Je pense qu'il était tout à fait sincère en disant cela, vous savez ?

Karen eut un petit sourire contrit.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, Subaru.

Le médium eut un petit geste de la main signifiant que c'était sans importance.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre lire dans sa tête mais une chose est sûre et il l'a dit lui-même à sa façon, l'affection qu'il éprouve pour vous est rare. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte lui-même…

Karen scruta le visage de l'amnésique, à demi dans la pénombre. Son expression était à la fois douce et assurée, ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu mais qui la rassurait et lui donnait envie de croire à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Kamui dort toujours ?

- Oui.

La voix du médium s'était faite rêveuse et Karen s'en trouva émue.

- Je vais aller le coucher, je crois… Bonne nuit Karen.

La jeune femme le regarda partir, attendrie et rassérénée.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Yuto…

- Hm ?

Le susnommé releva les yeux de son journal afin de croiser le regard de la grande femme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Que puis-je pour votre service ? demanda-t-il galamment en repliant sa lecture.

Kanoe semblait inquiète, aussi ne goûta-t-elle pas l'humour de l'homme blond.

- Kamui est à nouveau parti.

Yuto haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi s'en formaliser maintenant ? questionna-t-il ingénument. Il n'a jamais été que de passage ici, que je sache.

Kanoe pinça les lèvres.

- Bien entendu ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais aucun kekkaï n'a été détruit depuis le Rainbow Bridge… Et il est encore moins présent qu'à l'accoutumé…

- Tu te méfie donc tant de lui ? s'étonna Yuto, bien obligé malgré lui de constater qu'elle avait raison.

La femme brune plissa les yeux.

- Non… Enfin si, finit-elle par avouer, avec une expression angoissée. Je n'y peux rien Yuto. Il me répugne, il me rend malade…

« A prendre au premier comme au second degré », songea l'homme non sans ironie.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Satsuki de le localiser si tu t'inquiètes tant ? proposa-t-il. Je pense qu'elle s'y emploierait avec un zèle exemplaire…

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir ! le coupa Kanoe, les sourcils froncés.

Yuto eut une moue agacée.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux… Mais j'y pense, et le Sakurazukamori ?

Kanoe leva vers lui un regard interrogatif, comme s'il venait de poser une question particulièrement saugrenue.

- Oui. Et bien ?

- Non, je en faisais que remarquer que lui non plus n'est pas revenu ici depuis un certain temps… Et qu'il ne laisse même plus de traces dans la rubrique « Faits divers » ! fit-il en brandissant son journal.

Tout cela semblait laisser l'ombrageuse femme de marbre. Aussi Yuto se rassit-t-il dans sa position initiale afin de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé.

- Pourquoi donc penser à ça ? demanda finalement Kanoe.

- Pour rien, répondit distraitement l'homme blond.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Il n'y avait pas de vent mais les branches bruissaient malgré tout. Il n'y avait pas de vent et pourtant, il avait froid.

Il entendait derrière et au dessus de lui, les branchages qui ondulaient , s'agitaient comme en proie à une violente colère ou à la douleur.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, plaqua son oreille contre l'écorce rugueuse. Et ce qu'il entendit ne le surprit pas. Ou à peine.

Rien, il n'entendait que le vide là où aurait dû se trouver du plein. L'agonie du manque là où il ne devrait jamais se trouver que l'extase de la satiété.

Il eut un soupir désabusé.

- Si seulement nous n'étions pas si liés toi et moi… J'aurais pu te regarder mourir en toute tranquillité…

Les rameaux claquèrent comme sous l'effet d'une brise soudaine, et Seïshiro songea que c'était sans doute à la fois de fureur et de contentement mesquin.

De fureur contre lui de ne plus le nourrir, de contentement en voyant, pour autant qu'un arbre le pouvait, qu'il n'était pas le seul à faiblir.

A l'endroit où il était assis, au pied du cerisier, la terre était dure.

Cette même terre qu'il retournait pourtant si souvent pour y enterrer ses victimes, au point qu'elle était devenue plus souple et meuble que de l'humus.

Il soupira à nouveau, un sombre rictus déforma ses lèvres.

- Tu vas m'observer encore longtemps !

sa voix avait sonné lourde de colère contenue et personne ne lui répondit.

- Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi, espèce de lâche !

Un froissement de toile, léger et rapide comme le vent, une voix s'éleva, calme et plate, de l'autre côté du tronc.

- Qui donc traites-tu de lâche ?

Silence. Seïshiro remarqua que les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

- Moi ? Ou bien ta propre bêtise ? Est-ce toi que tu maudis par ce chemin détourné ?

Le Sakurazukamori eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher davantage, gronda-t-il. Je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre en pièce.

Adossé nonchalamment de l'autre côté de l'arbre, bras négligemment croisés et yeux levés vers le ciel, _Kamui_ eut un petit rire.

- J'aurais sans doute pu m'en inquiéter si tu en étais encore capable.

Seïshiro grimaça.

- Et puis, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi plus proche, n'est-ce pas que tu crains de me voir, en vérité ?

L'assassin se taisait toujours, l'autre s'autorisa à continuer.

- N'est-ce pas que tu as peur de ma vue, Seïshiro ? Oui, car tu crains trop que mon visage se transforme, qu'il prenne les traits de celui qui t'obsède tant, de celui qui t'obsède même tellement que tu le suis à la trace, que tu l'espionnes constamment, sans jamais te montrer… Oui, si tu me voyais, tu en souffrirais, tu en souffrirais tellement…

- TAIS-TOI !

_Kamui_ eut un petit sourire victorieux. Décidément, pousser à bout le tueur était quelque chose qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Bien que, ces derniers temps, il trouvait cela un peu trop simple, ce qui étonnement, loin de diminuer l'intérêt du jeu, le rendait encore plus jouissif.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Seïshiro mais devinait sans peine son attitude à cet instant.

Et pourtant, lorsque la voix de l'assassin s'éleva, elle était d'un calme olympien.

- Je sais que me voir ainsi t'amuses beaucoup mais tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour ça, je suppose ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Va savoir… Je voulais surtout savoir ce que tu pensais de cette situation.

Le tueur ne répondit pas, le leader terrestre poursuivit.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle se prolongera encore longtemps ? Je te connais, il faudra bien à un moment que tu y mettes ton grain de sel, ne serait-ce que pour compenser tout ce temps de silence. Sans quoi, cela deviendra intenable.

- Ça l'est déjà…

La voix de Seïshiro était creuse et vide. Elle créa un long et profond silence dans le jardin, s'y posant comme une chape de plomb, étouffant le moindre souffle.

- Crois-tu réellement que j'ai attendu ta venue pour songer à tout cela ?

_Kamui_ nota le léger tremblement qui trahissait une rage parfaitement contrôlée.

- Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ma situation, je la connais.

Silence.

- Elle est lamentable…

Le plus jeune ne put que ravaler sa surprise.

- Soit… Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire pour y remédier ?

De l'autre côté de l'arbre, il entendit le Sakurazukamori ricaner.

- Je me suis surestimé j'ai voulu tuer celui qui t'est réservé. Je me suis armé en conséquence…

Léger silence, comme s'il tentait d'analyser objectivement son état

- J'en ais fait les frais. Ma condition est pitoyable, il me semble que je ne peux plus me servir de certains de mes pouvoirs…

Il eut un soupir, un étrange soupir où se mêlait désespoir et joie paradoxale.

- Je ne tue plus. Et tout cela, ce n'est pas ton fait. Ce n'est même pas celui de l'autre Kamui.

Silence, à nouveau.

- Ce suicide à petits feux… C'est à lui que je le dois.

Nul besoin d'étude approfondie pour comprendre qui était ce « lui ».

- Bien… (la voix de _Kamui_ était un peu rauque) Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Je vais agir, sans doute.

Il se tût et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il semblait presque heureux.

- Je vais enfin réaliser ce pour quoi je vis… Depuis neuf ans…

_Kamui_ ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il y avait là le plus étonnant paradoxe qui soit.

A suivre… 

Voilou. Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, je vous promets que le suivant sera là plus rapidement (enfin, j'espère…) !

J'aime beaucoup écrire ces petits bras de fer entre Fuma et Seïshiro en tout cas !

Pour te répondre, Roxane, il ne me reste en effet plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue !

Review… ?

K21


	14. Chapitre 13

Réponses aux reviews :

**Maeve Fantaisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Pas de spoilers alors tu sauras en lisant si tes prédictions sont vérifiées !

**Roxane :** Oui, j'ai bien fait de souscrire à une prime de risque je crois, le coin s'avère plutôt dangereux ! Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire ! C'est vrai, ils ne sont finalement pas si nombreux les sains d'esprit dans ce manga, étrange de se dire que Fuma en fait partie finalement… Je me suis affolée comme j'ai pu, bac dans cinq jours, faut pas m'en vouloir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Kokoroyume :** Hum hum… Un happy-end… Tout dépend de ta définition du mot « happy-end », je crois. D'autant que sans doute ni Seïshiro, ni toi ni moi n'avons la même ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Lie-chan :** Merci de me soutenir, merci d'aimer ce couple ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre XIII

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !

Note : Vous vous en rendrez sûrement compte en lisant, j'ai pris certaines libertés avec le manga en outrepassant la marge de manœuvre des yumémis. A priori rien de grave mais bon, je le signale quand même.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- ça n'a pas d'importance…

La voix était aussi plate et fatiguée que le corps qui l'abritait.

Le personnage avait d'ailleurs étrange allure mais n'était pas dénué d'une certaine beauté. Mais une beauté si maladive qu'elle vous serrait le cœur.

Ses cheveux d'un blond lunaire retombaient avec grâce sur son visage émacié, sans parvenir pour autant à masquer la grandeur et la lassitude de ses yeux bleus.

La largeur démesurée de son kimono blanc le faisait paraître encore plus petit et maigre qu'il ne l'était sans doute réellement.

Silhouette claire et presque lumineuse, elle tranchait au milieu de cet espace obscur mais malgré tout reconnaissable comme un dojo traditionnel.

Debout au milieu de cette pièce inconnue, Subaru pouvait malgré tout distinguer les murs coulissants faits de fin papier et représentant alternativement des motifs floraux et des migrations de grues blanches.

- Où sommes-nous ? finit-il par demander, mal à l'aise.

Car si le décor lui était familier, quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Aucun souffle d'air ne circulait et il respirait pourtant sans difficulté, pas la moindre odeur, le moindre son en dehors de la voix monocorde de son interlocuteur.

Et il avait le sentiment trouble que s'il tendait la main vers le papier qui les confinait, ses doigts le traverseraient aussi facilement que de l'eau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura l'autre. C'est un rêve, les lois ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes que dans le monde réel.

C'était donc ça… Subaru avait pourtant la sensation d'être parfaitement réveillé.

Comme mû par un instinct impérieux, le médium alla s'asseoir face au personnage, en tailleur et les mains posées sur ses genoux, dans une attitude d'écoute.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? demanda-t-il enfin après quelques instants de silence.

L'autre soupira, sans que Subaru put déceler si ce soupir était désabusé ou simplement fatigué.

- C'est un souhait de ta sœur. Entre autre.

- De ma… Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici dans ce cas ?

Il avait tant désiré pouvoir retrouver la jeune fille, il n'essaya même pas de masquer la déception que lui causait son absence.

- Je suis un liseur de rêve, commença le jeune homme de cette même voix d'outre-tombe. C'est grâce à moi qu'elle à pu te « rencontrer »… Mais je suis aussi un Dragon de la Terre.

Il leva les yeux vers Subaru et constata avec étonnement que celui-ci n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction.

Comme s'il s'y attendait.

- Continuez, proposa simplement le médium alors que son hôte se taisait.

- … Et en tant que tel, j'ai… Comment dire, certaines obligations envers mes pairs.

Subaru le fixait avec un rien de surprise, ne voyant visiblement pas où le yumémi voulait en venir.

- Cet espace est crée afin de qu'aucune présence extérieure, et donc indésirable, ne soit capable d'épier ce qui se dira ici. Votre sœur connaît bien cette loi et malgré ses pouvoirs, elle ne se risquera pas à la transgresser. Le véritable instigateur de ce rendez-vous est ainsi certain de ne pas… être dérangé.

L'expression de Subaru passa en une seconde de la perplexité à la méfiance.

- L'instigateur, comme vous dites, ne peut donc pas me rencontrer dans la vie réelle ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Le liseur de rêve le fixa un bref instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne connais pas ses motivations, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais j'ai accédé à sa requête. Bien que…

Silence, le regard du yumémi se durcit tandis que sa bouche s'affaissait comme sous le poids d'une incommensurable tristesse.

- … Bien que je le haïsse. De toutes mes forces.

- As-tu fini, Kakyo ?

Subaru eut un léger sursaut alors que la voix grave résonnait à ses oreilles.

Il chercha des yeux son origine et aperçut face à lui, au travers de la transparence relative du papier de riz, une silhouette massive et sombre comme lui agenouillée.

- Comment vas-tu, Subaru ?

Le médium jugea cette question déplacée et resta muet.

L'autre soupira.

- Ne pas te voir est déjà suffisamment frustrant, ne me prive pas en plus de ta voix.

Malgré la nature de la demande, le ton se rapprochait davantage de l'ordre que de la prière.

Subaru croisa le regard de Kakyo. Sans mot dire, celui-ci s'effaça afin de laisser sa place prés du paravent.

Subaru accepta l'invitation et se déplaça. Il n'était à présent séparé de l'autre que par les quelques centimètres que représentaient la panneau de bois.

- Ne trouves-tu pas ça lâche ? demanda-t-il alors en s'étonnant lui-même d'utiliser le tutoiement. De me faire venir ici plutôt que de me parler face à face ?

La silhouette de l'autre côté tressaillit alors qu'un rire sans joie se faisait entendre.

- Sans doute est-ce de la lâcheté, en effet… Mais rien ne me garantissait que tu aurais accepté de me voir, à plus forte raison de m'écouter. De cette manière, je ne m'exposais à aucun refus.

Il soupira.

- Mais crois bien que j'aurais préféré t'avoir réellement en face de moi, c'est une cruelle mais nécessaire contrepartie. Je peux ainsi m'assurer de ton écoute et faire main basse sur toi…

Une main se plaqua soudain contre le papier, à la hauteur du visage de l'exorciste.

- … Mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurais préféré, hélas.

La main s'en alla, Subaru se surprit à fixer un long moment l'endroit où il l'avait vu apparaître.

- Sincèrement, Subaru, me hais-tu ?

Le médium prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Te haïr… Oui, d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait à Kamui, de l'avoir blessé ainsi.

Le silence maintenu par son vis-à-vis l'incita à continuer.

- Lorsque j'ai pu te renvoyer ce sort qui aurait dû le tuer, j'ai ressenti comme un profond sentiment de victoire, terriblement enivrant. Je venais de me prouver que je pouvais protéger Kamui. Mais c'était en même temps beaucoup plus puisant…

- Une ancienne envie de vengeance assouvie ?

Le ton était aussi plat qu'une étendue d'eau lisse.

- On peut dire cela, en effet, constata Subaru. Mais de la haine… ? En te blessant, des souvenirs me sont remontés en tête et malgré le fait qu'ils soient peu nombreux, tu y étais presque toujours présent. A certains moments, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à te haïr. Et à d'autres…

- A d'autres… ?

Subaru releva dans la voix un léger tremblement mais ne sut à quoi le rattacher.

- C'est confus. J'ai découvert certains pouvoirs, j'ai fais des choses que je n'aurais jamais crû possible.

- Tes souvenirs !

Le ton était presque agressif, ce qui étonna Subaru sans pour autant le faire dévier de sa ligne de pensée.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, bien que ce ne soit qu'une infime partie d'existence. Mais aucun de ces souvenirs ne me faisaient aller au delà de mes 16 ans.

La réaction de son vis-à-vis fut étrange. Un hoquet fit tressauter ses larges épaules, un hoquet qui claqua dans l'air avant d'être muselé de force et immobilisé, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

- Ces souvenirs ne reflètent en rien ce que je suis en réalité.

La voix semblait attristée, Subaru détourna la tête et s'aperçut que Kakyo avait disparu.

- Ils t'inquiètent car ils sont la preuve que tu n'es pas le monstre que tout le monde croit que tu es ?

De l'autre côté du paravent, Seïshiro soupçonna que Subaru en savait plus qu'il ne semblait vouloir le dire.

Et cela, étrangement, l'effrayait. Au moins autant qu le flegme de Subaru lorsqu'il l'évoquait.

Il serra les poings, l'espoir de retrouver Subaru tel qu'avant l'accident s'amenuisait encore.

L'espoir de retrouver ce Subaru qui était le _sien_…

- Ce masque-là n'avait rien de vrai et l'opinion de « tout le monde » m'indiffère profondément.

Le Sakurazukamori aurait voulu que Subaru pose de lui-même la question qui à cette minute était la seule qui en valait la peine

Mais le médium se taisait alors Seïshiro murmura :

- Mais je me soucie de toi car tu n'es pas « tout le monde ».

- Qui suis-je alors ? C'est comme si je n'avais plus d'identité.

- L'identité n'a aucune importance. Tu es le monde pour moi.

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration, jusqu'à ce que le tueur ne reprenne la parole.

- Ces images que tu as vu de moi, rien n'est plus éloigné de ce que je suis en réalité. Mais c'est pourtant ainsi que j'ai pu me faire aimer de toi.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- … Une fois ces souvenirs disparus que toi, que me reste-t-il ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela alors ?

L'autre rit.

- Parce que je suis ce que je suis. Un prédateur né. Et si comme je le crois le destin est tracé d'avance, tu n'as été conçu que pour devenir ma proie.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? Tu ne manques pas d'audace…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'audace, pourquoi aurais-je honte de prôner ce en quoi j'ai toujours crû ?

- Tu ne veux pas accepter ta défaite ? Je ne te savais pas si mystique.

- Tu me connais donc mieux que tu ne sembles vouloir le dire…

Subaru renifla, Seïshiro sourit sardoniquement.

- Tu te trahis. Cette amnésie t'a permis de retrouver ta confiance en ce monde.

Il soupira.

- Quelle naïveté…

- Comment avoir confiance en ce monde en sachant que tu t'y trouves ?

Le ton de Subaru était doux et n'avait rien d'agressif. Cela fit plus de mal au tueur qu'il n'aurait été capable de l'avouer et pourtant, il aima cette réponse.

- Cette phrase… Fut un temps où tu aurais été incapable de la prononcer, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Et tu n'en manques pas. Elle me prouve que la haine que tu me portais n'a pas totalement disparu.

- Cela te réjouis ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Subaru n'en fut pas étonné.

- Pourquoi es-tu si différent du vétérinaire si affable que j'ai vu ? Peut-on vraiment changer à ce point ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de changer, ce n'était qu'une façade. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour t'attirer et te garder en mon pouvoir. Mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas encore motivé par les sentiments que je te porte à présent.

Subaru se taisant, Seïshiro décida d'être parfaitement sincère.

- Et parfois, j'avoue, je le regrette. Car cela nous aurait sans doute évité bien des déboires.

- C'est toi qui a tué Hokuto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Trois personnes sont mortes ce jour-là. Ta sœur, ce si attentionné vétérinaire…

- Et moi, en quelque sorte.

- C'est vrai. J'ai définitivement tué cette part d'enfance encore si vivace en toi malgré tes responsabilités, tes pouvoirs et cette éducation si rigide dispensée par ton clan.

- C'est étrange de se faire ainsi raconter sa vie…

La voix de Subaru était méditative.

- Sache que personne ne peut se vanter de la connaître mieux que moi.

Malgré sa douceur, le ton de Seïshiro s'était fait péremptoire.

- Durant neuf années, tu n'as cessé de me poursuivre mais n'était-ce pas moi qui te poursuivait finalement ? Tu ne rêvais que de me tuer mais tu ne vivais que dans l'espoir d'un retour d'amour de ma part. Un sentiment qui te détruisait autant qu'il te portait, tu l'entretenais comme une plante empoisonnée et rarissime.

Il se tût un bref instant, de l'autre côté du paravent, l'attitude de Subaru était celle de l'écoute.

- Des preuves d'amour, j'aurais pu t'en donner des millions… Mais je trouvais cela trop facile et je n'aimais rien tant que te voir te débattre dans ce monde où tu avais si peu ta place. Parce que trop pur, trop beau, trop ou trop peu tant de choses… Tu faisais de ton mieux pour le cacher mais ces années n'ont été que souffrance pour toi. Mais si délectables pour moi que ça en est obscène, que je sois ou non proche de toi, toutes tes pensées étaient tournées vers moi, je me saoulai de cette perspective. Ma proie, la seule et unique qui m'importât jamais, je la possédais corps et âme, je m'étais infiltré jusque dans les moindres replis de son être.

- La fin du monde n'a rien changé. Cela aurait sans doute pu continuer ainsi.

- C'est ce que je pensais également. Si j'avais pu m'imaginer ce qui allait arriver…

Silence, uniquement troublé par de légères inspirations.

- Sans doute ai-je toujours su que j'allais te perdre, au fond… Mais de cette façon ? C'est si stupide. D'en être réduit à ne pouvoir te parler que de cette manière, sans pouvoir te toucher ni même te voir. Et en te forçant alors que ma visite était celle que tu redoutais et espérais le plus fort…

- Au fond, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Seïshiro sourit.

- Ce que j'attend de toi, tu le devines peut-être… Et tu l'as dit toi-même, comment faire confiance à ce monde si nous y cohabitons ?

- Tu te contredis. Et ces neufs dernières années ?

- Cela remonte à bien plus longtemps, cette question se pose depuis que je t'ai désigné comme ma proie. Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là et pourtant je ne t'ai pas tué. Dés ce moment, ta vie était en sursis et je n'ais cessé de te chercher pour y mettre un terme dans les règles de l'art. Mais tu étais également le sujet idéal pour tenter une expérience et ce n'est que pour la mener à bien que je me suis immiscé dans ton univers durant un an.

- Qu'elle était-elle ?

- Je voulais voir si le simple fait d'être de deux clans aussi diamétralement opposé nous condamnait dés le départ.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, sans doute cela serait-il à peine entré en jeu.

- Qu'importe. Et puis ces neuf dernières années n'ont-elles été que de la cohabitation ? Tu l'as oublié mais pour nous deux, elles ont été infiniment plus que cela…

- Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent.

Seïshiro marqua un silence et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure ténu.

- … Oui, le fil s'est rompu. Nous ne sommes désormais plus que des chefs de clans rivaux. Alors que j'espérais que nous serions pour toujours Seïshiro et Subaru …

Le silence plana à nouveau, chargé de pensées secrètes et de regrets in formulables.

- … Qu'attends-tu, alors ?

- Mais tu le sais, Subaru.

La voix s'était faite d'une douceur ineffable.

- Oui, tu le sais très bien…

¤

Lorsque Subaru ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus autour de lui ce dojo obscur et étouffant. Il n'était plus agenouillé sur un tatami mais échoué au travers de son lit.

Et ce qu'il entendait, ce n'était plus la voix de basse du Sakurazukamori mais trois coups frappés contre la porte, suivis d'une autre voix.

- Ce… C'est Kamui. Je peux entrer ?

¤

Debout devant la porte close de Subaru, Kamui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité.

Retrouvant un semblant de courage, il approcha sa main du battant pour le frapper mais suspendit son geste. Il recommença une paire de fois puis, agacé de sa propre attitude, il cessa son manège et se mit à réfléchir.

Etait-il vraiment certain de vouloir le demander à l'exorciste ? Oui, bien sûr, question stupide… Il lui arrivait trop souvent d'y songer pour que ce fut un simple caprice. Mais il craignait la réaction de Subaru à ce sujet, plutôt délicat à aborder.

Se décidant finalement et craignant que son courage ne l'abandonne, Kamui frappa à la porte.

- Ce… C'est Kamui. Je peux entrer.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Kamui inspira. Plus question de reculer.

¤

La porte s'ouvrit timidement.

Assis sur son lit, Subaru leva les yeux et sourit en apercevant le garçon dans l'embrasure de la porte. Constatant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à en bouger, Subaru prit les devants.

- Tu peux entrer, tu sais ?

- Hein ! Heu… Oui.

Le médium fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune garçon s'avançait pour s'immobiliser ensuite à quelques pas de lui.

Y avait-il une raison particulière pour qu'il parût si mal à l'aise ? Subaru songea à lui poser directement la question mais à la vue de l'apparente émotivité de l'adolescent à cet instant, en choisit une un peu plus large.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Visiblement, Kamui s'attendait à cette question. Il tressaillit pourtant et se tordit les mains, le regard fuyant.

- Oui, finit-il par murmurer.

Subaru changea rapidement de position, encore un peu sonné par son expérience mais décidé à n'en rien laisser voir. Il fixa Kamui.

- Et bien, vas-y, qu'attends-tu ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- C'est que… C'est délicat.

Intrigué, l'exorciste fixait sur Kamui un regard neutre, attendant la suite.

Cela sembla le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Songeant de nouveau à son rêve, il se demanda si Kamui n'avait pas omis de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Au point d'ainsi sans mordre les doigts.

Kamui fixait à présent ses pieds avec grand intérêt, les doigts nerveux.

Ce fut lorsque son regard croisa celui de Subaru que celui-ci s'aperçut avec surprise que ses pommettes avaient soudain rosies.

- Subaru, je…

Le médium, d'un regard, l'encouragea à continuer.

Avec appréhension, Kamui inspira et finalement, lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- Je… Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi.

Aussitôt, il détourna le regard, les joues à présent en feu tandis que les yeux de Subaru s'arrondissaient de surprise.

S'il s'imaginait… De son côté, Kamui paressait souffrir d'une véritable auto-combustion tant il était rouge à présent.

¤

Kamui avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de Subaru.

Le silence du médium lui pesait atrocement, que devait-il bien être en train de penser ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer l'expression qui devait être la sienne à cet instant et n'était au fond pas si sûr de vouloir le savoir, il se sentait soudain tellement ridicule.

Dépité malgré sa gêne, Kamui s'apprêtait presque à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, à quitter la pièce et à espérer que Subaru oublie rapidement ce pitoyable épisode lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva :

- … Tu en es sûr ?

L'adolescent sursauta et croisa le regard de Subaru pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

Il inspira et hocha la tête. Subaru lui sourit et ce sourire le transporta. Il se sentait alors si heureux que la pièce parût tourner autour de lui, se faisant flou, il n'y avait plus que Subaru qu'il distinguait parfaitement, Subaru qui lui souriait.

Et alors qu'il s'approchait du médium, dans ce sourire il la vit, la différence que Subaru faisait entre Kamui et le reste du monde.

Entre son affection pour tout le monde et son amour pour lui tout seul.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une brusque rafale, qui fit bruire les branches aussi sûrement que si elles étaient vivantes.

- Tu viendras, Subaru…

Autour de lui, la nuit était plus noire que jamais.

- Oui, je sais que tu viendras…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Peut-être cette jeune fille avait-elle raison, après tout… Peut-être le futur n'est-il pas encore décidé…

Encore toi ? Je te croyais détruite… Mais qu'importe, Hinoto, tu vois bien que tu te trompes. Ces deux hommes ne font qu'aller à la rencontre de ce destin prévu depuis la nuit des temps.

Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Rien de ce que je n'avais lu pour l'un d'eux ne s'est réalisé… Serait-ce là la preuve ? La preuve que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… ?

Tais-toi, espèce d'idiote ! Personne ne peut changer le cours de son destin. Quant à toi, contente-toi de t'imaginer celui que je te réserve…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Subaru parcourait la pièce obscure du regard, ses yeux passant alternativement des grands arbres qu'il voyait frémir au delà de la large vitre, au corps de Kamui dont la présence sous les draps était à peine perceptible.

Il ignorait tout de l'heure qu'il était, il lui semblait avoir dormi, peu ou trop, il ne savait pas, il n'en était même pas sûr.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps, y repenser lui procurait une étrange sensation, semblable au vertige sans en être vraiment.

Il songea alors à ce « rêve », c'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté voilà quelques heures, ce souvenir ne le lâcha plus.

Qu'attendait Seïshiro de lui ? Et lui, Subaru, qu'attendait-il, du tueur comme de lui même ?

Il ne savait trop que penser alors que l'obscurité se faisait dans son esprit, masquant toute pensée rationnelle, lui donnant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un tunnel sans issue.

Mais la lumière était proche, quoi qu'il ne la distinguât pas encore, l'air qu'il respirait changeait lui aussi, apportant de nouvelles odeurs qui pouvaient s'apparenter autant au souffre qu'à l'encens.

La sortie était accessible, toute proche…

Il se leva commença à rassembler et enfiler ses vêtements épars, l'esprit troublé par des pensées sombres, lumineuses à la fois, tumultueuses et difficilement identifiables.

Son regard se posa sur Kamui qui, excepté le léger mouvement de sa respiration, n'avait pas remué un cil.

Son cœur battit plus fort. En le voyant, il se demanda soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, quelle serait la finalité de tout ceci, au fond ? Il s'approcha du lit à pas lents, s'assit sur son extrême bord, observa.

Il observa sur le visage de son amant la détente, la félicité totale mais surtout l'absolue confiance, une expression qu'il y a quelques temps encore, le médium n'aurait jamais pensé voir se peindre sur ses traits.

Il posa sa main à la base de la nuque du jeune garçon, en épousa la forme avec sa paume. Puis il fit voyager ses doigts jusqu'à la gorge blanche, exerça une infime pression sur l'aorte.

Le battement lent et universel se répercuta dans sa main, parcourut son corps entier. Instantanément, il se sentit plus léger.

Kamui comprendrait… Kamui avait toujours compris… Il n'était pas comme les autres Dragons, lui ne douterait pas de ses sentiments.

Se relevant, il recouvrit le corps de Kamui de la couverture jetée en bas du lit, il se saisit de sa propre veste, l'enfila et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit d'un geste, l'air frais et doux de la nuit s'engouffra dans la chambre.

Tournant la tête, il regarda à nouveau Kamui, intensément, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, enjamba le rebord et sauta dans le vide.

A suivre… 

_Un chapitre de transition, donc un peu plus court que les autres… J'espère qu'il vous a plu. _

_Review… ?_


	15. Chapitre 14

Réponses aux reviews :

**Maeve Fantaisie** : Oui, finalement j'ai évité le lemon, ça a fâché une amie mais bon, ça fait tout de même mieux ! Le bac s'est plutôt bien passé pour moi dans l'ensemble mis à part un léger problème à l'oral de français… Oui, j'aime bien Seïshiro sincère, ça lui arrive si peu souvent finalement ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin !

**Kokoroyume** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais et ça ne diminue pas le plaisir de la review pour autant ! Très contente d'apprendre que cette fic te plaît toujours autant, surtout depuis le temps qu'elle dure et le délai monstrueux entre chaque chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin !

**Layden** : Merci de me lire et d'apprécier d'autant plus ! Voilà la suite et fin !

**Roxane** : **¤**Glups !¤ Bon, et mis à part ce léger détail, le reste du chapitre trouve-t-il grâce à tes yeux ? J'espère que la fin te plaira en tout cas…

**Maveck** : Tu as de la chance, j'ai posté les derniers chapitres le soir de la réception de ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est très chouette de voir que ma fic motive comme ça ! Merci et j'espère que la fin te plaira !

Titre : L'absent- chapitre XIV

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !

Voilà. C'est le dernier mais je ne compte pas l'épilogue qui suit. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

¤

Kamui eut un petit sursaut, ouvrit les yeux. D'abord il ne vit rien mais s'accoutuma en quelques secondes à la pénombre ambiante. Se redressant sur le coude, il parcourut la pièce du regard.

Elle était telle qu'il l'avait quitté en commençant à sommeiller. A deux différences prés, et non des moindres.

La fenêtre était ouverte et Subaru n'était plus là.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir.

Se relevant brusquement, il repoussa des deux pieds la couverture qui le recouvrait, à la fois dans un excès de chaleur et de colère. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Avec la même précipitation mêlée de désespoir que si Subaru se trouvait encore face à lui et qu'il lui eût encore été possible de le retenir.

Agrippant le rebord de bois avec la même force qu'il eût désiré étreindre le corps du médium, ses ongles lacérant le bois tendre ainsi que des griffes, il se pencha. Mais ne vit rien, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y verrait que les arbres ondulant sous la brise et dévoilant au gré des fantaisies du vent les lumières de la ville et pourtant… Il avait espéré, rien qu'une brève seconde…

Une écharde lui pénétra le doigt, alors même qu'une autre lui entrait dans le cœur. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, paisible, naïf et bienheureux, combien !

Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas su voir que Subaru semblait étrange lorsqu'il était venu le trouver quelques heures auparavant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, n'avait-il pas compris qu'il _allait_ se passer quelque chose ?

Pourquoi nom de Dieu avait-il été si égoïste, uniquement préoccupé par son propre désir et ses propres envies qu'il avait pu passer à côté de… De cela, incapable de prévoir… ?

Il lui apparût alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait que dormir, que vivre dans des rêves qui soudain allaient dans le sens du bonheur qu'il avait toujours désiré. Et qu'il venait soudain d'en être tiré, de la pire manière qui soit.

Par un vide. Par une absence.

L'air de la nuit cependant semblait atténuer sa sensation de nausée et la caresse que le vent distillait sur sa peau nue lui donna le frisson. Il se rappela soudain la manière dont Subaru l'avait caressé, la manière dont lui-même avait pu toucher Subaru et sa colère comme son sentiment de culpabilité furent un instant dissipés par le souvenir du plaisir indicible qu'il avait ressenti.

Ce souvenir le rasséréna tout autant qu'il l'excita. Se retournant vers l'obscurité de la chambre, son regard se posa sur la couverture qui gisait au pied du lit. Elle ne le recouvrait pas lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il en était certain. Alors, c'était Subaru… ?

Il la reconsidéra un instant, se figurant sans trop savoir pourquoi la manière dont elle avait été posée sur lui, comme si ce détail s'était avéré primordial pour entrevoir les intentions du médium.

Il essaya de se souvenir, à son réveil, comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Il avait dû la repousser de plusieurs coups de pied, elle n'avait pas d'elle-même glissée sur le sol au premier mouvement.

Subaru semblait l'avoir placé avec soin, non avec hâte, comme une protection. Comme une manière de dire…

« Fais-moi confiance… »

Kamui se sentit apaisé. Rien ne venait étayer son interprétation mais il savait pourtant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

- Promis…, murmura-t-il dans le noir, son regard se portant à nouveau au delà de la frontière du feuillage, là-bas sur la ville illuminée. Je ferais de mon mieux…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Subaru se retourna une nouvelle fois. Ce ne fut une fois de plus que pour constater que la rue était vide de toute autre présence humaine. Rien, ni personne. Rien d'autre que le silence et les ombres mouvantes et démesurées des papillons de nuit tournoyant là-haut, autour des lampadaires.

Sans doute était-ce cela, d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil ces mouvements fugitifs qui lui donnaient cette sensation étrange…

Tout autant que désagréable. Comme s'il était suivi, épié. Son souffle demeurait toujours aussi saccadé que les battements de son cœur, réveillés par sa cavalcade.

Il avait quitté le Manoir très agité, comme en proie à une transe frénétique, une transe dans laquelle il se complaisait, elle le grisait, faisait tourner des images dans son esprit en une folle farandole. Il avait alors envie de rire, de crier une joie qu'il n'identifiait pas mais qu'il ressentait jusque dans les moindres fibres de son corps.

Mais cet étrange état d'esprit le quitta graduellement, au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans le parc vide et obscurci du Campus.

Pour le déserter tout à fait lorsqu'il en sortit et céder la place à d'autres sentiments, si différents de cette bizarre exaltation qui l'habitait encore voilà quelques instants mais tout aussi violents et en apparence injustifiés.

Cela ressemblait à de la peur, une peur que rien de rationnel n'était en mesure d'expliquer. Mais qui le prit au ventre si brusquement qu'il ne put l'ignorer.

Il essaya pourtant. Tentant de l'étouffer comme il le put, il s'était mis à avancer, le cou rigidifié comme pour s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, les mains au fond des poches, pressées contre le tissu comme pour contenir leur tremblement. Lui qui avait presque chaud quelques minutes auparavant, il resserrait maintenant les pans de son manteau de manière quasi maladive.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à ce sentiment si irrationnel et qui pourtant faisait durement et sourdement cogner son cœur contre ses côtes, au point qu'il en souffrit. Non, ne pas penser… Et bien malgré lui, il s'était mis à courir, à toute vitesse sans jamais un regard en arrière de peur d'apercevoir quel prédateur inconcevable le poursuivait.

Et à présent il se trouvait là, essoufflé et comme à contre-temps. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter, sans même faire attention à sa destination. Courir, droit devant, toujours, ne pas se retourner…

Pour aller où, même à présent que son malaise se dissipait, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Que pouvait bien lui importer une quelconque destination, quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, il trouverait. Où il serait trouvé.

Peut-être même lui suffisait-il de rester immobile, ici, dans cette rue vide autant qu'obscure, qu'aucune lumière ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à percer… Il le pouvait, il n'avait sans doute qu'attendre.

Mais quelque chose en lui refoula cette idée. Non, on ne le trouverait pas car c'était à lui de trouver. Il n'attendrait guère plus.

Il était attendu.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il reprit sa marche et il lui apparut bientôt que son corps paressait se mouvoir de son propre gré, sans qu'il ne fit rien pour le commander. Comme si la partie primitive de son être devinait exactement la façon dont tout ceci allait se terminer.

Quelque chose passa devant ses yeux, flottant paresseusement sur un souffle d'air. Instinctivement, Subaru referma sur lui sa main, avant de lentement la rouvrir pour le contempler.

Serrant le poing, il froissa et écrasa consciencieusement entre ses doigts le fin pétale odorant.

Il était arrivé.

Devant lui se dressaient les hautes grilles de fer forgé du parc Ueno. Largement ouvertes, comme en plein jour. Un souffle dans son dos lui apparût comme une invite, il franchit les portes du sanctuaire. Les portes qui ne se refermèrent pas derrière lui, ainsi on ne le garderait pas prisonnier.

Il lui sembla que le froid ici semblait s'être fait plus vif, le vent plus mordant, la nuit plus noire que jamais.

Le large chemin dallé s'étendait à ses pieds mais il le distinguait à peine, tout autour de lui, les cerisiers achevant de se départir de leurs fleurs jaillissaient de l'ombre tels des vaisseaux fantômes.

Il avait le sentiment d'avancer sous l'eau, totalement immergé, à des kilomètres de la surface, écrasé sous la masse de l'eau noire car le ciel était vide.

Parce que le silence était oppressant, obsédant, parce qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine, écrasant ses poumons et ralentissant à l'excès les battements de son cœur, parce que chaque inspiration le brûlait.

Mais on l'espérait, il le savait, comme si venait de fuser dans les airs un appel silencieux, à la manière des fusées de détresse maritimes.

Cette comparaison lui parût que les clameurs qui semblaient émaner de tous les coins du parc à la fois, s'ils étaient inaudibles, créaient des ondes qu'inconsciemment, il s'était mis à suivre.

Le tapis de pétales qu'il foulait lui apparût soudain plus abondant, plus épais. De même que le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles, la parure tombée des arbres se mouvait autour de lui comme si elle eût été vivante, s'enroulait sur elle-même, retombait ensuite comme un animal abattu.

Une lumière changeante et froide filtrait par intermittence entre les troncs, Subaru coupa à travers bois pour en découvrir la source.

La source qui n'était autre qu'un autre arbre mais un arbre qui lui était douloureusement familier, un cerisier au tronc monstrueux, aux branches démesurées et lourdement chargée de pétales blanc rosés, aux racines noueuses. Il était l'unique arbre du parc à être toujours totalement pourvu de ses fleurs, ce qui outre l'aura lumineuse qu'il dégageait renforçait encore sa beauté surnaturelle.

Une silhouette massive toute vêtue de noir était adossée contre le tronc corpulent, dissimulée à la fois par sa position et par l'ombre que les branches à la floraison opaque jetaient sur lui.

Subaru distinguait à peine son profil.

- Je t'attendais.

- Je sais.

Dans l'ombre, Seïshiro eut un petit sourire dépourvu de joie.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Comment peux-tu seulement avoir idée du temps que j'ai laissé passé dans l'espoir de ton retour.

Le ton malgré sa douceur et sa lassitude s'était fait péremptoire.

- Mais je pense que tu ne l'ignore pas, au fond…

- Je doute. Je ne peux plus faire que cela. J'aurais aimé ne t'avoir jamais rencontré. Un poison me ronge le ventre, et tu en es l'unique responsable.

La silhouette massive du Sakurazukamori lui parut soudain plus proche, sans qu'il l'ait aperçu faire le moindre mouvement. Si son visage demeurait toujours dans l'ombre des branches épaisses, la quasi-totalité de son corps était rendue visible grâce à l'aura lumineuse que l'arbre dégageait.

- Que voilà un étrange compliment…, commenta-t-il en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Il parût un instant vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, laissant sa phrase en suspens dans les airs.

Subaru sentait une peur irrationnelle l'envahir peu à peu, par vagues successives. Une peur qui ne méritait en réalité guère ce nom car il s'y mêlait comme de la confiance et un autre sentiment, semblable à…

A quoi ? A du désir ? Au désir de voir l'homme qui lui faisait face quitter l'ombre protectrice de l'arbre, le désir de le voir s'approcher, d'apercevoir l'espace d'un instant son propre reflet dans la prunelle fauve… De voir la manière dont il se reflétait, qui il en était sûr, lui apprendrait tant de choses…

Peut-être sans doute ? Seïshiro perçut-il tout cela car il se désolidarisa du tronc rugueux auquel il était adossé et son regard pair croisa celui de Subaru.

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda le Sakurazukamori comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. La preuve que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, un rêve que tu penses pouvoir quitter à tout moment. Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi est un mirage et tu ne peux en sortir que grâce à ma mansuétude. Et je n'ai en ce qui me concerne aucune envie de te laisser partir.

Seïshiro se tût, observa Subaru qui le fixait, raide et immobile, il chercha un instant à décrypter l'expression de son visage.

Mais ne trouva pas. Il lui sembla un bref instant être revenu plusieurs heures en arrière, à l'intérieur de ce rêve qu'il avait contraint Kakyo à tisser. A se trouver ainsi, impuissant, avec de l'autre côté de ce ridicule paravent, Subaru. Subaru dont il devinait à peine la silhouette, silhouette qu'il était capable de reconnaître entre mille mais qui lui avait paru alors si peu désireuse de lui ouvrir son cœur. Ce qu'exprimait à cet instant son visage fermé. Fermé au point qu'il en ait mal.

L'assassin se refusa à songer à ce temps où sa simple présence faisait perdre à Subaru tous ses moyens, faisait tomber toutes ses défenses, où il le haïssait pendant que Seïshiro l'aimait, où il répondait passionnément à son étreinte en se promettant d'un jour venger la mort de sa sœur et ses années d'errance.

- Que se passera-t-il ? demanda Subaru d'une voix blanche et pourtant sereine à la fois. J'ai… J'ai confusément l'impression de ne pas vouloir t'oublier malgré tout. Est-ce donc l'unique manière… ?

- La seule, répondit Seïshiro d'une voix douce. La seule grâce à laquelle je pourrais vivre au travers toi.

Il eut un léger soupir tandis que sa bouche s'ornait d'un heureux sourire. Il s'approcha de Subaru, qui ne recula pas, qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Il sentit la main de Seïshiro se poser sur sa nuque, ébouriffer les courts cheveux noirs

- Pour que je demeure à jamais en toi… Pour toujours car c'est ce que je désire. Quoi qu'en dise le Kamui des Dragons, mon souhait n'a jamais varié, au contraire de la personne qui est pour toujours la seule à se trouver digne de le réaliser.

Subaru eut un instant le désir de s'enfuir, de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse, pour échapper non pas à Seïshiro mais à ce qui allait se passer. Mais le Sakurazukamori le maintenait prisonnier de la pire des manières, en le touchant à peine, rien qu'avec son amour et son inébranlable conviction.

Et Seïshiro le savait, devinait qu'il ne se déroberait pas.

- Face à ce qu'il t'est arrivé, comment continuer de croire au Destin ? demanda l'assassin, sa voix se réduisant à un filet ténu. Tu m'as mis très en colère, Subaru. On dit les Sakurazukamori incapables de sentiments et pourtant j'ai souffert… Est-ce donc ce qui tu as subi durant toutes ces années ? Jamais je ne me l'étais imaginé, auparavant…

Sa main se déplaça avec lenteur, de sa nuque jusqu'à sa joue, que Seïshiro effleura d'un doigt caressant. Subaru fut un instant tenté de la repousser mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de Seïshiro sans finalement la moindre pression pour les éloigner. Sans même qu'il en soit pleinement conscient.

Le visage du tueur se figea, il lâcha brusquement la main de Subaru, laissa tomber à terre sa cigarette à demi consumée, où il rougeoya encore un instant avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

- … La cendre allait tomber sur ta main, murmura-t-il en guise d'explication.

Subaru aurait voulu pouvoir sourire devant l'ironie de la situation, il n'y parvint pas, l'expression de son visage demeurant d'une confondante neutralité.

Seïshiro s'en trouva attristé.

- Tu as tellement changé, Subaru… Et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait changé. Mais peut-être cela me servira-t-il…

Subaru haussa les sourcils, lui aussi à présent paraissait triste.

- De quelle manière ? s'entendit-il questionner.

Seïshiro sourit.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ta nature si profondément gentille et tendre ne t'autoriserait jamais le meurtre… Mais qui sait ? Peut-être n'es-tu plus aussi gentil…

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Subaru. J'ignore si je suis capable de mener à bien ce que tu me demandes.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cela. Tu n'es pas seul.

Ce disant, Seïshiro attrapa entre les siennes la main de Subaru, la serra fortement un très court instant puis la plaça contre son propre ventre.

- Il faut que le Destin s'accomplisse, Subaru…, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur lui tandis que derrière eux, l'arbre frissonnait. Il nous faut devenir le reflet du passé dans le miroir des évènements.

La main de Subaru frémit, il tenta de la dégager mais Seïshiro la maintenait avec fermeté.

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas partir, souffla-t-il, semblant soudain manquer d'air. Je ne te laisserais plus partir, plus jamais !

Son expression se fit exaltée, sa voix forte. Subaru ouvrit de grands yeux, contre sa paume, il sentait presque malgré les vêtements la chair chaude palpiter d'anticipation.

- C'est cela et uniquement cela qui te permettra de retrouver tes souvenirs, de te rappeler combien je te suis cher. Le moyen de te garder prisonnier du Cerisier. Et cette fois, pour toujours…

Le prenant par surprise, Subaru dégagea prestement sa main, recula de quelques pas, ses yeux plissés par la méfiance.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama-t-il. Je sais que te tuer ne te fera jamais disparaître, bien au contraire, cela t'incrustera encore davantage dans mon existence.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il songea à Kamui.

- … Mais je ne serais plus prisonnier. Je serais libre, pour toujours.

Seïshiro l'observa quelques instants, comme médusé. Puis partit d'un tonnant éclat de rire qui, se répercutant contre le feuillage qui les emprisonnait, parût remplir tout l'espace.

- Ne sais-tu donc pas ce qu'il advient de qui tue le Sakurazukamori ? demanda-t-il, se radoucissant. Il en devient le successeur, c'est inévitable.

Subaru le considéra un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Seïshiro avait retrouvé ce sourire qui lui était si particulier, mélange d'attendrissement et de férocité.

Subaru ne disait rien, n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, comme s'il analysait patiemment ce que cette révélation signifiait. Puis son regard croisa celui de Seïshiro, qui y lut avec stupeur de l'amusement.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, face à tout ce qui est arrivé, peut-on continuer de croire en une Destinée choisie par avance ? Certainement pas.

Il y avait dans la voix du médium une détermination prête à glacer le sang.

- … Certainement pas pour moi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. Je choisirais moi-même mon destin.

Le Sakurazukamori se tint coi. Mais en un instant, son sourire se fit condescendant et comme empli de tristesse.

- Peut-être avais-je besoin de cette preuve…, murmura-t-il. La seule chose qui me manquait pour être tout à fait convaincu du bienfait de cette action.

- Il n'en existe aucun.

Subaru avait à nouveau reculé en disant cela, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tout instant à se retourner puis à disparaître.

Seïshiro parut alors perdre patience, son expression était désappointée.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Il avait déclaré cela à quelques centimètres du visage de Subaru, ayant en moins d'une seconde couvert la distance qui les séparait.

Le médium sentit alors qu'il croisait le regard de l'assassin quelque chose se mettre à courir le long de son corps, quelque chose de dur et d'étrangement chaud. Il voulut bouger, courir mais se trouva dans la totale incapacité d'user de ses bras et de ses jambes, complètement entravé qu'il était par les racines du Cerisier, derrière lui sorties de terre en créant un cratère monstrueux.

Il s'immobilisa, devinant que la moindre de ses tentatives de fuite ne ferait que se resserrer l'étau des branchages. Les fleurs qui les recouvraient dégageaient elles aussi cette odeur si reconnaissable, ce parfum de cadavre en décomposition et Subaru entendait lui parvenir un bruit d'écoulement quasi imperceptible quoique continu. Un son qui lui évoqua le sang s'instillant et parcourant l'arbre entier en voyageant sous la fine écorce.

Seïshiro était tout proche de lui à présent, son habituel sourire étirant à nouveau ses lèvres. Le médium surprit une main passer derrière sa nuque, les longs doigts du Sakurazukamori s'entortiller dans ses cheveux, les tiraillant. Puis une brusque poussée vers l'avant.

Seïshiro l'embrassa. Subaru le mordit et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Seïshiro ne le relâcha pas pour autant, cherchant au contraire à approfondir davantage leur baiser, ignorant le sang qui coulait et tâchait son menton. Sentir le goût de son propre sang sur les lèvres de Subaru l'excita terriblement, il avait soudain le sentiment de sceller le pacte qui les lierait à jamais.

Subaru prit soudain conscience que le prise des branchages autour de ses membres allait en s'amenuisant, il fut quelques instants plus tard totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Peut-être le Cerisier avait-il senti qu'il ne désirait plus partir… Le goût du sang de Seïshiro l'enivrait trop pour cela, plus que de raison. Dés que ses poignets furent libérés, il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de l'autre homme, l'attirant encore davantage contre lui, ce à quoi Seïshiro se montra particulièrement réceptif.

Son autre main glissa sans même qu'il en prenne conscience le long du ventre de l'assassin, caressant pensivement la chair souple et qui lui apparût brûlante. La main du Sakurazukamori vint se poser sur la sienne, l'emprisonnant, il la serra puis la pressa.

La pressa…

- N'hésite plus…

Subaru n'hésita pas.

Il perdit alors pied avec la réalité, sentit à peine le sang qui jaillissait contre sa paume, sa chaleur moite se répandant le long de son bras entier.

Seïshiro n'eut pas une plainte mais son corps massif s'alourdissait contre Subaru d'une manière suffisamment éloquente, il s'affaissait progressivement, ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement dans le dos de Subaru, s'agrippant à son manteau blanc.

Subaru fut alors parcouru d'un violent spasme. Incrédule, il scruta le dos de Seïshiro, au travers duquel sa propre main apparaissait. Il l'observa encore et encore, les yeux égarés puis la retira d'un coup sec.

Le sang poisseux dégoulina à flots sur le sol et ses jambes, il s'agenouilla brusquement, soutenant de son mieux le corps immobile du tueur, il cala la tête de Seïshiro contre sa propre épaule, de manière à voir son visage.

- Seï…

L'autre entrouvrit à demi les yeux, comme si la lumière lui était soudain trop crue. Son regard égaré voyagea un instant dans le vague mais lorsqu'il aperçut Subaru penché sur lui, un sourire éclaira son visage. Un sourire semblait-il, de pure félicité.

- J'aurais tant aimé que tu ne cesses jamais de poser un tel regard sur moi…, murmura-t-il en levant une main à peine tremblante vers le jeune homme. Subaru ferma les yeux alors que les doigts du Gardien effleuraient ses paupières, sa bouche.

- Sais-tu quelle à été la dernière œuvre de ta sœur avant sa mort ? questionna alors Seïshiro tandis que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court.

Subaru secoua la tête.

- Son plus grand désir était de ne voir aucun de nous deux mourir…, répondit-il à sa propre question. Si j'avais tenté de te supprimer de la même manière qu'elle, ma technique se serait retournée contre moi. Sans doute espérait-elle que cela nous réunirait, et non dans la mort…

Subaru déglutit, lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle n'était plus guère que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Peu-être est-elle satisfaite du cours qu'ont suivi les évènements… Malgré le fait qu'elle soit morte en vain…

Seïshiro soupira, sa bouche se tordit légèrement et sa main désormais d'une pâleur qui la rendait translucide se crispa sur sa blessure.

- Plus rien de ceci ne m'importe. Tu es là et nous sommes à jamais liés… Et je sais qu'un jour, tu te souviendras de moi comme je l'ai désiré…

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais ! s'exclama soudain Subaru avec colère, une larme esseulée dévalant sa joue. Comment peux-tu être heureux… !

Ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant même de les franchir tandis que la caresse de Seïshiro sur son visage s'intensifiait.

- Tu es trop attaché à la vie et tu viens pourtant de donner la mort… Moi je n'étais attaché qu'à toi et grâce à ma mort, tu m'appartiens à nouveau, n'ai-je donc pas de raison d'être heureux ? Un Sakurazukamori ne peut mourir que de la main de l'être qu'il aime le plus… Sans doute un jour comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a pas plus grande volupté au monde…

Disant ces mots, il ferma les yeux, son souffle se faisant erratique et douloureux. Se penchant sur lui, Subaru resserra spasmodiquement son étreinte sur son corps immobile, les doigts engourdis et de plus en plus froids de Seïshiro glissèrent le long de son visage…

- Subaru…

La main du Sakurazukamori retomba sur le sol, figée et Subaru sut que c'était fini.

Desserrant son étreinte, Subaru n'en resta pas moins un long moment immobile, ses joues à présent humides de larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tout était parfaitement silencieux, et l'air autour de lui semblait se refroidir progressivement, tandis que toute trace de chaleur désertait le corps qu'il abritait contre lui.

Il se sentait inexplicablement mélancolique et abattu, comme s'il venait de laisser s'envoler une partie de son âme, ce qui à la fois le faisait se sentir plus léger mais dont l'absence le tiraillait jusqu'à la douleur.

Les frontières du mirage autour de lui achevaient de s'estomper lorsque le cadavre de Seïshiro se mit à luire étrangement, dégageant à présent une aura lumineuse semblable à celle du Sakura. Le regard de Subaru se porta sur la main qui gisait sur le sol, dont les doigts commençaient à s'effriter curieusement. Abasourdi devant ce phénomène, Subaru resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble du corps de Seïshiro se fut désagrégé sous forme de pétales de cerisier qui s'éparpillèrent au gré du vent, se mêlant et se confondant à la parure des arbres du parc.

La main de Subaru se referma sur l'un d'eux et lorsqu'il ouvrit son poing pour le contempler et le sentir, il lui apparut que l'odeur du sang l'avait totalement déserté.

L'aura lumineuse de l'arbre et du corps s'étant évaporées, il se retrouva dans la plus totale obscurité. Cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure, il se complaisait dans cette brusque cécité.

Il tomba alors sur le sol, resta les bras en croix, raclant de ses ongles la terre gorgée et encore humide du sang de Seïshiro, les yeux clos.

Quelque chose se passa alors. Son esprit sembla quitter son corps et se projeter dans une autre dimension, dans des lieux, derrière des paroles qui soudain lui parurent familières, des images désordonnées, qui se superposaient les unes aux autres de manière chaotique, dont il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques bribes éparses.

Des images qui véhiculaient des émotions du virulence rare, d'une violence qui le secouait tout entier

_« Je ne t'aime pas Subaru… Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres ! »_

Il entendait la pluie, à défaut de la sentir sur son corps. Il revoyait une petite fille qui disparaissait presque sous son parapluie jaune, son sourire si candide alors qu'elle énonçait cette cruelle vérité sans l'ombre d'un remord, cette même fillette qui quelques jours auparavant lui tendait si gentiment son petit mouchoir blanc…

_« Hum, voyons… Comment dit-on déjà lorsqu'un jeune homme se doit de raccompagner sa fiancée ? »_

Cette attention qui le ravissait mais faisait implicitement de lui une femme…

_« Ne devines-tu donc pas ? Que des cadavres sont enterrés à ses pieds ? »_

Cette odeur qui lui était maintenant si familière…

« Il a presque couru, tant il était pressé de vous apporter ces bananes… Il savait qu'il s'agissait de votre fruit préféré… »

Une nouvelle victime sacrifiée sur l'autel de l'argent, de la jeunesse, de cette diarrhée démographique dont la terre souffrait déjà tant, pour l'illusion du bonheur. Une victime consentante mais contrainte, comme toujours…

_« Allons Seï, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des manières ! Avoue que tu es complètement obsédé par les fesses des garçons ! »_

_« - Pourtant Seïshiro a l'air bien trop gentil pour être un assassin._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Il a « l'air » gentil… »_

Qui en le voyant ainsi eut pu s'imaginer… ?

_« Et pendant qu'ils me déshabillaient, ils riaient, ils disaient que c'était un jeu, qu'ils voulaient juste s'amuser… Mais moi… J'aurais préféré mourir… »_

_« - J'étouffe… J'ai mal… Maman ! Maman, venge-moi de cet homme ! Punis-le !_

_- Maï… MAÏ ! Que dit-elle, je ne l'entends pas ! Dites-le moi, je vous en supplie ! »_

L'impuissance…

Tout ceci le traversait vivement, comme des éclairs lumineux, des éclats de verre émoussés ou au contraire dangereusement affûtés, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le sol, se prit le visage entre les mains, ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

_« La plupart des gens aiment chanter des chansons d'amour tragiques… Sans doute ont-il ainsi l'impression de ne pas être seuls au monde… »_

- Seul au monde… Ne le suis-je pas finalement ?

Il avait murmuré cela à l'intention de quelqu'un dont il ne devinait pas l'identité. Il aurait voulu à cette minute que quelqu'un l'entende et puisse répondre à ces questions…

_« Yuya attend une greffe de rein depuis trois ans! Il avale chaque jour tellement de médicaments que ma main ne peut les contenir ! Et trois fois par semaine, il subit une dialyse ! »_

_« Si mes larmes pouvaient lui ramener la vue, Subaru… Alors je pleurerais, je pleurerais jusqu'à en perdre la raison ! »_

- Seïshiro…

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix, tant elle lui parût étouffée, enfantine. Il avait envie de vomir…

_« Peut-être… Peut-être avais-je peur que Seïshiro me déteste… ? » _

_« Je n'éprouve pas de sentiment. Pas le moindre. Jamais »_

_« Je voulais tant que tu possèdes quelque chose de spécial ! Quelque chose pour lequel tu puisses dire : Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres ! Pour lequel enfin tu vives… »_

« C'était donc cela ton dernier souhait, grande sœur ? Celui pour lequel tu as donné ta vie ? Ais-je donc réussi à honorer ta mémoire ? »

Subaru ne savait pas.

_« Je n'irais plus en classe, c'est terminé. Comment le vaincre tel que je suis… ? »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour de lui se dessinait progressivement le contour des objets, éclairés par la pâleur du jour naissant. Une lumière qui lui sembla hideuse. Il avait marché sans en prendre conscience, il était à présent adossé contre le pilier de bois d'un petit temple au toit cannelé dont il avait gravi les marches.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis son regard fut attiré par une petite flaque d'eau au bas de l'escalier de bois, derniers vestiges des pluies récentes. Il se releva et s'en approcha, marchant comme un homme ivre, il tomba à quatre pattes et observa longuement le reflet de son visage dans l'eau croupie.

_« Alors j'aimerais que, même lorsque tu es fatigué et que tu as beaucoup de travail, tu n'oublie jamais de me dire 'Bonjour'… » _

Il tendit une main maladroite vers son image, vers son œil vert qui semblait concentrer à lui seul toute la luminosité du matin naissant. Il effleura l'onde, son reflet se troubla.

- Bonjour, grande sœur…

«_ Ta sœur te ressemble… ? Non, je ne vois personne là-haut dont le regard soit aussi triste que le tien… »_

Se relevant, il grimpa à nouveau les marches puis s'accroupit à l'entrée du temple, abrité par l'auvent. Il avait froid et se sentait plus seul que jamais. Scrutant la cime du cerisier monumental marquant l'entrée du temple, il songea à Seïshiro.

_« Peut-être alors que… Que tous les gens qui font du mal sont tristes… »_

Sa bouche s'orna d'un maigre sourire, il avait envie d'éclater de rire.

- Tu as gagné Seïshiro…, murmura-t-il, les yeux au ciel. Je ne connais personne au monde qui soit moins abattu et amer que toi…

Portant sa main à son visage, il effleura la paupière qui recouvrait son œil infirme.

_« -Pourquoi… Ressembles-tu à Seïshiro… ?_

_- Mais voyons… Parce que tu le souhaites. »_

Entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux.

- A qui parlais-tu ?

La voix, douce et calme, le tira net de la torpeur qui le gagnait. Redressant brusquement la tête, son regard abasourdi croisa celui de Kamui. L'autre le fixait depuis le bas de l'escalier, les mains au fond des poches de son blouson. Son souffle créait une légère buée qui masquait à peine la rougeur de sa bouche.

Subaru voulut dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres bougèrent en vain, tant il était surpris par cette apparition. Kamui, sans un mot de plus, gravit les marches qui les séparaient, considéra un instant Subaru recroquevillé à ses pieds puis s'assit à ses côtés, se contentant de le fixer sans un mot de plus.

Le médium s'examina alors, se voyant soudain tel que Kamui le considérait. Blotti dans un coin, sous l'avant-toit du temple comme un chaton mouillé, couvert de boue et de sang.

Kamui devinait probablement ce qu'il s'était passé, songea-t-il mais l'expression de l'adolescent demeurant neutre et tranquille, impossible de savoir s'il en concevait ou non de la joie.

Kamui continuait de le scruter en silence mais à présent son attitude trahissait son appréhension. Il détourna alors le regard, paraissant attendre quelque chose, sans doute un mot de la part de Subaru, tout en semblant le redouter également.

Subaru désirait, lui, que se prolonge le silence, voulait apprécier ce moment de sérénité, d'autant plus agréable en comparaison de la tempête qu'il venait de subir.

La présence de Kamui avait toujours eu le don de le rasséréner, sans doute grâce à cette extraordinaire communion d'esprit qu'ils partageaient depuis ce jour…

_« Alors, Kamui, pour ton souhait… Reviens… »_

Songeant que ces mots étaient ces propres mots, il fut étonné de voir à quel point rien n'avait finalement beaucoup changé. Il avait désiré au fond de lui voir revenir Kamui à ses côtés, il était arrivé. Et Kamui était venu de son plein gré, son souhait sans aucun doute changé depuis cette époque. Lui aussi.

Cette époque qui lui paraissait si lointaine qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer y avoir vécu. Et y avoir pris une part active d'autant plus.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol tapissé de pétales au bas des escaliers, il songea à cette nuit et dissimula malgré lui sous son manteau son bras recouvert jusqu'au coude de sang caillé.

Ce sang qui le recouvrait était à présent la dernière preuve accessible de l'existence de Seïshiro, Kamui comprendrait-il s'il avait du mal à s'en séparer… ? Faire le deuil du Sakurazukamori, faire par là même le deuil de toute une vie qu'il venait à peine de redécouvrir, y parviendrait-il lui-même ?

Le temps semblait se réchauffer, au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, Kamui quitta sa veste, paraissant à présent sur des charbons ardents. Subaru sursauta presque en sentant sur sa joue la main du jeune homme. Celle-ci la caressa d'une manière absente, se retira après quelques instants et Subaru observa Kamui, qui lui-même scrutait sa main rougie.

- C'est le seul endroit où j'ai trouvé ton propre sang…, murmura l'adolescent en guise d'explication en refermant le poing. Jolie balafre…, apprécia-t-il.

Subaru en resta confondu. Passant lui-même sa main sur sa joue droite, il constata en effet la présence d'une fine mais profonde coupure achevant de coaguler.

Les branches de cerisier, songea-t-il d'abord. Puis lui revint en mémoire ce fugace instant où l'ongle du pouce de Seïshiro avait creusé sa joue, en ce dernier mouvement qui avait été le sien. Juste sous l'œil…

Comprenant qu'il en garderait sans doute à vie une cicatrice, un sourire sans joie lui vint, ce qui étonna visiblement Kamui.

- … Effacer ainsi une marque infligée par un autre que lui, voilà bien une idée de Seïshiro, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Kamui ne répondit pas, son expression était alors si accablée que Subaru sentit son cœur faire un bond.

- Kamui…

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Malgré le ton soudain dur employé par Kamui, Subaru comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple question, que quelque soit sa réponse, Kamui ne s'y opposerait pas.

Il prit une légère inspiration, se pencha pour chercher le regard de Kamui, qui avait baissé la tête.

- Comment savoir ? fit-il parce que réellement, il se le demandait. Qui sait de quoi le futur sera fait lorsqu'il n'est guidé par personne d'autre que soi-même… ?

Une telle déclaration sortie de la bouche d'un Dragon du Ciel avait quelque chose à la fois de comique et d'infiniment réconfortant. Kamui eut un heureux sourire auquel Subaru répondit. Un sourire qui quoi que faible ne révéla aucune trace de mélancolie.

Ragaillardi, Kamui se releva et, fixant Subaru dans les yeux, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'exorciste la considéra un instant, hésitant à s'en saisir. Une hésitation qui la veille encore n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

C'était le point du non-retour, un choix définitif entre l'avenir que lui offrait cette main et le passé qu'incarnait le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et s'écoulait de sa blessure…

Kamui eut l'air blessé mais sembla néanmoins comprendre que ce geste avait pour Subaru beaucoup plus de symbolique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, bien qu'il ne comprit pas réellement de quelle manière.

Subaru n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, que se fut pour se saisir de cette main tendue où se relever par ses propres moyens. Il les fixait juste, les cinq doigts tendus en un geste d'invite d'un jeune homme qui eut pu totalement disparaître de sa vie lorsque Seïshiro l'avait quitté et que sa mémoire l'avait repris.

_« Je choisirais moi-même mon destin… »_ Sa propre déclaration lui revint brusquement en mémoire. D'un geste brusque et presque irréfléchi, comme on se jette dans le vide, il se saisit de la main de Kamui et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Ils se jaugèrent alors de longs instants, chacun analysant ce que signifiait ce choix, pour l'avenir, pour le passé comme pour le présent.

Mais Kamui cessa bientôt d'y penser, pour se consacrer uniquement au bonheur qu'il ressentait. Se dressant sur ses pieds, il prit entre ses mains le visage de Subaru, masquant volontairement de ses doigts la coupure encore fraîche et lui baisa délicatement les lèvres. Il sentit distinctement Subaru sourire contre sa bouche.

Puis, l'adolescent se détacha de lui et amorça sa marche en direction de la sortie, observant Subaru lui emboîter aussitôt le pas.

_« A partir de maintenant, vous allez former une 'paire' et être heureux ensemble… »_

Ce fût l'une des dernières paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, tandis qu'il marchait aux côtés de Kamui en direction du Campus, alors qu'il commençait à évoquer au garçon cette nuit qui serait à jamais pour eux la nuit du changement, la nuit où il avait réellement décidé et comprit à la juste valeur ce souhait qui le guiderait jusqu'au jour de la Promesse…

_Fin… ?_


	16. Epilogue

Titre : L'absent- épilogue

_Auteur : Kestrel21_

_Base : X/1999 _

_Genre : Yaoï, à priori pas trop OOC, quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant et… je crois que c'est tout !_

_Résumé : Après son combat avec Fuma, Subaru a perdu la mémoire (j'ai toujours eu le don des résumés !). _

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de X ne m'appartiennent et c'est tant mieux comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter (quoi que je dirais pas non si on me proposait Subaru ou Seïshiro !) ! Ah, j'oubliais, les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets !

- Tu as peur ?

Subaru termina ostensiblement de boutonner sa chemise et leva les yeux vers Kamui, lequel l'observait, accoudé à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda le médium en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Kamui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que tes mains ne cessent de trembler, et que c'est pour ça que tu as mis deux fois plus de temps que nécessaire à boutonner cette chemise, par exemple…

Subaru eut un petit rire, s'approcha de l'adolescent.

- Bon, on dirait que mon jeu d'acteur n'est pas aussi bon que je l'espérais… Tu as gagné, je suis mort de peur.

Kamui donna une petite tape sur le bras du médium, laissa un rien traîner sa main.

- Dis-toi juste que tu l'as déjà fait, même si ce ne sont que des images. Je suis sûr que ça ira tout seul. Omi devrait arriver bientôt, non ?

- Oui. Ma grand-mère l'a convaincu de passer me chercher et m'accompagner. Il n'interviendra pas mais on ne me fait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour me laisser totalement seul.

- Tu t'en plains ? s'étonna Kamui.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit l'exorciste avec un petit sourire matois. Et je pense que sa présence sera rassurante. Peut-être même pourrons-nous devenir bons amis…

- Si tu dois travailler avec lui par la suite, ce serait préférable, reconnu Kamui.

A cela Subaru ne répondit rien, posa ses mains sur l'épaule du lycéen, pressa son visage contre ses cheveux noirs.

- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi…, soupira-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Mais les instructions étaient bien claires, la présence d'un tiers n'est pas tolérable.

Il eut un faible ricanement.

- Qu'il s'agisse du Kamui des Dragons du Ciel ou d'un simple quidam, d'ailleurs…

Il s'écarta de Kamui, ce qui provoqua chez le plus jeune un léger son de désarroi.

Il se retourna et observa Subaru, debout à côté de son lit, attraper entre ses mains une cravate unie et sombre pour la nouer autour de son cou.

Mais ses mains frissonnaient, les tentatives se succédèrent et Kamui voyait à son expression tendue qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

L'adolescent s'approcha d'un pas preste, ôta des mains gourdes du médium les deux pans de tissu, les arrangea d'un petit coup sec puis les noua ensemble avec dextérité.

Subaru le regarda faire, amusé. On eut dit qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

- Merci…, murmura-t-il.

Kamui sourit, puis sans prévenir, tira d'un coup sec sur la cravate. N'ayant rien vu venir, Subaru fut attiré en avant et Kamui l'embrassa.

Une voix proche les fit sursauter, provenant de derrière la porte.

- Subaru, Omi est en bas, il t'attend.

Le lycéen sentit Subaru tressaillir légèrement.

- Bon, allons-y…

La voix du médium ne portait plus aucune trace d'inquiétude, juste de la déception de devoir écourter ce petit tête-à-tête.

- A tout à l'heure.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Heureux de vous revoir, Subaru-san.

Et la voix d'Omi ne contenait aucun sarcasme.

Subaru le salua à son tour, s'installa sur le siège passager, claqua la porte et le conducteur démarra au quart de tour.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- C'est ici que je vous laisse, murmura le jeune homme. Je vous attends d'ici une heure. Et n'hésitez pas, si vous avez le moindre problème…

- Merci Omi, je pense que ça ira, répondit Subaru, souriant avec affabilité. A tout à l'heure.

- Bonne chance.

Subaru le remercia d'un sourire, quitta la voiture, s'engagea dans une allée sinueuse au dallage irrégulier, envahie par les herbes folles.

Quelques instants plus tard, il perdit la voiture de vue.

Il eut l'impression de cheminer des heures sur ce petit chemin avant d'arriver en vue de splendide maison de l'époque Meiji dont il avait reçu la description, haute et encadrée d'immenses arbres de toutes les sortes.

Son client été sensé l'attendre sur le perron mais il y était seul. Aussi observa-t-il l'endroit où il se trouvait avec davantage d'attention.

Son regard tomba alors sur un énorme cerisier paré de feuilles d'un vert éclatant, ses branches se mêlant à celle d'un érable rouge comme les bras enlacés de deux amants. Et il ne put plus en détacher son regard.

Il comprit alors que jamais il ne pourrait oublier, si la simple vue d'un cerisier le laissait ainsi, perdu, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Plus que jamais il aurait désiré avoir Kamui à ses côtés, pour ne plus songer à _lui_, pour ne plus s'attendre à le voir surgir de derrière ce cerisier à tout moment et s'approcher de lui, avec ce sourire railleur.

Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas aussi cela qui le portait, l'entendre respirer, le sentir vivre et se mouvoir derrière les lambris de sa raison…

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre…

Il se retourna brusquement. Face à lui se tenait une vieille femme de grande taille, mince comme une tige, étonnamment droite pour son âge. Elle portait une élégant yukata bleu roi décoré de narcisses, retenu à la taille par un obi de soie plus sombre, ses cheveux blancs prisonniers d'un chignon rigide.

- Excusez-moi…, fit-il, le cœur battant. Je ne vous avez pas entendu.

Elle noua ses mains parcheminées entre elle, le considérant sans un mot. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien.

- Venez avec moi…

Un dernier regard à l'arbre immense, une dernière pensée pour son amant qui l'attendait, il hocha la tête et il la suivit.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Avez-vous terminé ?

Subaru hocha la tête, sans sourire. Son visage devenu pâle n'exprimait rien.

- C'est fini. Mlle Yasuko ne vous tourmentera plus.

La vielle femme eut un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

- Elle ne me dérangeait pas réellement, en fait. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ma tranquillité personnelle…

- L'enfant dans la chambre ne s'est même pas réveillé lorsque j'ai pratiqué l'exorcisme, se rappela Subaru avec calme. Etait-ce pour lui que vous m'avez fait venir ?

Un voile de douceur se posa sur le visage rigide et fripé.

- Mon petit Hideyumi est si gentil…, murmura-t-elle avec amour, les lèvres pincées. Il est mon unique petit-fils. Je l'élève depuis la mort de sa mère. Et il semblait presque l'oublier, oublier tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, oublier son décès… Il a fallu que cette garce revienne le hanter, revienne raviver des souvenirs ignobles… Mais c'est bien fini à présent, grâce à vous.

La voix s'était faite équivoque et une sorte de joie immonde se lisait à présent sur le visage noble et émacié.

- Etrange manière d'évoquer votre propre enfant, se contenta de commenter Subaru, les yeux baissés. Le spectre de Mlle Yasuko était penché sur le lit où dormait votre petit-fils lorsque je suis entré. Elle paressait apaisée, murmurait à son oreille, caressait sa joue de la main. Et Hideyumi souriait dans son sommeil...

- Où désirez-vous en venir ?

La voix s'était faite venimeuse.

- Mlle Yasuko n'avait rien d'un esprit vengeur, continua le médium avec la même sérénité. La preuve est qu'elle ne semblait pas vous en vouloir. Son plus grand désir était finalement de pouvoir demeurer auprès de son fils, quelle que fut sa nouvelle forme.

- Taisez-vous, voulez-vous ! s'exclama brusquement la vielle femme. Hideyumi n'a plus que moi au monde, peu importe ce que cette punaise a pu vous raconter ! Elle me haïssait, je l'ai toujours su ! N'est-ce pas triste, une enfant qui n'aime pas sa mère !

- Au moins autant qu'une mère assassinant sa propre fille rien que pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir élevé l'héritier mâle d'une prestigieuse famille.

- En voilà assez ! Je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de personne ! Surtout pas de vous ! Toutes les grandes familles ont toujours eu besoin de donner la mort pour prospérer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Mlle Yasuko ne vous haïssez pas comme vous vous complaisez à le croire. Elle n'a fait jusqu'à sa mort que protéger son fils de votre convoitise. Au point que vous soyez forcée de la tuer pour parvenir à vos fins.

- Elle battait son enfant ! Elle frappait son propre enfant ! Un si gentil et beau petit garçon, elle est bien plus criminelle que je ne le serais jamais !

- Hideyumi adorait sa mère. Bien plus qu'il ne vous aimera jamais. Mais tout ceci est fini, Mlle Yasuko ne hantera plus son esprit… Ni le vôtre.

la vieille femme sembla se radoucir, sa voix se fit fielleuse.

- Toutes les grandes familles en viennent un jour à verser le sang qui servira à leur longévité…, murmura-t-elle, sentencieuse, en se s'approchant de l'exorciste silencieux. Vous ne l'ignorez pas, vous qu'on dit avoir été l'intime de l'ennemi juré de votre famille, un assassin assoiffé de sang…

Subaru eut un rictus méprisant.

- Sachez madame que j'ai été bien plus que l'intime d'un tueur…, souffla-t-il avec un petit rire. J'ai été son assassin, ce qui dans la tradition de la famille Sakurazuka ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

Soudain alarmée, la vieille femme recula d'un pas, dans ses yeux se mêlaient dégoût et effroi.

- Qu… Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que… !

- Mais que cela vous rassure, je suis ici uniquement pour effectuer le travail prévu par mon clan. On dit la destinée immuable, qui a tué un Sakurazukamori ne peut lutter, il en sera l'héritier. Mais j'ai décidé de choisir moi-même mon destin.

Ces paroles parurent rassurer un rien son interlocutrice, qui eut à son tour un petit rire sans joie.

- Le treizième chef de l'ancestrale famille d'exorcistes Sumeragi, devenu un Sakurazukamori… Voilà qui ferait en effet se retourner vos aïeux dans leurs tombes…

Subaru sourit, son vis-à-vis frémit.

- Celui qui tue doit toujours se préparer à être tué lui-même. Qui a un jour déclaré les assassins sans cœur ? Je suis au contraire persuadé qu'il n'y a pas plus vivants que ceux qui prennent la vie… Et puis, se faire tuer par la personne pour laquelle on n'éprouve le plus d'amour, n'est-ce pas la plus belle des fins ? N'apprécieriez-vous pas de mourir de la main d'Hideyumi pour expier votre crime, pas exemple ?

- Pou… Pourquoi donc me dire cela !

- Ceci est mon premier travail, madame.

La femme haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Oui, en effet… J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez cessé toute activité durant un certain temps...

Subaru rit.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de _ceci_ dont je parle.

Ce disant, il s'avança jusqu'à son interlocutrice, qui poussa un petit cri.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passera rien. Ma destinée semble programmée mais je la dirigerais moi-même, je l'ai décidé ainsi. Quoi que, si je devenais réellement le nouveau Sakurazukamori, je connais déjà mon successeur, la personne la plus chère à mon cœur…

Il avança encore.

- Tuer pour pouvoir choisir sa propre mort… Mais il est trop pur, probable que cette épreuve l'achèverait sans aucun doute. Il a tellement souffert, il a tellement été trahi…

« Tu le vivrais comme une trahison, n'est-ce pas Kamui… ? »

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, toute pensée avait déjà quitté son esprit, tandis qu'il se saisissait puis serrait contre son corps le cadavre de sa vieille employeuse.

- Mais que tu ne t'en fasses pas Kamui…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en effleurant du doigt une cicatrice d'une merveilleuse éloquence sur sa joue. Je choisirais moi-même mon destin…

Fin.

Merci à toutes celles à qui cette histoire a plu, à toutes celles qui m'ont écrit et soutenue.

Fic commencée durant l'été 2004. Achevée durant l'été 2006, le 15 août au soir.


End file.
